Love Lesson 9
by Hunhund
Summary: High School AU / Elsanna; Not incest/Elsa Frostad is the new English teacher at Anna's high school, and despite this being a literature class, there is much chemistry between the two. Will Anna teach Elsa a lesson about right and wrong when it comes to love? Rated M for language and later chapters (F/F), Trigger Warning: M/F Sexual Assault in later chapters. -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

**Cover Image for Love Lesson 9 is from the wickedly talented Tripower! Check my bio for the link to her DeviantArt page!  
**

**Welcome to LL9; this story has become rather popular since it was posted on here, and one of the reasons why it is famous is a particularly twisted plot dynamic that I chose to roll with. There are disclaimers for the chapters that contain the rougher parts; please heed them. I have received more than enough hate mail for it, and have tried to accomodate to the best of my ability. Other than that, enjoy!**

**High School AU / Elsanna; Not incest/Elsa Frostad is the new English teacher at Anna's high school, and despite this being a literature class, there is much chemistry between the two. Will the tables turn? Will Anna teach Elsa that love is not as terrifying as she believes? Some changes I have made: Anna is 18 (as in Norway, students in their final year of high school are 18-19), Elsa is 23, so the age gap is a little wider. Elsa does not have any powers. Aaaand obligatory "I do not own these characters, Disney does", blah blah…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

6:48…6:49…6:50. _Just get up_. She exhaled a heavy sigh as she sat up slowly, bringing her hands up to smooth back unruly platinum bangs. Today was the first day of school, the first day she would actually be practicing her craft in the real world. No more guidance, no more hand to hold. She had spent the last month painstakingly preparing her syllabus for the year, recalling what she had learned in University. _Can't fuck this up…can't fail_.

"Goooood morning, Snowflake!" Her roommate, Olaf, chimed far too loudly. _At least he's making coffee…_

"Morning." She murmured; making her way to the fridge. Eggs…eggs…

"Olaf, did you forget to buy eggs yesterday?"

"Shit, yes I did. I'm sorry Elsa; I'll pick some up today after work. There are bagels still, and I think there are some diced tomatoes left over from the tacos we had the other day; you could put some cream cheese, and-"

"Good idea, we still have some bacon at least." She reached into the crisper to retrieve the package.

"Are you…nervous? Excited? Nervited?" He chuckled heartily, sensing apprehension in his dear friend. Her posture was a dead giveaway, his normally proper and poised Elsa had sunken shoulders, a frown, and looked like she didn't get nearly enough sleep.

"Somewhere in that zone." She smirked, grabbing a butter knife for the cream cheese. "I didn't get enough sleep, though, but that's to be expected. They gave me such a rare opportunity; I can't fuck it up, Olaf…"

"I know, Snowflake. But you know why they gave you this opportunity? Because they could see your brilliance; look what you accomplished! I can see why they looked past many of the conventional boundaries. Besides, it's hard to get a job within a professional field so quickly, and with little experience under your belt-"

"Well, exactly! That's what makes the weight on my shoulders so much worse!" She took a bite out of the bagel, continuing to speak despite a full mouth. "What Mrs. Lundegaard did for me was…I could never repay her…"

"…what I was trying to say was that you should be happy. Make it count!" Olaf smiled warmly. "Just breathe, you've planned and planned and prepared and gone over every little detail of your course plans; I've watched you night after night. You'll be fine, and you'll make your mother proud."

Elsa smiled at the shorter man, setting her bagel down to give him a hug. That was one of the most important things in the world to her; making her mother proud by following Hanne's footsteps and becoming a teacher, too. Her thoughts drifted to her mother; tall, like her, elegant; the beautiful blonde hair they shared. She remembered the playful disappointed look on her father's face when he found out she didn't want to build ships, like he did. Elsa never was a fan of the sea, even less so after her parents' deaths.

She smiled sadly. "I hope you're right."

* * *

"Anna..? …Anna? …Anna!" Her father's voice boomed.

"Wha-wh-Whaaat?"

"Anna, I haven't got all morning, and I have to get to work! You haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" She could hear his exaggerated footfalls downstairs.

"Urgh…yeah, I'll be right down." Anna always hated waking up early in the morning. Summer had been blissful; waking up no earlier than 10am, going to bed no earlier than midnight… School sucked. _School? School! Shit! _The sudden realization hit her like a bus; she was already running late in her morning schedule for the first day of school!

_Ooompf!_ Anna hit the floor rather hard. _Great, bruises on the first day_. She made the impossible possible, managing to dress and brush her hair into a surprisingly neat ponytail before grabbing her backpack and rushing down the stairs. Her mother was waiting, eyebrow raised, a plate of toast in her hand.

"You never cease to amaze me, Anna." Her mother snickered, shaking her head as her daughter took a piece of toast and shoved it in her mouth, whirling around and out the door to her awaiting father.

* * *

"Ah! Miss…erm, Miss…Fro-Frostad! Yes?" A short, weasel of a man approached Elsa with a wide grin as she entered the teacher's lounge.

"Correct. You must be Principal Weselton." She offered a small smile in return, extending her hand. The little man took it firmly, his grin still present under an ash coloured mustache that almost completely covered his mouth. As their hands released, he motioned for her to follow him further into the room and towards a table where all the staff were seated.

"It is good to see you again. Welcome to the lounge. If you'll follow me, we can meet everyone…" Elsa cleared her throat quietly and inhaled slowly; _here we go…_

After introductions, Elsa was lead through the main hall and to her classroom. Her classroom, her very own classroom… She couldn't help but smile to herself as Principal Weselton opened the door, and the large wooden desk came into view.

"Bathrooms are to the left out your door, and the cafeteria is further down the same hallway. I'll have someone come and collect you at lunch and give you a more in depth tour. Take some time to become acquainted with your room; the students will be coming soon!" He turned on his heel and animatedly marched out the door, closing it behind him.

Elsa looked up at the clock and noted that it was almost 8; classes would start in thirty minutes. She walked up to her desk and set her bag down, unzipping it and retrieving her books, some peel-off name tag stickers, and sharpie pens. She took a seat and allowed her eyes to peruse the room, the neat rows of desks, the cork boards lining the walls, the empty spaces for future projects she would be assigning. This was her dream; she leaned back in the chair and gazed up at the ceiling fan; memories of the first few times she shadowed her mother when she was still…alive, still teaching. She loved it ever since, and her mother couldn't have been happier when Elsa told her that she wanted to do that for the rest of her life. She was always introverted as a child, never having more than two or three friends at any given time. All of whom were now off living their lives and dreams…wherever they were.

Oslo was a large city, with many schools, but this was the one she was given for her practicum last year. Under Mrs. Lundegaard, Elsa was given the chance to really feel what it was like to be in command of her own class; it was exhilarating. The first time she ever felt truly confident, and open. She was received well by the students, they always seemed very attentive (overly, in some cases…) and never gave her any trouble. When Mrs. Lundegaard approached her at the end of her practice, praising her for what she had seen, Elsa almost leapt into the air with joy.

Mrs. Lundegaard was a legend in the Oslo school district, having taught for over 40 years. If Elsa managed to get a commendation from her, it would almost certainly obtain her a position. Now…it had come true. Now, it was a new beginning for Elsa. Now-

"Excuse me? Miss Frostad?" A tall, slender man was standing in her doorway.

Elsa snapped out of her daze and looked toward the door; she hadn't even heard it open. She recognized the man as one of the teachers she had just met in the lounge; the one with impossible side burns. _... Ahh…Mr. Ole? Ol? Ol-something…_

"Good morning, Mr. Ole..? Sorry, I can't remember…" She bit her bottom lip softly, turning her chair in preparation to receive yet another handshake.

"Mr. Ølo, but just call me Hans. I'm the math teacher; my class is just across the hall from yours." He smiled, slipping his hands into his pockets as he slowly walked inside the room. Elsa nodded and stood to greet him again, extending her hand.

"Elsa." She watched as his smile grew, and he turned to look at the clock high up on the wall. "Nervous, Hans?"

"First day is always exciting." He reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck.

She let out a small breath through her smile and leaned backward against her desk, biting her lower lip unconsciously. "Nerve-wracking, but I hope to have a handle on it soon enough."

"I heard what the others have said about you. Mrs. Lundegaard wouldn't have spoken for you as adamantly as she did if she didn't believe you could; the woman is a legend, I've only met her once, but it was like being in the presence of a God." He chuckled at his joke. Elsa flushed slightly at the subtle compliment, nodding in agreement. The woman certainly commanded whatever room she was in, and she had great instincts when it came to young wannabe teachers. Apparently 5 of the current principals throughout Oslo were once her own teaching assistants. Impressive.

"You heard about that? I can't even begin to explain how grateful I am; I was so shocked when she initially spoke to me about it." Elsa wrung her hands nervously. _They talk about me? What else are they saying? I hate gossip_.

"I bet. I would have jumped at the opportunity. It took me two years to land this job, it's almost scandalous how easily you-" He paused; she was glancing up at the clock. "…well, Elsa, I'll get out of your hair and see you at lunch." He offered her a small wave as he exited, closing the door behind him.

"Sounds good, Hans." She turned to sit down again, opening up a file containing the class list, among other documents she would need to study later.

* * *

"Kristoff!"

With barely any time to react, he found himself wearing an overly-excited redhead as a backpack. Laughing heartily, Kristoff reached behind him and started tickling at Anna's sides. She jumped off almost immediately in an unsuccessful attempt to dodge.

"Hey feisty-pants, how late did you sleep in?" He cocked his head at her in amusement. "I had to drive here without you; your dad said you weren't even awake yet!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Anna huffed, crossing her arms and looking towards the massive front doors of Berg School. This was the last year, thankfully, and then she could finally apply to the Culinary Academy and live their dream of going into business together. Anna's true passion in life was food, especially pastries. And if there was one thing the Scandinavians were world renowned for, it was their cuisine. Ever since she and Kristoff were children, they had always loved preparing and cooking food together. Anna excelled at baking and chocolate making, while Kristoff was a master of the grill; his steak, grilled salmon, and pretty much anything he broiled up were absolutely drool-worthy.

"Are you taking English again this year? Some of the guys were saying there's a new teacher, and she's hot as hell." Kristoff smirked when he saw the blush form over Anna's nose.

"Huh…well, yeah I'm taking it again." She cast her eyes downward. "So…what did they say, exactly?"

Kristoff knew she would appreciate the intel; it was no secret that Anna was a lesbian, and it didn't bother anyone close to her. Mind you, she only divulged to those she felt necessary. Her parents were exceptionally accepting of her coming out when she was fifteen, and even had the audacity of telling her they already knew! Anna often recalls the memory with light hearted snickering, tending to joke about how her parents should have told her first and made the whole ordeal easier.

"Something about ridiculously blonde, blue eyes, nice curves…she's probably Swedish." He nudged her playfully. Anna smiled at him and gave a little shrug, biting her lower lip in thought. The pair began their ascent up the stairs.

_Blonde, blue eyes, great curves …maybe this won't be such a painful year, after all_.

* * *

Elsa was standing at the front of the class, "Ms. Frostad" elegantly written in perfect cursive on the whiteboard behind her. As each student entered, she gave them a small smile. Some of the students smiled back, but for the most part they didn't seem to even notice her. The bell rang, and Elsa walked closer to her desk, picking up a name tag sticker and a sharpie pen.

"Each of you will find these on your desk, if you would please write your name as clearly as possible, and stick them to your shirts, it will be easier for me to learn your names. Some of you may remember me from the end of term last year, and for those who don't, my name is Miss. Frostad, and this is English IB." As Elsa turned, walking towards the door to close it. "For today, we will be-."Sudden contact cut her off sharply. She was almost bowled over by a…flash of beautiful red hair.

"Aaaggh!" Elsa's eyes widened as she caught herself on the doorknob, steadying herself only to look upon a gorgeous pair of cobalt-green eyes, and a mortified expression.

"Oh! I'm so, so sorry!" Anna turned as red as her hair, eyes wide as she watched Elsa regain her composure. Elsa blinked and nodded in acceptance of the apology.

"It's alright. Please just take a seat." Elsa waved her hand over towards the desks and closed the door. Most of the students were snickering as Anna passed, making her way to the back where an empty desk waited by the window. She sat down and let out a heavy sigh, feeling like a complete idiot. _Typical. Absolutely, typical of you. At least you didn't actually knock her down onto the floor; how embarrass-_

"Anna?"

"Hmm?" Anna turned her head to see a classmate holding up their sharpie and sticker tag.

"Write your name and stick it to your shirt." Anna nodded and proceeded to write.

"Alright everyone, as I was trying to say, I'd like to have the opportunity to get to know you all, so if you would please bring out a pen and paper, the first assignment will be to write to me telling me about yourself. Tell me about whatever you'd like, whether it's about your family, your hobby or hobbies, whatever you want to tell me about yourself-however you want to tell me. It can be through a poem, prose, an essay, or even a letter if that's what you want to do." Elsa's eyes grazed the room, ensuring that everyone was paying attention. "If anyone needs a pen or paper, just come up to my desk and take what you need."

Anna withdrew a black pen from her backpack with her coil notebook, and opened it on her desk. She stared down at it for a moment before deciding that she would write a letter; essays and poetry were not her stronger suit, but she did have nice handwriting.

'_Dear Ms. Frostad,_

_I cannot begin to apologize enough for running into you at the beginning of class; I hope that doesn't leave a sour note for the remainder of the year. I didn't hurt you, did I? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself… Anyway, let's see…I guess I can tell you about what I plan to do when this year is over. My best friend, Kristoff, and I hope to open a bakery or deli type of restaurant together. I'll be applying for the Kulinarsk Akademi, and studying Scandinavian cuisine. I absolutely love cooking and baking, perhaps I could bring you something sometime this year? You'll have to tell me what your favourite food is...'_

Elsa sat down at her desk, opening the file folder she was perusing earlier and fingering the pages; skimming through to the calendar. Someone's cell phone chirped, causing Elsa's eyebrow to rise as she looked up from her papers.

"Whoever that was, please at least silence it, I would really hate to embarrass you further by having you bring it up to my desk."

Anna swallowed hard, and reached into her bag as subtly as possible to turn off her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Come on! Tell me! Jon said you practically tackled her! I told you she was hot, but Jesus, you didn't need to-."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Anna bit back immediately, bringing her pudding cup closer to wolf the chocolate confection down. Her embarrassment ridiculously evident in the way she had been eating her lunch. _'Tackled her? Please…I just…_bumped _into her…'_

"You never do, feisty-pants." Kristoff smiled at her and patted her on the back reassuringly. "Seriously, though. Is she as hot as they're saying?" He tilted his head as he looked to his fiery haired friend, eager to hear her input. Kristoff could always depend on Anna to have good taste. The two would often play the 'would you?' game while out and about with each other.

"I…I didn't get the best look at her. I kept my head down the whole class, and as soon as the bell rang I bolted out of there to avoid any further embarrassment." She let out a sigh, seeing Kristoff looking at her hopefully. "I'll try to bring myself to look at her tomorrow, okay?" _Boys. Only one damned thing on their minds…_

"Wait…never mind, I think that's her." Kristoff nudged Anna's shoulder and pointed at the main door to the cafeteria. "There, with Mr. Ølo." Anna reluctantly raised her eyes toward the door, and they widened almost immediately. She swallowed a lump that suddenly formed in her throat, and felt her mouth go dry; the moisture trickling down to the palms of her hands.

Elsa was the most breath taking thing Anna had ever seen; the very embodiment of perfection. Her skin was flawless, porcelain and untainted by any cosmetics save for some eye make-up. Her hair indeed was 'ridiculously blonde' as Kristoff had said; almost silver in hue, styled beautifully in an impeccable bun with an intricate plait across the front of her head, little wisps of bangs curtained her forehead. Anna's mouth hung open as she continued to study the woman; she was several inches taller, for sure, and the outfit she wore complemented her stunning form so elegantly. It was a simple outfit: a black ladies' suit with a light blue blouse under the fitted jacket, but Ms. Frostad made it seem like haute couture. The color of that blouse was impossibly gorgeous, and it really accentuated her…eyes.

Anna blinked, and now she was really staring. Elsa's eyes were the most overwhelming shade of blue she had ever seen in her life. Scandinavian women had a reputation for being the most beautiful 'blonde haired, blue eyed' beauties on the planet, but the stereotype just didn't do this woman justice. Kristoff raised an eyebrow as he noticed Anna was so severely fixated. He shook his head and brought his sandwich up to take a bite.

* * *

"…you don't have to eat here, though. Usually we just pick up whatever we want to eat and bring it back to the lounge." Hans droned on in Elsa's ear. So many people packed into one room, regardless of the fact it was a hall, made Elsa nervous. She drew in a deep breath and offered a smile to her companion, nodding in accordance with the conversation.

"I think I prefer that idea; it doesn't seem…proper, to eat with the students." Elsa blinked, thinking she had sounded a little colder than she had intended. Hans just laughed and handed her a tray, walking towards the line with her behind him.

"Steamed vegetables, pork chops, herring…" He read off the labels to himself, Elsa turned her head to survey the room, scanning all the unfamiliar faces. She could see various groups that appeared to be the typical cliques one would find in high school; jocks, nerds (oh Gods, she was one of those once), Goths, redheads… _Redheads? Wait, what..?_ Elsa's eyes settled on Anna's staring at her from across the entire room. In that split second, Elsa felt like they were the only two people in the room. The younger girl's gaze was piercing through her with such an intensity her neck twitched her head in such a way that would suggest she was taken aback. Anna's eyes widened and immediately shifted downward. An odd sense of loss washed over the blonde.

"…Miss Frostad?" Hans poked her arm with the corner of his tray.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry, I was just, uhm…looking around. Are you ready to go?" She bit her lower lip, which elicited a smile from Hans. That was a gesture he decided he quite liked seeing.

"You haven't taken any lunch yet, though." He raised an eyebrow at her, looking down at her empty tray. Elsa smiled sheepishly and turned to remedy this.

"I guess I got distracted…" She muttered quietly. _By an incredible pair of eyes that were clearly focused on me…but…why? Ah, she must still be embarrassed from this morning. _Elsa nodded in response to her own thought, and turned to leave the cafeteria with Hans.

* * *

The end of day dismissal bell rang almost twenty minutes ago, but Elsa was nowhere near ready to leave yet. She took stock of how many papers she had piled on her desk; the first of many assignments she would be giving. _Wait until several-page-long essays. _She let out a soft sigh and reached up to free her bun from its many pins and elastic; she thought better without the tugging sensation. Her long platinum braid fell loosely over her left shoulder, relief instantly washing over her. Not one moment later, the sound of heavy books hitting linoleum caused her eyes to launch toward the door. _The redhead..? What on earth…_

Anna blinked as she entered the doorway. Elsa had just reached up and loosened her hair from the confines of its style. As the luminous braid cascaded down her shoulder, Anna felt her head spin; causing her to lose her grip on the textbooks she was carrying. Instantly she bent down, and the apologies began.

"Miss Frostad! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I was just…w-well, walking down the hall and I thought m-maybe I should pop in and apologize for earlier, but I hadn't considered that this may be a b-bad time, I probably should just wait until tomorrow…" It was amazing how Anna was able to get it all out in one breath. Elsa just sat there, dumbstruck as she attempted to decipher what the ginger girl was saying. She wanted to laugh, but decided against it for fear of embarrassing the darling girl any further.

"Ah, it's alright…" A small smile formed on her lips as Anna lifted the books back into her arms. Anna was blushing furiously, her eyes fixed upon the desk. Elsa bit her bottom lip and tilted her head slightly in an attempt to get Anna to look at her. "I'm sorry; I never even got your name. You were sitting so far in the back that I couldn't read your name tag."

"Anna!" She cleared her throat. _Oh my God that hair, those eyes..._ "It's Anna."

"Well, Anna, apology accepted." Elsa's smile widened, her eyes even seemed to lighten. There was a moment of silence, but their eyes never left each other's. Anna's stomach was dipping, flipping, radiating with nervous tingles she had never experienced before. She swallowed, unsure of what to say, but not wanting to leave…yet.

"I uh…" Anna began. _Come on, think of something. She's going to think you're borderline retarded! _"So you're new here?" _Smooth move! Ask her about the weather and she'll swoon! _"I mean, that's obvious. Well, not _obvious_, obvious, but I mean I've just never seen you aro- _here_, before." She pursed her lips in a desperate attempt to stop the verbal barrage of idiocy spewing from them.

"I…well, yes. This is my first year, first job." Elsa replied so patiently, trying her best to make the girl feel even just slightly less…nervous? _Why is she so nervous?_

Anna just stood there, staring at her. After a moment she finally spoke; "I'm sorry this is awkward-I mean not _you're _awkward, _I'm _awkward, you're gorgeous!" _Wait, what?! _

Elsa blinked again, and her mouth hung open. She literally had no response, only able to watch as Anna's face turned redder than she thought humanly possible. She felt a laugh building in her throat; a nervous laugh that she needed to cough away to avoid. Anna's eyes widened from the sheer horror from realization at what she had just said. Before Elsa could utter even a breath, Anna turned and retreated with such an incredible amount of speed that Elsa couldn't help but do a double take in response. Once the younger girl's words registered in her mind, she felt her cheeks flush and the corners of her mouth pull into a smile. _Absolutely adorable. _

Shaking her head, she picked up the sheet of paper at the top of the pile; a smile returned to her lips when she started reading the letter Anna had written. Her eyes grazed the page intently. _'I didn't hurt you, did I…wouldn't be able to forgive myself…you'll have to tell me what your favorite food is…' _

Elsa found herself feeling…giddy? She read over the letter a second time, biting her thumbnail as she contemplated all the interactions she had with Anna today.

* * *

_You IDIOT! Oh my God! What the hell were you thinking? How did you-what if she-what will she think of you now? She must think that you're some subnormal, socially impaired dumbbell! _Anna dropped her head into her hands as she leaned forward; finally stopping her sprint and sitting down on the lawn across from the school. She had never had that happen to her before; she was actually at a loss for words in front of the woman. This was by far the most shameful display of moronic foot-in-mouth syndrome she had ever executed. _I'll never be able to look at her again… _

It suddenly dawned on Anna that never looking at Elsa again could possibly be the worst thing in the world. She groaned and fell backwards into the grass.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"You said _what_?" Anna almost dropped her phone when Kristoff howled hysterically on the other end; she grimaced and a low, pained groan escaped her lips.

"I swear to God, Kris, I have Asperger's, or something. You should have seen her face! She just looked at me like I…I don't know, ran over her dog." Anna closed her eyes tightly, feeling a headache form at the front of her head.

"It's hilarious, Anna. Seriously, I bet she drove home laughing all the way!" He continued chuckling heartily, trying to cheer his dearest friend up. "Maybe you made her day?"

"Or! Or…maybe, just maybe I've convinced her that I have Asperger's." She frowned, lying down on her bed with an exaggerated 'thud'. She let out a long sigh with a frustrated growl at the end. How was she going to even step foot in that classroom tomorrow morning? _It wasn't enough that I crashed into her the first day; I had to go all _Simple Jack _on her! NEVER, go full retard… _Kristoff patiently waited, allowing a moment of silence while Anna was no doubt gathering her thoughts. He knew her better than she knew herself; she would beat herself up over this for the better part of a week, pouting all the while, then everything would be normal again.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" She whispered. Kristoff sobered at the tone she used as she breathed the words out. He wasn't entirely sure he was supposed to hear that.

"A-Anna?" He spoke gently, suddenly more concerned. "Anna?"

"Hmm? Sorry, Kris. I think I should go; I'm getting a headache." She brought her hand up to rub her eyes as he said goodnight. She set her phone down on her nightstand and turned over into the fetal position. _Why did she have that effect on me? I've never had a problem talking to _anyone _before; attractive or not. _She cycled through various reasons she had come up with for why this woman had her so…_befuddled_. Her mind swam with image after image of Ms. Frostad, sitting at her desk, _that hair_, that impossibly beautiful hair draped over her shoulder that had almost completely stupefied her. Her fingers twitched as she imagined sliding them through the thick, platinum locks. _I wonder if it's as soft as it looks. _Her eyes shot open; what was she thinking? Ms. Frostad is her teacher! _You're her student! You shouldn't be thinking about what her hair feels like! _Anna shut her eyes vice-grip tight, and covered herself with her blanket.

* * *

"So! How'd it go?" Olaf called to Elsa from the kitchen as she entered their apartment. She closed the door, removed her shoes, and hung her coat up in the closet before answering him. She noticed it appeared that Olaf had spent the beginning of the evening cleaning the apartment; she wore an impressed expression on her face as she joined her roommate.

"It was…fine. One of my students decided to _literally _run into me." She bee lined for the fridge, reaching in and grabbing an ice-cold bottle of beer. After today, she certainly earned it.

"Oh? Heh heh, running late? Speaking of, you stayed behind pretty late for the first day; is everything okay?" He pursed his lips as he turned to look at her. He was cooking a stir fry of some kind for them, and when Elsa inhaled and let a small 'mmm' of approval sound, he smiled.

"I gave them the usual 'let me get to know you' assignment; they had to write something for me that expressed whatever they were comfortable with me knowing."

"Ah, so a whole lot of reading." Olaf nodded, turning his attention back to the wok. _Sssskk. _Elsa took a sip of her beer and tilted her head in thought, unsure of if she was ready to discuss the whole Anna 'situation'. She decided against it and hoisted herself up onto the counter, continuing to imbibe in her golden drink.

"This is well deserved." She snickered. Olaf smiled and tossed the ingredients in the wok around with a wooden spoon.

"It should be ready soon. Oh! I picked up eggs for you; and some more bacon." Elsa smiled widely at her thoughtful roommate.

"You're too good to me." She took another drink. Olaf gave a playful shrug and let out one of his trademark giggles. She laughed and set her drink down. "So did your parents call you back, yet? About the Holland trip?" Olaf's family was in the floral arrangement business, and had quite a successful one at that. They owned a few shops scattered around Oslo, one of which belonged to Olaf and his older brother, Nils.

"The conference! Right. Yes they did, I'll be gone for about a week."

"When are you leaving?" She tilted her head.

"Next month; I can't remember the exact day, but I know we're leaving on a Friday. Actually, would you be able to give me a ride? It would save me cab fare." Olaf looked at her with his big, doe brown eyes. She could never say no to him.

"Of course; I'm usually home by supper, so that shouldn't be a problem if it's an evening flight." She smiled at him; picking up her drink and finishing it off. Olaf gave her a thankful smile and turned the burner off.

* * *

The next morning Anna was barely conscious as she readied herself for school. Kristoff was waiting patiently on his driveway across the street for her.

"Anna, don't forget your breakfast!" Her mother called after her as the redhead ran towards the front door.

"Sorry mom, already running late!" The door slammed shut behind her, and she winced at the unintentionally aggressive departure. She jogged over to Kristoff's car, walking up to the passenger side and opening the back door to toss her backpack on the seat.

"You look like hell; rough night?" Kristoff shot her a concerned glance as she opened her door.

"I guess. Just had a lot to think about." She yawned and descended to her seat, securing her seatbelt as Kristoff joined her.

"You know, it's really not that bad. People can be clumsy, and I'm sure Ms. Frostad understands…" He backed out of the driveway. Anna looked down at her hands. _That's not really the problem. The problem is that I'm wondering what her hair feels like…_

"Yeah, maybe she'll forget about the whole thing." Anna pursed her lips in thought, looking out the window at the passing scenery. Despite having grown up in the same area, she still found their neighborhood to be so beautiful. The streets were lined with tall shrubbery, and the houses were comfortably close together. She never hesitated to walk Kristoff's dog, Sven, with him whenever he asked, and took every opportunity to ride her bike to The Vigeland Park nearby. The ten minute drive seemed like hours to Anna, still dreading having to walk into Ms. Frostad's classroom. _Just take slow, deliberate steps, and nothing can possibly go wrong. _

* * *

Elsa removed her jacket and draped it over the back of her chair. Today would be a discussion about a short story they would be reading out loud in class. Her thoughts drifted to Anna, and she brought her thumb up to her mouth to nibble at the nail as she often did when she was thinking. Another gesture that Hans decided he quite enjoyed watching. She hadn't even noticed his presence until he rapped his knuckles against the door frame.

"Good morning, Miss Frostad." His smile almost seemed to sparkle; he approached her slowly. "I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend? I have an extra ticket for…" She stopped listening to the context of his words. _Oh Gods, he's trying to ask you out. Just be polite. _She looked at him. His expression was hopeful, but Elsa just offered an apologetic smile and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Hans. I can't this weekend." _Wait, was that too open? _She sighed. _He could interpret it as meaning he still has a chance. I hate social interaction sometimes. _She turned towards her whiteboard to write something; wanting to make herself look busy. Hans nodded, taking the rejection in stride. He offered a smile in her direction and turned to leave.

"See you at lunch?" His tone didn't suggest that he felt dejected, at least in her opinion. She turned her head and gave him a small nod; maybe it was just friendly.

"Sure, I'll see you then." She returned her attention to the white board and Hans turned to leave; a couple of students brushed past him to enter the classroom. Elsa put the dry erase pen down and greeted them warmly; thankfully these two were friendlier types. They cheerfully wished her a good morning and prepared themselves for class. More students filed in, Anna amongst them, and took their seats.

"Okay, everyone is here?" Elsa glanced around the room; everyone was looking at her except for Anna. No surprise. _Poor thing must still be upset about yesterday. Maybe I'll take it easier on her today. _"Take out your short stories collection and turn to page 58…"

* * *

The remainder of the week was relatively uneventful. Much to Anna's satisfaction, she managed to not embarrass herself any more in Ms. Frostad's presence. Hans made sure to spend every lunch hour with Elsa; it didn't bother her, so long as he didn't try to ask her out again. He didn't seem to be making any sort of an effort to hide his intentions, though. Being quite chatty, at times even a little too inquisitive about Elsa's personal business, but she was a master of redirection.

It was Friday and everyone's heads were down, reading for the remainder of the class. Elsa sat at her desk as usual, collecting her own homework into a folio that would need to be completed over the weekend. Thoughts of sitting at home with Olaf, having a beer and marking papers made her feel content. The bell rang, and the students scrambled to gather their things.

"Anna, could I see you for a moment please?" Else called out; Anna's stomach dropped severely and she gave a nod. Once everyone was out of the room, Elsa stood and closed the door. "I wanted to talk to you about your letter, and after the…incidents, we'll call them, I thought it best to maybe give you a few days." She walked towards Anna's desk and sat in the one beside hers, a kind smile on her face. "Your letter was lovely, and I wanted to say that…it's alright. There really was no harm done." Anna's eyes rose from her lap to Elsa's, and a meek smile formed on her lips.

"Okay." Was all she could manage with those cerulean eyes looking at her; Elsa smiled again with relief.

"Good. I was starting to get tired of the mopey Anna." She giggled lightly, Anna grinned in response.

"It's better than the foot-in-mouth Anna; at least mopey Anna doesn't say inappropriate and stupid things."

"I took it as a compliment, not an insult." Elsa assured her, and stood up. "I shouldn't keep you any longer. I'll see you on Monday." She walked back to her desk. Anna grabbed her things and headed out with a wave goodbye.

* * *

"She said, 'you're gorgeous'?" Olaf laughed heartily, and then collected their dinner plates. Elsa remained seated at their dining table, face in her hands, grinning.

"It was…sweet. I didn't know what to do, though! I just sat there with my mouth hanging open, and she dashed out of there before I could even breathe!" She sighed, placing her hands back down on the table. Olaf brought them each a tall glass of iced tea; sitting across from her again.

"Well you can't blame the girl; you really _are _gorgeous." Elsa raised an eyebrow at him as she sipped the delectable beverage, discovering that it was a _Long Island _iced tea. Olaf was so good at making drinks; particularly alcoholic ones. She just smiled and gave a little shrug.

"It was just…odd. I would expect something like that happening with one of the boys in my class, not…well, not her." Elsa stared thoughtfully at her glass.

"Is this the same student who bumped into you? The one you mentioned the other day?" Olaf tiled his head questioningly as he took a big gulp of his tea. Elsa nodded, still staring at her glass. "Maybe she was just really thrown off because of that."

"Maybe…" _Or maybe she really does think I'm gorgeous, and…this is getting too 'Lolita' for me. _Elsa gave a thoughtful nod. "She almost did a complete 180 after I spoke to her; she even joked with me a little. It was nice to see her come out of that shell she was in. I had noticed her around her friends the past few days, outside of my class; she seemed to have a very spirited nature otherwise. It just made me sad; I had to say something finally."

"It was hard for you to come out of your shell, remember?" Olaf reminded her.

"Yes, and you were the one who got me out of that phase. I guess I paid it forward." She blinked as her head spun mildly. "Olaf…how much rum did you put in this?" His only response was his usual heartwarming chortle.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The Vigeland Park was Anna's favourite "destination for relaxation", as she often put it. Her Saturday morning bike ride led her through the main road of the park, all the way to a coffee shop she used to frequent with Kristoff and friends. She hadn't been to Oaken's Coffee Stop for a few weeks, and decided that this unusually hot day called for a visit. She parked her bike at a rack outside, locked it up, and headed inside.

"Can I get a strawberry Italian soda, and a chocolate muffin, please?" She reached into her pocket for her change, and for some odd reason suddenly felt her nerves tingle.

"Anna?" She instantly recognized Ms. Frostad's voice from over at one of the tables. She turned her head to see the radiant woman sitting with a pile of papers; no doubt they were the essays she had to mark. The way the sunlight was bathing her through the window made her look almost ethereal. Her hair was in a simple ponytail, showing just how long it really was, and she was wearing casual clothes today; a dark blue tank top and brown capris with sandals. A world of difference from the usual attire Anna had seen her wear at school. The outfit still looked haute couture on her, regardless. Anna swallowed.

"Uhh…Miss Frostad! Hey." She smiled at the older woman, headed her way after gathering her snack. "Want some company?" Anna directed her gaze to the chair across the table. Elsa suddenly felt a wave of nervousness wash over her; she had not expected much further interaction.

"Sure, if you're not in a hurry that is."

"Not today. I'm taking it nice and easy." She sat and took a sip of her drink; she set it down on the table and began removing the wrapper for her muffin. "Do you…live around here, if I may ask?"

"I do now, yes. I moved to this area to be closer to the school." She set the paper she was reading aside, focusing on her company. _Just relax, she's just being friendly._

"Ah. It's a very nice area; I've lived here my whole life." She paused for a moment. "Remember my letter? I mentioned my friend Kristoff; he grew up around here, too."

"You grew up together?" The back of Elsa's neck started to tingle, and a rush of heat poured over her shoulders.

"Yep. He lives across the street from me, actually. We live in a neighborhood on the other side of Vigeland Park." She nodded her head in said direction. Elsa followed the indication and regarded the entrance to the park.

"So that's what it's called…Vigeland." Elsa nodded and squinted slightly, studying the view. "It was a selling feature for our apartment, but I haven't gone there yet."

"Oh, you live with someone?" Anna tilted her head, taking another sip.

"Mmhmm. I live with my best friend; he's more like a brother, actually." Elsa pointed out the window to a light blue apartment complex in the distance. "That's the one." Anna nodded and set her drink down, picking up the muffin. She ripped off a large piece and took a bite. Elsa leaned back in her chair slightly, smiling as she watched the adorable girl. Anna's eyes widened a little and she extended her hand.

"Would you like some? It's delicious." Elsa gave her a contemplative expression, and then took the offering. She popped the piece into her mouth and almost immediately let out a quiet moan of delight. "See? This is why I come here." Anna giggled softly and took off another piece for Elsa.

The two sat for almost an hour talking; mostly about Anna's passion for cooking, but Elsa didn't mind, as long as Anna was talking. _I could listen to you talk for hours; you're so darling, expressive, and excited about everything. You remind me of Olaf… _

"…and like I said in that letter, we're hoping to open a deli or café type of restaurant. My specialty is baking, so it only seems fitting to start something that involves the oven." Anna let out a soft sigh. She loved talking about her dreams; especially to Elsa…she was such an attentive listener. Maybe because she's a teacher.

"And you want to specialize in Scandinavian baking, right?" Elsa recalled the letter; after all she had read it about four times. She finished her coffee and set the empty cup aside, and folded her hands on the table.

"Definitely; my krumkake, cardamom cookies, and kringle are to die for." She smiled as Elsa's eyes widened, obviously impressed.

"Kringle is not easy to make. My mother used to make it for Jul; she was half Danish." _That's my favourite food in the world…and you can make it. I might just take you up on that offer, after all._

"...was?" Anna frowned and leaned forward in her seat, seeing Elsa's expression fall as well. Elsa nodded and looked downward. "I-I mean, I don't mean to-"

"My parents passed away a few years ago…boating accident." She bit her bottom lip. Anna let out a small gasp and on instinct reached her hand out, covering Elsa's on the tabletop. The contact was electrifying, to say the least. Elsa's stomach tumbled and her eyes shot up to Anna's, which were giving her the most unimaginably apologetic stare she had ever seen.

"I'm sorry…" Anna whispered. Elsa's mouth opened slightly, and she dared not move her hands. Anna's thumb slowly swept over the top of Elsa's hand, sending the most pleasant sensation through her arm, up her shoulder, down her throat to her stomach. Elsa swallowed hard; _Please don't stop. _They gazed into each others eyes for a long moment; Anna's thumb still stroking the back of Elsa's hand.

"Thank you…it was…difficult to deal with at the time. My father built boats for a living, and one day my mother went with him on a fishing trip in a new model he had designed. They were…caught in a sudden storm; the coast authority found several pieces of it and some of their belongings…" Elsa's mouth went dry, and she suddenly blinked, drawing her hands back regardless of how badly she wished they could remain touching. "I'm sorry, I…don't know why I told you all that." She covered her face with her hands, and Anna just offered her a sad, understanding smile.

"Don't apologize; I'm happy to listen to anything you want to say." Anna set her hands down onto her lap. Elsa pursed her lips and glanced out the window again. She shuddered subtly.

"I always hated the water. I never went with them because boats always scared me." She bit her bottom lip; Anna regarded her for a moment and looked out towards the park.

"Miss Frostad, would you like to see The Vigeland Park? I can show you the best it has to offer." Elsa blinked and turned her attention back to the younger woman, then looked down at her watch.

"I…" A part of her wanted that more than anything right now, but an even larger part piped in and reminded her how inappropriate that could be. Elsa looked out the window again. "M-maybe another time? I really should get back to this…" She motioned to her pile of papers on the table. Anna's expression shifted to a disappointed frown, but she nodded and began picking up her garbage from the table.

"Well, I should get going. I have a bike ride to finish." She stood rather abruptly; Elsa frowned, unsure whether she had just offended her student, or if she was just embarrassed again. She decided that disappointing Anna was magnanimously worse than rejecting Hans. She watched Anna toss the items in the garbage can. "I'll see you Monday." She gave the older woman a small smile, which was mirrored, and took her leave. Elsa's eyes followed her through the window as she retrieved her bike, and crossed the street.

* * *

"That's my window. This minute  
So gently did I alight  
From sleep-was still floating in it.  
Where has my life its limit  
And where begins the night?

I could fancy all things around me  
Were nothing but I as yet;  
Like a crystal's depth, profoundly  
Mute, translucent, unlit.

I have space to spare inside me  
For the stars, too: so full of room  
Feels my heart; so lightly  
Would it let go of him, whom

For all I know I have started  
To love, it may be to hold.  
Strange, as if never charted,  
Stares my fortune untold.

Why is it I am bedded  
Beneath this infinitude,  
Fragrant like a meadow,  
Hither and thither moved,

Calling out, yet fearing  
Someone might hear the cry,  
Destined to disappearing  
Within another I."

Elsa's voice was smooth as it resounded through the classroom. All eyes were on her as she strolled across the front of the class, reading aloud from the textbook. She set the book down on her desk. "What is Rilke talking about?" Elsa scanned the room; a few hands went up and she made her choice. "Jon? What do you think?"

"Love? Maybe fear?"

"Why do you say, 'fear'?" Elsa tilted her head.

"Well, he _said _'fearing'…" She acknowledged his response with a nod.

"Okay, fear _of _love? Of _finding_ love?" Jon shrugged, and gave her an apologetic look. She gave him a small smile. "Anyone care to elaborate or expand on that idea?" There was a long silence. It was Wednesday, and Wednesday was always a bad day for discussion; everyone was tired and just wanted to get through the day, because Thursday meant that Friday was tomorrow, and Friday meant that Saturday was tomorrow. Maybe she should move discussions to Thursdays…

"Emptiness…" Anna suddenly proposed. Elsa blinked at the outburst and moved toward her side of the room, still at the front.

"Emptiness?" Elsa echoed; pursing her lips as she looked across the room at the redhead. Anna continued.

"Rilke is writing about this woman's sense of emptiness in the beginning; how much space she has in her heart that she wants to fill and light up. She is ready for anything because she says, "Where has my life its limit, and where begins the night?" She wants to start her life, and she wants to start with romance. And then, someone comes along whom she starts to fall in love with..." Anna had the full attention of the room, and Elsa stood among them listening intently. She could feel her chest swell, and an odd tingling sensation brewing in her belly.

"…and when Rilke says: "Why is it I am bedded, beneath this infinitude, fragrant like a meadow, hither and thither moved" he's saying that she is struggling with temptation. It's an unexpected love…but one that is filling her heart, as she wanted." Anna's eyes were fixated on the book; she could feel her cheeks warming, and did not dare look up; knowing full well that Elsa was looking at her. Elsa nodded slowly, withdrawing a breath and tearing her eyes off the girl.

"Well, I think Anna has an excellent point." Elsa moved to the front of her desk, leaning against it. "When she mentions the window in the poem, she is trying to see when her life will begin and when her life will end, but it is not about life and death, rather contemplating when she will start loving honestly, and when that love will end. It almost seems as though she is inexperienced with love matters; she wants it, but is maybe scared of it because her fortune stares at her untold, and uncertainty frightens her." _You should know; you're a control freak like she is… _

Elsa sighed softly and looked up at the clock, the bell would be ringing any minute now. "Well, I think that about does it for today. Remember to read pages 68 to 72 tonight, everyone." As if on cue, the bell rang, and Elsa turned to take a seat at her desk. When she heard the door close, she assumed everyone was gone. "Emptiness…unexpected love." She bit her lip. _What a clever girl…_

"Yeah. That's what I took from it, anyway." Elsa almost screamed with her start, looking up to see Anna's wide eyes, just as surprised. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" She blinked, watching Elsa fight away a panic attack.

"It's fine…I just thought everyone left…" She inhaled slowly; exhaled. "Is there…something I can help you with, Anna?" The younger woman pursed her lips and took a couple of steps closer to Elsa's desk, reaching out and pressing her fingertips against the edge of it. A nervous gesture. Anna's posture remained confident, however, her chest was swelled, almost presenting itself to the lecturer; the moss green colored polo she was wearing outlined her perfect chest, beautifully. _Fuck! Stop that! Stop it this instance! You're her teacher, her teacher…_ Elsa's eyes met Anna's.

"I've been thinking…and I was hoping that I might be able to persuade you to come to that park, this weekend." The way Anna looked to her with anticipation of the answer made her head _spiral_. The older woman inhaled sharply; shoulders raised in discomfort with the nature of the request. Her eyebrows creased into a worried expression.

"Anna…I-"

"L-look, how about this: I'll be at the huge fountain in Vigeland Park around noon on Saturday. If you want to join me, then come. I'll wait for half an hour." Anna was determined; the words rushed out of her mouth expeditiously, and just as quickly as she spoke, she turned to leave the classroom.

"Anna!" Elsa tried calling after her, but she was already out the door. Within seconds, Hans arrived to pay a visit. _Oh, great…just what I need right now._ Her head spun again unpleasantly.

"Hey…bad time?" His smile was almost blazing, Elsa could have sworn it...glittered? "She's a bit of a spitfire, that one. Smart, though; I had her last year." He stepped inside the room.

"It's fine. What can I do for you, Hans?" She straightened in her seat and turned her attention towards him.

"Weselton wants to have a little meeting in the lounge at lunch; just wanted to let you know." He walked over to the windowsill, examining a pot of artificial plants perched upon it. "You should get some real ones; might make the air nicer in here."

"My air? Is it..bad?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at him, and then looked to the silk plants. _Maybe I could get Olaf to give me some dracaenas._

"Well, I have some plants in my room, and it seemed to have made a difference. I wonder if it helps the students focus better." He stopped fidgeting with the plant and turned toward her. "Something to think about, anyway. I'll let you be; see you at lunch." He flashed her another blinding smile and headed for the door. Elsa pursed her lips in thought, and brought her cell phone out of her purse. She dialled Olaf.

"Hey, is there any chance that you have dracaenas?"

* * *

**A/N Wow! This seems to have been received fairly well. Glad you're aboard.**

**I've forgotten to give a special shout out to my wife/beta. She is excellent at finding my flaws ;)**

**As you can see, I've been making it a habit to post two chapters at once; I'll try my best to keep that up. Thanks again to everyone who's sticking with me. You will be well rewarded later on, promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

She didn't sleep much Friday night. The moral dilemma she was presented with caused so many conflicting thoughts that she was getting headache after headache. Olaf had a date with some fellow who had come into his shop a few days ago, so she was home all alone to cope with it.

_It's unprofessional…it's illegal…is it illegal? What if she's 18? Doesn't that technically make her-wait, no! It doesn't matter! Don't justify this, this… _Yearning. Pure and simple yearning.

It had been consuming her slowly ever since Anna had told her that she was "gorgeous". It caught her off guard, it excited her; made her feel attractive.

In a fit of sheer agitation, she rummaged through her closet and found an old shoe box containing what you'd typically expect of such an item: old photos and trinkets from a past relationship. _Isabelle. _This was the last girlfriend, and the longest relationship Elsa had up until now. Isabelle was very free-spirited, a little _too _much so at times. They were together for 3 years; but when Elsa's parents were taken away from her, she became 'overprotective and possessive'; apparently needing your lover during a time of tragedy was a burden.

_Belle didn't love me like I loved her. _

So she ended it. Isabelle didn't seem overly upset, and within a few weeks, it didn't bother Elsa, either. Elsa scowled at a picture of the two of them together smiling. She saw Anna in the photo instead, and the anger faded for a brief moment. _Emptiness…unexpected love…_ What was bothering her now, were reflections of the poetry discussion. _It was as if she was calling you out; like she saw the same in you as the woman in the poem...like she could see your loneliness._

Aside from Olaf, Elsa was always accustomed to being alone. When her parents were still alive, she rarely spent time with anyone other than her family, or Olaf's family. For the longest time, both families thought the two would even be together, but Olaf revealed her Sapphic secret. She couldn't fit all the flowers in her room that she received from him for that misstep. She was only twelve, but after time healed, and everyone adjusted it hadn't been a problem, especially since Olaf's own confession shortly followed.

She grimaced and shoved all the pictures back into the box, rushing to hide it from her view again. She raked a hand through her hair in frustration, and headed to the kitchen for a beer.

* * *

Kristoff shoved his hands into his pockets while he and Anna walked in silence. Anna was holding Sven's leash for the evening walk.

"So, why so quiet, feisty-pants?" He gave her a sideways glance.

"I…" Anna closed her eyes and sighed. "I asked her to meet me at the fountain tomorrow."

"The Vigeland fountain?" Kristoff replied without even a hint of judgement. He knew exactly who his friend was talking about; it didn't bother him one bit, except for the worry of just how legal it was…or wasn't.

"Yeah. I-" Anna looked up at the taller man poignantly. "I want to see her again. Outside of school, and I have an idea."

"What?" They stopped at a crosswalk; he commanded Sven to sit.

"I want to take her for a paddle boat ride." They began walking again. "She told me that she was afraid of boats, but those paddle boats are so much fun! I want her to see."

"Will you show her the haven?" Kristoff smiled knowingly.

"It definitely crossed my mind. I was thinking of making a snack for us, and we could just sit there and talk in private." A smile finally spread across her lips, but quickly faded again. "I kind of just _told _her that I would be at the fountain, and said I'd wait for half an hour if she wanted to come." Kristoff nodded and emitted a thoughtful 'hmm'. The two continued in silence for a while, and headed back home. As Anna handed Sven's leash over, Kristoff touched her arm, causing her to look up at him.

"Just be careful, okay? It's not something you can do…lightly." His eyes expressed his concern. Anna nodded and pursed her lips, turning around to head to her house.

"If this isn't one sided…" She murmured, but he heard her. He smiled sadly at the sight of her walking away.

* * *

Saturday morning. Elsa groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up in bed. There was a decision to be made, and it needed to be made within the next few hours. She propped her chin up on her fist and let out an exasperated sigh; the sound of the apartment door opening snapped her out of her daze. _He spent the night? Hah! Must have gone well. _Elsa smiled to herself and crawled out of bed.

"Snowflaaaaaake!" Olaf cha-cha'd over to her; a comical sense of elation in his step. Elsa smiled as she took his hands and danced around in a circle with him, giggling louder than usual.

"God, Olaf. It went well, huh?" She stopped and bent over, hands on her knees, trying to re-orientate herself after spinning.

"Oh it was wonderful! Marshmallow is such a marvelous human being." Cue his heart warming chortle…

"Marshmallow?" Elsa's eyebrow shot up, and she glanced at her still-dancing friend.

"Sorry, that's his nickname. His real name is 'Gunnar'." Elsa's eyes narrowed as she smiled.

"And where did the nickname 'marshmallow' come from?"

"He's a big guy; big and fluffy and soft, and-"

"Aaaaalright, I get it." She chuckled, walking towards the kitchen. "Want some breakfast?"

"Please, I'm starving." He hung up his coat and followed her. "What are you up to today?" A sense of dread returned to Elsa at the reminder of what _could _happen today. She grimaced slightly as she ducked her head into the fridge; hoping that he didn't see.

"I…I don't know. Maybe I'll go check out that park, finally." _Damnit. _She closed her eyes tightly and let out a breath, then grabbed the bacon and carton of eggs.

"Cool. I'm going to head to the shop and get you those dracaenas you wanted." He leaned against the counter and watched his friend prepare. "Did you have a nice night alone?" Thoughts of the photos entered her mind at the question. She cracked an egg on the side of the mixing bowl and nodded.

"It was…relaxing." She sighed discontentedly, and cracked another egg.

* * *

Anna couldn't stop the apprehensive waves rolling around in her stomach. She had already been sitting on a bench in front of the statue for ten minutes. Many passersby had come and gone; any that had blonde hair made Anna's nerves ignite momentarily, until she realized they weren't Elsa. _At least you'll know it's a 'no' if she doesn't show up. How can you expect her to feel the same way, anyway? You have no right to. This could cost Ms. Frostad her job, couldn't it? God, you're pathetic. You don't even know her first name. You have no right t-_

"Anna." A gentle voice called her name…Elsa's voice. Anna looked up and met the older woman's eyes; she smiled so widely. Elsa smiled back, but there was a profound nervousness behind it. As Anna stood, Elsa looked down to the pavement, evidently still debating whether she should be here or not. Anna took the opportunity to study the object of her affections; her astounding platinum hair was in that long loose braid again, the same one which made her drop her books that day. She was wearing those capris again, sandals, and a light hoodie; black this time.

"I..." Anna approached her slowly. "I'm glad you came." She let out a breath with the smile that formed again. Elsa's raised her eyes to meet Anna's, and her uncertainty seemed to fade somewhat. The butterflies in Anna's stomach were stubborn, but she ignored them and held her hand out towards a path in the park. "Shall we?" Elsa nodded and slipped her hands into her pockets as the two set off.

Vigeland Park was so gorgeous. Serene, picturesque; Elsa decided she would definitely be coming here more often. _I wonder what it looks like in winter? _They talked about many different things; touched on Elsa's travels for University again, Anna's desire to see England and the other Scandinavian countries. Elsa talked about going to Denmark with her mother to visit family when she was younger; Anna hung on to every word. The pair approached a dock area for one of the large man-made lakes in the middle of the park.

Elsa suddenly felt very uneasy, especially when she saw paddle boats, and an admissions booth. Anything involving water deeper than up to her knees made her extremely uncomfortable. But of course, Anna turned to her and cheerfully asked if she would like to go out on one with her; making it seem like the most normal thing in the world.

"My treat! It'll be fun." She smiled at the blonde, who grimaced at the idea.

"I uh…I don't know, Anna." Elsa crossed her arms and looked nervously out towards the water. Anna was already jogging up to the booth, paying before Elsa could protest any further. Her eyes widened as Anna grabbed her hand and headed for one of the crafts. Elsa's nerves were really buzzing now, she felt her muscles tense and her jaw clench as she watched Anna climb in. When she saw the way the boat rocked, she instinctively reached out in panic; not that she would be able to catch Anna even if she _was _falling over.

"Anna, really I don't think I can-"

"It's okay…you don't need to be afraid. I've got you." She extended her hand and smiled up at the blonde. This wasn't going to be as easy as brushing off Hans. Elsa _wanted_ to comply with anything Anna would ask. _Can't you see how terrified I am? How are you even in that thing? I… _"Just take my hand, and step forward." Anna's hand never lowered, and neither did her eyes. She kept them on Elsa's, determined to break through.

Her reassuring smile never faltered, giving Elsa a strangely overwhelming sense of comfort.

"Al-alright…" Elsa bit her lower lip and hesitantly took Anna's hand, allowing her to guide her into the boat. Anna's grip was firm and steady; she kept the boat as stable as possible for her while she sat down cautiously. It was a start; Elsa was technically on a vessel, technically on a body of water. How did Anna manage to give her this courage? That smile…that confidence. The way she made it seem like everything would be alright, because…

"I've got you…" Anna grinned triumphantly, Elsa's nerves went turbulent; her heart was pounding so hard her ears began to ring. She took a few quick breaths and looked to Anna, who was patiently watching her with an encouraging expression on her face.

"It's alright, just put your feet on the pedals, and start paddling with me. I've done this so many times, don't worry." Elsa looked down to orientate her feet, still focusing on her breathing. Anna smiled and placed her feet on the pedals on her side. "Ready?"

_Fuck no! _"Okay…just, please take it slow." Elsa could feel a cold sweat break out on her shoulders. She grabbed hold of the grip handles on either side of her hips so hard her knuckles turned white. Anna let out an excited _whoop _sound as she began pedaling; Elsa followed her actions and gasped loudly as the boat started moving. _I…am going to…die. _

"Slowly! Please, **please** go slowly!" Elsa's breathing rate increased, and she was sure that she was going to pass out if they kept this up. Anna just patiently continued at a slow pace, glancing at the older woman every few seconds. She decided to take them to her personal favorite spot; a small inlet on the lake where there were some beautiful trees. Their leaves were long curtained over the water; there was no way that Elsa wouldn't appreciate that. She grabbed the rudder and turned it to steer them in the right direction.

"Don't worry, Miss Frostad. I won't let anything happen to you, and we'll go nice and slow." _How can you be so sure! What if we hit a rock or a wave suddenly rolls us overboard! _Elsa's hands were starting to hurt. Anna looked over and noticed the knuckles on Elsa's hand were white; she let go of the rudder for a moment and covered the hand, still looking ahead. Elsa's eyes fell to the source of the sudden contact, and she almost immediately felt herself relax. _How…How does she do that? _

Elsa looked up to Anna's face, regarding the redhead as she kept her attention on the water. The look of pure concentration was endearing, almost as endearing as her still using formalities.

"Elsa…call me Elsa. N-not in school, obviously, but here…" Elsa looked forward, taking in the view of the beautiful trees along the shoreline, the flowers, and even the water itself. _This…actually, this isn't so bad. _

"Okay, _Elsa_." Anna beamed; her chest swelled with elation. Within the next few minutes, they were slowing down, preparing to embark into the hidden area. "We're almost there…"

"Hmm? 'There'? Where is 'there'?" Elsa looked to the captain of the boat, eyebrow raised.

"The hidden gem of this park; I come here all the time. Get ready!"

"Ready for wha-." A sheet of leaves suddenly brushed her cheek, causing her to jump slightly. "Oh…I see." Elsa smiled and reached out, deflecting any further arboreal assaults. It was spectacular; the different colours surrounding them, all the different trees, and the tranquility overwhelmed Elsa with a wave of happiness she had not felt since…since she was a child. And the way Anna was looking at her right now was- Wait, Anna was looking at her! _Gods, I love your smile. _

Her stomach flipped as her eyes met Anna's. The boat slowed to a stop, and the pair sat in silence for several moments, drinking each other in. Elsa should have found the unwavering gaze unsettling, inappropriate even, but she simply couldn't. Something about the younger girl had captivated her. Maybe it started with her confession about thinking she was gorgeous. Maybe it was finally registering that the reason for Anna's nervousness was…attraction? Elsa's mouth opened slowly, her eyes shifted from side to side as they studied Anna's. _What does this mean? What is she thinking?_

"See? I told you this wouldn't be so bad." Anna chuckled and finally looked away, a light flush forming over her nose and across her cheeks. Elsa couldn't help smiling. She was right; it wasn't so bad. The redhead had her practically wrapped around her finger; willing to follow her onto a _boat_, out onto _water,_ and even had a remarkably halcyon effect on her nerves.

"Anna, this is…breath-taking." Elsa sighed, a smile developing on her lips as her eyes drifted from tree to tree. Anna leaned back in her seat, reveling in her victory. She inhaled slowly through her nose, and reached behind her head, lacing her fingers to support the back of her head. "Thank you for bringing me here, this is…really, really nice."

"I'm sorry the journey scared you," she chuckled lightly. "But I thought you would appreciate it in the end. Hard not to…" Elsa nodded in agreement, letting out a breath and emulating the younger girl's relaxed posture. "Oh! I brought a snack…" Anna reached into the small bag she had slung over her shoulder; producing two sandwiches. These sandwiches looked _good. _Elsa smiled as she took one from the younger woman.

They sat and talked for several minutes, mostly about Elsa this time. She explained how she had wanted to be a teacher since she was a little girl; she talked about her mother and how proud she would be if she were still alive. They continued their conversation about what it took to become a high school teacher in Norway.

"What did you think about Portugal?" Anna chirped; her ardor amused Elsa, who was quickly finding that Anna was just as good at listening as she was at talking. She hadn't felt a connection with anyone like this since, well, Olaf. Anna was just so personable. Eventually they had to turn around and return the paddle boat.

Their moods grew somber when they realized they had to leave the concealed Eden…it would only feel worse when they would have to leave _each other_.

"Thanks again, Anna. I needed that, more than I knew." She smiled, waiting for Anna to catch up.

"Let me…walk you to your car."

The sky darkened slightly, the clouds looked to be threatening rain. Elsa leaned against the back of her VW Golf, watching Anna as her eyes widened. "Wow, nice car." Anna's eyes widened as she looked it over; it was the most beautiful shade of dark grey.

"You like it? She's my baby." Elsa grinned triumphantly at the younger woman. Anna nodded and walked towards it, getting a closer look. She was quite vocal about her approval, letting out little gasps and commenting on its stylish interior as she pointed at various features.

"Is she fast?" Anna cocked an eyebrow at Elsa playfully, grinning mischievously. Elsa chuckled and gave her a nod in response.

"She is a GTI, she 'goes', for lack of a better word."

A sudden sense of melancholy washed over the two women; this was where they would have to part ways. Monday seemed so far away.

"I…I had a wonderful time, Miss. Fro- I mean, Elsa." Anna chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head as she looked down at the pavement.

"Me too, Anna. I just hope it wasn't bizarre for you." Anna shot her a confused look; her raised eyebrow was _so _adorable. "I mean, seeing me like this; it just must be strange."

"How so?"

"Seeing your _teacher _out in the wild?" Elsa snickered, folding her arms across her chest.

"You weren't my teacher today. You were Elsa, and I had a wonderful afternoon with you."

"_I had a wonderful afternoon with you". _Elsa almost swooned. _Gods, so did I._

While momentarily lost in her thoughts, Elsa hadn't noticed Anna draw closer to her. By the time she snapped out of her daze, Anna's arms were around her shoulders. Elsa drew in a sharp breath, and immediately stiffened like stone. Anna stood, unwavering, unapologetic for the affectionate display. Elsa's jaw dropped, but she couldn't hold back from raising her arms to surround the younger woman with an equally coveted embrace. Her eyes closed, and her head lowered to Anna's shoulder. She craned her head into Anna's neck, breathing in slowly. _You smell like cinnamon, and apples, and…fresh water. _

Elsa smiled; her hands roamed slowly up and down. One found the dip of Anna's lower back, just above her hip line. The other settled across her upper back, her hand anchored on Anna's shoulder.

Anna reacted much the same way; her eyes were closed, her forehead was pressed against Elsa's shoulder, and she too breathed in the other woman's scent. She smelled like crisp linen, with a small hint of vanilla. Anna had never smelled something so beautiful in her life. _You're perfect; you smell like laundry and baking. _Anna smiled to herself, and decided that this needed to happen again. She didn't care when, where, or how. But this was her new favourite thing to do; having Elsa's arms wrapped around her was the most comfortable sensation she had ever felt. _We fit each other…_

They were so caught up in their moment that neither one realized the rain had started to fall. It was only when a fat drop of water hit the back of Elsa's neck that letting go was a necessity. They stepped away from each other, both flushed from their indulgence with one another. Elsa bit her lower lip. "Do you need a ride home? It's…really coming down." She smiled sheepishly.

"You wouldn't mind?" The younger woman grinned and brought her bag up to shelter herself. Elsa shook her head and reached into her pocket, retrieving her keys to unlock the Golf. They rushed inside before they could get any wetter, and Elsa turned on the ignition. Her Sigur Rós CD continued playing the song she was listening to on her way here. Anna stared at the radio intently, listening to the haunting, melodic tones. Elsa watched her adoringly. "Who is this?" Anna finally asked.

"Sigur Rós, they're Icelandic." Elsa smiled and reached into her storage console, bringing out a CD case for Anna to examine. "So, where is home?" Elsa pursed her lips, tasting the rain that had managed to fall on her face. Anna directed her with 'left, right, left' rather than just giving her an address; she wondered if Anna was making her drop her off a distance away. _Smart._

"It's not far from here; I just…think it might be best if I walk from now on." Anna looked to Elsa sadly, hoping she didn't offend. Elsa nodded in understanding and smiled reassuringly.

"I get it. It's smart. Before you go…" Elsa reached out and pressed the eject button, and placed the CD into its case. "Here…enjoy it." Anna's eyes widened with appreciation. She took it and slipped it into her bag. She motioned to open the car door, and Elsa looked forward down the street. Then, Anna's hand touched her arm.

"Thank you…for coming today." Anna's eyes were filled with appreciation.

Elsa swallowed, and gave her a nod. "I'll see you Monday, Anna."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

As soon as Anna was inside, and the door was closed, she leaned against it and let out the most satisfied sigh. _She came. She actually came to see you. And she hugged you back! _Her heart was pounding jubilantly. She grinned as she remembered the way Elsa smelled. _Linen and vanilla. _

"Anna? Is that you?"

"Yes, mom! I'm home." She wiped her face off with her hand and walked further into the hallway.

"Good timing; did you miss the rain? Ah…no, you did not." Her mother chuckled. "Guess what? I'm making kringle! Would you like to help?" Anna's eyes widened. _How perfect is that!?_

"Absolutely! Hey, mom…my English teacher really likes kringle; could we save some for me to give to her on Monday?" She removed her bag and jogged over to her mother, joining her in the kitchen. She could already smell the almond paste.

Anna and her mother spent the remainder of the afternoon baking a large kringle ring; more than enough for a very generous sized helping for Elsa. When Anna's father came home, he brought some dinner for everyone in celebration of a victory in one of his court cases. As he entered the kitchen, he smiled at the two busy ladies; it always brought him such joy to see Anna cooking with Gerda.

"Kai!" Anna's mother exclaimed. "I didn't hear you come in." She gave her husband a peck on the cheek and took the pizzas from him; setting them down on the counter.

"Kringle? What's the occasion?" Kai smiled and took a seat on a chair in the corner of the kitchen.

"I had an overabundance of almonds, and we haven't had it in quite some time." Gerda walked back over to Anna, and helped her with stretching the dough for the ring. "Turns out, one of Anna's teachers loves kringle, as well. So this works out nicely." Anna smiled at the mention, and continued kneading.

Anna retired to her room after dinner, and immediately popped the CD Elsa gave her into her player. A text from Kristoff buzzed in her pocket.

_Well? Did she show? _Anna smiled.

_She did :)_

_Awesome! How did it go? What did you guys do?! _Anna sat on her bed, eager to tell him about her wonderful afternoon. She recalled almost every detail, and felt her stomach flip when she told him about the hug they shared. Kristoff's reaction was very positive, but he once again advised caution.

_I know. The last thing I want is for her to get in trouble for this. If this goes well, we will just have to wait until the year is over. Once I'm no longer her student, we won't have to worry anymore, right?_

_I don't know. But I hope so. Sven says hi! _Anna giggled at that last comment.

_Can you do me a huge favor Monday? I want to show up extra early to give her something._

_You don't think that's a little risky? :/_

_I'm willing to try. If I miss out, I can try lunch._

_Okay, as long as you wake up early enough :P _

Anna snickered and said goodnight. She laid down and closed her eyes, a smile still plastered on her face. She let her thoughts drift to the day's events again, reliving the sense of pride she felt when she managed to get Elsa into the boat. And the relief that washed over her when Elsa hugged back.

All the gazes, the body language…Elsa _had _to feel the same way, didn't she?

* * *

Monday could not have come fast enough for Elsa. She spent her entire Sunday afternoon marking papers, and thinking about Anna in-between. The effect this girl was having on her was getting out of hand, but Elsa could not keep herself from enjoying the thoughts. It almost felt as though Anna was _courting _her.

She had never been pursued like that before; usually it was done much in the same fashion as Hans was currently attempting. Anna just seemed to like _spending time _with her. It was so refreshing. She smiled to herself as she set her purse and briefcase down on her desk; a sudden knock at her door startled her. The lights weren't even on, how did anyone know she was already here? _Hans, it's far too early, to- _She turned. Her heart jumped.

"Hey…" Anna closed the door behind her, and then turned back toward Elsa. Her smile made the older woman melt.

"What are you doing here so early?" Elsa's eyebrow furrowed slightly, but she didn't intend to look the least bit angry. Anna bit her lower lip. _Gods, why do you do that. _Elsa's throat clenched. Her anxiety activated, and she suddenly felt her stomach churn. _What if someone saw you? What if someone sees us? _

"I wanted to give you something, without it making an awkward scene, or…something." She smiled shyly and walked toward the taller woman. She set what looked like a cooler bag down on the floor, and leaned over to open it; Elsa watched curiously as Anna brought out what appeared to be a plate covered in tin foil. _You…you made me something?_

"What's this?" Elsa reached a shaky hand out when Anna offered it to her. The tips of Elsa's fingers brushed Anna's hand so lightly that the blonde didn't even notice, but the younger girl _did_. Something stirred inside of Anna at the miniscule contact. Enough was enough…

"H-have a look." She stammered, but recovered immediately. The smile on the redhead's face was so endearing, she almost could have dropped it. She pulled back the foil, and immediately her eyes rolled when the intoxicating aroma of her favorite dessert filled her nose.

"You made me kringle…" Elsa's eyes settled on Anna's; a look of disbelief written on them. Anna just continued smiling, holding her gaze. "Thank you. Thank you, so much." She set the plate down on her desk. Anna stepped a little closer; Elsa's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't step away.

"Anna…" She felt her temperature rise; she might have even started to sweat under her suit jacket.

"I…" Her eyes never left the entrancing blue stare boring into her. Anna needed to say this, she needed to make sure. After discovering how Elsa felt in her arms, and now how even just the slightest touch affected her, it was essential. "I want…no, I-I _need _to see you again."

Elsa's chest filled with air through a heavy, silent gasp. She didn't exhale, not right away. Her eyes shifted side to side as they read Anna's. _She…she's serious. _

Anna was staring at her expectantly; Elsa was unable to respond. It was sinking in. _She feels the same._

But fear reared its ugly head. "Anna, I don't…I don't know, alright?" She turned away and busied herself with putting the foil back over the dish.

"Elsa-" The older woman winced. "There is nothing wrong with what we did. We were just two people, spending an afternoon together." She sounded so sure of herself, Elsa almost believed her.

"Just because it was a day off, doesn't mean it negated the facts, Anna. I am your teacher, and you are my student. It's not proper for us to be-"

"Proper? It's not like I'm fifteen, or something. I am eighteen, you know." Anna bit back, perhaps more aggressively than intended. Elsa blinked and let out a small sigh; replacing the gift in its bag and turning around to face her again.

"Even so. I'm still an authority figure, and I have a responsibility as the…_more_ adult person in this situation." Now Anna was _really _upset. She crossed her arms and her posture changed to a defensive stance.

"I'm not a child, Elsa. I know what I'm feeling, and I have weighed the consequences." Elsa's mouth opened for a response midway through her sentence, but she froze at the mention of 'feeling'.

"What-what are you feeling?" Elsa just stared at her. Anna looked down at the floor, and pursed her lips.

"I feel…a connection, between us." Elsa felt woozy all of a sudden and reached back to grab hold of the edge of her desk, successfully doing so without stirring any suspicion from the younger woman. "Saturday was one of the best days of my life; I helped you, I talked with you for hours, I fed you." She smiled slightly and a small sniffle sounded from Anna's direction; her frustration was mounting. She could not understand how Elsa was so opposed to something that felt so natural, so exquisite.

Elsa's brow furrowed into a worried expression as she noticed Anna's shoulders shaking. _Is she crying? No. No no no please don't cry, you darling…_

"Anna…" She whispered. Why couldn't she just admit it? That she felt the connection, too. That being with Anna that day was the most thrilling experience she had in ages.

Anna went rigid again, she felt patronized, and began to question whether or not she had read this all wrong. She was so certain based off of how well their day together went, and the way Elsa would look at her.

"Every Saturday, I will be at that fountain around noon. I would like nothing more than to have you join me again, and again, and…" she sniffled again. Elsa felt her chest tighten painfully. "…again." She wiped her eyes and turned to head for the classroom door. "I hope you like your kringle; I'll see you in a little while." She left without another word, and Elsa just stood there like a statue staring at the door. This was getting out of hand.

* * *

The rest of the day crawled by at an almost painful pace. The morning class wasn't bad, at least. Anna wasn't overly involved, but seemed to have recovered from the unfortunate morning exchange. Elsa managed to dodge Hans today, feigning exhaustion and lack of appetite. In truth, she just wanted to be alone, and eat her delectable almond pastry alone. When Hans finally left her classroom, she brought out the plate, peeled back the foil, tore off a generous piece and brought it close to her face. She examined it closely; inhaled a deep breath.

It was olfactory bliss; she immediately salivated, and smiled. Tears welled in her eyes as she was reminded of the kringle her mother used to make. She took the first bite, and moaned rather loudly. _Oh. My. God. _She couldn't help but smile a second time. It was almost as if the pastry was drugged. _Fucking heroin. It must be laced with heroin. _She joked with herself.

Unknown to Elsa, she had an audience. Anna was standing outside her door, stealthily peeking in at her through the narrow glass window. She smiled when she saw Elsa's reaction to the taste of the treat she had made with such care, such attention to detail. She even made sure that she and her mother prepared it the proper Danish way, just for Elsa. She would always feed her nothing but the best; she would always feed her food made with love. Anna's heart sank when she saw Elsa wipe at her eyes. _Tears? Is she crying? Oh, no Elsa. Please don't cry; I couldn't bear it…_

When she saw Elsa smiling again as she continued indulging, her chest filled and she released an exhilarated sigh.

* * *

Olaf could smell it from the hallway…_kringle. _He rushed to the door, only to almost collide with Elsa.

"You brought home some kringle!" He bounced excitedly. Elsa smiled at him as she closed the door behind her, and handed him the plate. He immediately peeled back the foil and took in a long whiff of the divine dessert.

"Anna made it for me." A blush tinted her cheeks. She removed her boots and took off her suit jacket.

"Who's Anna?" He tore off a piece and stuffed it in his mouth.

"…the student who ran into me. Then wrote me an apology letter, then called me gorgeous…" She chuckled. _Who I'm sure that I'm falling in love with… _

"Awesome! Oh jeeze, was it okay for me to take some?" He looked worried. Elsa just smiled and nodded at him as she reached for a piece, herself.

"I've been munching on it all day." She licked some almond paste off her finger. "Is your date tonight?" She took a small bite and closed her eyes. Regardless of having snacked on it throughout the day, every _nibble _was heaven.

"Mmmhmm! Do you want to meet him quickly?" His eyes lit up, and again, Elsa just can't say no when those big brown orbs look at her like that. She smiled and gave him an adoring glance.

"Of course, I would love to meet him." She stepped further into the room and stretched her arms upward. "Do I call him marshmallow? Or Gunnar…"

"I don't think he'll care either way, but calling him Marshmallow is more fun." He chortled. Elsa loved that chortle; it always made her day. She retreated to her room and changed into more casual clothes. She donned her light blue silky pajama pants, and a black camisole. Her hair was released from the high bun she had styled it into this morning.

A knock at the door elicited a sickeningly adorable leap from the couch by Olaf; she smiled and shook her head lightly, getting up and heading for the door. Olaf wasn't kidding; this guy was _big. _He definitely worked out, and was twice as tall as Olaf. _How does __that_ _work? _She grimaced at the thought, and put it at the back of her mind.

"Hiii Marshmallow!" Olaf chimed. The giant lifted him up into the most adorable hug Elsa had ever seen. _He is going to give me diabetes. _

"Is this Elsa?" And he had a booming voice, to match. She smiled and approached the door, extending her hand.

"You must be Gunnar; it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Her smile was very sincere, his handshake was very firm.

Once the two were gone, Elsa locked the door and headed back to her bedroom. There wasn't any marking that needed to be done tonight, and she decided that she needed a relaxation session. She took a nice, hot shower, and turned her stereo on to London Grammar. Her thoughts drifted to Anna; she wondered if she was enjoying the Sigur CD…if she wasn't too angry at her to listen to it. She sighed. _Anna…I'm so sorry. _A sad expression washed over her face. She lit some candles and turned off the light. She laid down in her bed and let out another heavy sigh.

She just could not stop thinking about the red haired beauty. The tears…because of her. The dejected way she walked out of the room…because of her. The disappointment laced tone of her voice…because of her. Clearly Anna cared for her, and it was evident that Anna wanted something…more. If only she could have walked up to her, wiped her tears away and kissed her cheeks. Or comb her fingers through that beautiful, flaming hair.

She suddenly found herself wishing that Anna was here, with her. There were so many things she could do… She now found herself combating erotic thoughts of Anna in her head. She stared at her ceiling for what seemed like hours, trying to think of anything that had nothing to do with school or redheads, or women in general. Eventually her purpose was defeated by a pained squeal, and Elsa was curled up on her side; tears stinging at her eyes as she shut them tightly.

C_onceal it, don't feel it, don't...feel it. This is wrong; this is abuse of power! She is your student!_ But no matter how hard she tried, the images of Anna next to her on that paddle boat, the ghost of her touch on her hand when she took it at the dock, and led her to the boat...the way her hair ignited in the sunlight; her reassuring smile, the sense of safety and happiness she felt in her presence bombarded her mind. _The way she hugged you_. Those lips, that neck line, those captivating eyes...those beautiful, full brea- No! _NO! No no no..._

A divine mockery; the song that began to play was 'Flickers'.

_And every time I go to bed, an image of you flickers in my head._

Elsa grabbed her pillow and buried her head under it. _As if this will help. _She was losing the battle, the struggle exhausting her.

_It flickers, it flickers in my head. It flickers, it flickers in my head._

With a resigned sigh, she slid her right hand down her side and slipped it under her silken pajama bottoms. Lace skimmed the back of her hand; her fingers found their soaked destination and began to work. She moved them in circles, dipped one inside herself, and padded along the ridges slowly, summoning a wet 'pop' sound when she withdrew her finger. _Unngh...Anna. _

She let out a short, sharp puff of air, and dampened her fingers enough to slip two inside, curling them expertly to reach her extraordinarily sensitive inner more area. A cold sweat broke out over her back.

_In my head…In my head, now…_

Her thighs burned with guilty desire and intense tingling caused by her ministrations. She imagined it was Anna's hand, and adjusted her angle to push deeper. _Anna...Anna, oh Fuck Anna..._ She writhed and squirmed, and bit into the pillow. In no time she found her built up tension released into a flood of warmth that enraptured her entire body; her head swam, her hips jerked, and without warning her body overwhelmingly willed her to sob. She withdrew her hand and balled it into a fist against her stomach, sobbing hard into the pillow over her head.

How was she going to get through the rest of this week?

* * *

**A/N: Things are starting to heat up ;)**

**If you check my bio, I've put a picture of kringle up, and a link to the Flickers song. I would highly recommend putting it on and re-reading the masturbation scene. I had it on repeat while I was writing it. Again, thanks to everyone for sticking around! It's only going to get better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 **

The car ride home with Kristoff was silent. At every stop light he glanced over to evaluate his best friend. He had deduced that the plan didn't exactly go the way Anna had wanted it to.

"I'm going to take a wild guess. This morning wasn't so great, huh?" Kristoff tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, and slowed down to pull over. They were a little less than a block away from home, and he didn't want her to be embarrassed by red eyes and sniffling as she walked through the door.

"I don't know, Kris." Anna's voice wavered. Tears were going to fall soon.

"Don't know about what?" He turned the ignition off and repositioned himself in his seat to face her.

"I don't know if I read this whole thing right. I was so sure." She brought a hand up to her mouth, pressing her lips against her knuckles in thought.

"What did she say?"

"She patronized me, Kris. Acted like I was a child. She said she was the 'more adult person here'." She crabbed, and "air quoted". She made an irritated hissing sound.

"Well, she certainly doesn't know you the way someone like me knows you. I know that you're wise beyond your years, but she doesn't. How can you expect her to take this seriously? Think about it."

"What, now you're on _her _side?" Anna exclaimed, shooting him a glare.

"No, Anna. Maybe I'm being too devil's advocate here, but let's look at this objectively, okay?" Anna crossed her arms and exhaled. "You _are _her student. She _is _your teacher. From her perspective, one of her students has started paying extra special attention to her. Maybe even flirted with her a little-"

"I haven't _flirted_! I've just-"

He raised a hand. "Shh! Just let me speak, alright?" She slumped in her seat and let out a little grunt. "She's a teacher who has a student basically pursuing her. Her career and reputation both could be compromised. Just think about that. Would you want to risk your livelihood, your dream, something that you went great lengths to achieve, over something as frivolous as a student's crush?" Kristoff's wording was a little harsh, but he was right. Anna scowled and closed her eyes, fighting back tears.

"I know that how you feel isn't just a simple crush but she doesn't know that, Anna. You've got to think of how scary this must be for her."

"Well, on Saturday I will know for sure."

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head.

"I gave her a…sort of ultimatum." She looked up at him, he looked confused. "I told her that every Saturday I would wait at the fountain at noon, for half an hour. I said that I wanted her company, and if she wanted to see me, then she would show."

"And if she doesn't show?"

"Then I simply won't pursue it."

"And if she does show?" Kristoff smiled a little.

"Then we go from there." Anna snickered bitterly, not really believing at this point that she will.

"If she does, then you have to come up with a plan. Boundaries, rules. You cannot get caught, Anna." A look of pure concern cross his face, and he put a hand on her shoulder. Anna nodded and put her hand on top of his.

"I know. Thank you, Kristoff. For understanding."

"Hey, you're my best friend. You're family." He insisted, and took her hand to give it a little squeeze. "Are you okay to go home?"

"Yeah. Can we walk Sven tonight, though?"

He laughed heartily. "Of course."

* * *

By Friday, Elsa was completely exhausted. She practically raced home from work and immediately changed into comfortable clothes. Tonight was a movie with Olaf kind of night. Except, he had plans with Marshmallow. It had to happen sooner or later. Oh well, at least maybe she could just get all her marking done tonight.

She grabbed a Carlsberg from the fridge, popped it open, took a big swig and sat down at the dining table with her pile of papers. They were dissections of the final short story from the collection book, and wouldn't be quick to get through. Soon they would be getting into the novel for the year. _I'll need to arrange getting the movie. _

Three cans, several bathroom breaks and four hours later she was finished. A wave of relief washed over her as she sat back in her chair. She actually was quite pleased with herself; she could enjoy the rest of her weekend. _Weekend. Saturday. Tomorrow is Saturday. Gods. _She brought her hands up and rubbed her temples. _What am I going to do? _

She decided on a shower, and to sleep it off. As if sleep would come easily.

_And every time I go to bed, an image of you flickers in my head, and every time I fall asleep, an image of you flows in my dream._

She swatted at the air in a futile attempt to get the song out of her head.

* * *

Anna felt nauseated. She arrived at the usual bench, in front of the fountain, quite some time ago. Her nerves made her feel queasy, almost faint. Her eyes darted everywhere. To every face. To every car she could see. She brought her phone out and checked the time. _12:27. _She had been waiting for twenty-seven minutes.

"Stupid. You're so stupid. You really thought she would come." She huffed and grabbed the cooler bag she brought, standing to finally leave. Elsa was still nowhere to be seen. Anna shook her head and felt hot tears press at the back of her eyes as she headed off toward one of the paths.

She was walking at a slow pace, still hopeful that there would suddenly be a hand on her shoulder, or she would hear Elsa calling her name in the distance. No such luck yet, but she _was _being followed. Elsa arrived behind Anna just as she was walking away; thinking better of it, she briskly walked after her instead. She didn't want to make a scene.

The path Anna chose had fairly heavy traffic. Elsa felt uncomfortable revealing herself until the younger girl was somewhere more private. What if another one of the students was here? Or one of the teachers? It took enough convincing herself, and enough courage to come; her heart would be broken if it was all for nothing, and they were discovered after all.

Anna turned down another path, this one more overgrown and less popular, it seemed. Elsa still followed at a distance, looking behind her for anyone familiar before venturing after her target. Anna wiped at her eyes, Elsa's stomach sank. She watched the younger girl from the bush, still unsure of what to say, still unsure if she should be here.

"Well, more for me. I should have known." Anna brought out a blanket and draped it over the grass, then let out another sigh. Elsa bit her lip, and took a breath. The shaking of the disturbed leaves alerted Anna to her presence, and she turned to meet the older woman's gaze. All Elsa could do was smile; the look on Anna's face was indescribable. She even gasped and covered her mouth. _Adorable._

"You…you came." Anna's hand lowered to her chest, palm pressed against her heart. Elsa nodded and approached her. The two stood still for a short moment, until Anna lurched forward and wrapped her arms around the taller woman. This was the second most private moment they had shared so far. No one was around, no one to fear. Elsa let out a happy sound, something like a whine mixed with a moan, and tightened her grip around Anna's waist.

Without thinking, Anna turned her head and pressed her lips to the side of Elsa's neck. The older woman didn't flinch, or even make any effort to protest. She absorbed the feeling, but suddenly felt a tear trickle down to her collarbone.

"Anna? Don't cry." She dragged her hand up Anna's back, stroking it reassuringly. "I'm sorry I was late." Much to her surprise, she unconsciously kissed Anna's hair, somewhere around her temple. A small hiccuped laugh resonated across her shoulder.

"I'm just so happy." Anna laughed bashfully, and clung to Elsa more tightly.

"I didn't want anyone to see. I had to stay back." She bit her lip, still feeling that she owed her an explanation. She caught the familiar scent of cinnamon.

"I know. I understand. I was just afraid you didn't come, but now that you're here…I know." Elsa smiled and leaned her cheek against the top of Anna's head. Today she was not going to say 'this is wrong' or 'we shouldn't be doing this'. Today, she was going to just _be _here, however long possible.

"I brought some food." Anna piped up, and finally released Elsa from her embrace.

Elsa smiled as Anna took her hand shamelessly, leading her to the blanket she set. She brought cookies, cucumber and dill sandwiches, lingonberry juice, and some homemade potato crisps. It was all so delicious; Elsa hadn't felt so relaxed in such a long time that she couldn't recall.

After eating the bulk of the lunch, Elsa and Anna had started discussing past relationships. A subject that Elsa was normally uncomfortable with, but it came out easily with Anna. "She was…aloof, I guess is the best word I could use."

"Not ready for commitment, or?" Anna took another bite of a krumkake she was working on. Elsa shrugged.

"I don't know if I was ready for _commitment _at that time, either. But she just…didn't seem to know when it was appropriate to _be there_, you know? When my parents died-" Elsa's breath caught in her throat. She cleared it. "-when my parents died, she wasn't around. She seemed to purposefully make sure she was unavailable. And I needed her." Elsa looked down at her hands. Anna tossed her cookie aside and reached over, closing her hands over Elsa's.

"I would never, ever let you down like that. She was a coward, and selfish." Anna's look of determination was so endearing Elsa couldn't hold back the adoring smile that formed on her lips. She studied the younger woman's eyes briefly and nodded in agreement. "I think…I think that's why this is happening." She pursed her lips.

"This?" Anna tilted her head, suddenly anxious to hear what Elsa's definition of 'this' was.

"Yes. This." Elsa withdrew one of her hands and placed it on top of Anna's, her gaze never breaking from those breath taking eyes. "This…_connection _we have, to reiterate what you said Monday." Anna felt immensely flattered.

"You remembered." A rapid blush appeared over her nose. Elsa smiled softly, her eyes cast downward toward Anna's lips. She looked down at their hands.

"It's all I've been able to think about all week. You made a very compelling argument, you know." Elsa smiled again, now playing with Anna's hands nervously.

"We're not doing anything wrong." Anna offered, returning touches to Elsa's hands.

"Not yet…" Elsa chuckled and let out a sigh. Anna's heart leapt at the utterance. _Does that mean she wants more? _Anna could only wish at this point. The two sat in silence as they both contemplated the discussion. Anna was debating kissing her hand; Elsa was debating kissing her mouth.

"Elsa…" Anna swallowed hard, and waited for the older woman to look her in the eyes. When she did, Anna raised their hands, and as her stomach frantically flipped, pressed her lips to the back of Elsa's left hand. She watched as Elsa's mouth opened slightly, and her chest began to undulate. Anna scooted closer, a single tear fell down Elsa's cheek. Anna lifted her hand to wipe it away, but Elsa caught it by the wrist and pulled her in. Their lips met as easily as though it were second nature to both of them.

At first they were completely still, adjusting to the culmination of weeks' worth of ambiguity and doubt. When their lips finally shifted and formed more comfortably against each other, there was no comparison to how it felt. The degree of softness in Elsa's lips simply could not be measured. Anna leaned closer, and tilted her head to deepen the kiss; her lips pushed eagerly against Elsa's, kneading as her hand rose to the side of Elsa's neck. Her fingers rested at the base of Elsa's earlobe, and her thumb swept across her jawline.

Goose bumps emerged across Elsa's arms, evoking a low moan. She was induced into a euphoric high, hardly able to breathe, let alone move. But she willed her hand to extend and take hold of Anna's chin, hoping to communicate that she didn't want this to stop any time soon. Anna smiled against her lips at the gesture, and tilted her head to the other side, leaning even closer. Elsa wrapped her free arm around the redhead and drew her in. When they decided they should probably breathe again, they parted, panting lightly, and stared at each other.

Elsa was the first to move. She smiled and tilted her head forward to rest it against Anna's. The younger woman nuzzled her in return. Anna's hand never moved from Elsa's neck. She brushed Elsa's jawline a second time.

"_This_…can't be wrong." Elsa whispered, and her lips were immediately caught again in a passionate kiss from her newly acquired sweetheart.

For the remainder of the afternoon, Elsa and Anna lay on the blanket and watched the clouds, holding hands and still talking about whatever topics came up. In the end, they never seemed to be able to talk enough. They talked about the Sigur Rós album that Elsa lent her. They talked about Anna's parents, exchanged coming out stories. Talked about Kristoff and how supportive he had been throughout this whole ordeal.

Elsa felt a pang of guilt; she should really update Olaf.

* * *

For Monday's class Elsa handed back the assignments she blazed through on the Friday night, and revealed that the class would be starting the novel assigned this year. On Wednesday, everyone had their copy from the library, and they began to read it.

"Like Water for Chocolate." Elsa held up her copy of the book. It had several post-it markers sticking out of it, obviously worn from use. She continued: "…a romantic fable from Mexico which centers on a young woman who discovers that her cooking has magical effects. The tale's heroine, Tita, is the youngest of three daughters in a traditional Mexican family. Bound by tradition to remain unmarried while caring for her aging mother, Tita nevertheless falls in love with a handsome young man named Pedro." Elsa looked to the students. "Sounds fun." She smiled as several of them laughed.

One by one, various students read aloud. They managed to get through the first two chapters before Elsa decided it was time to get ready for the period to end.

"We'll continue tomorrow." She rounded her desk and took a seat. Once the bell sounded, everyone scurried out quickly. Anna waited to make sure she was the last student in the crowd, carefully sliding a folded piece of paper under a pile of file folders at the corner of Elsa's desk. She didn't even look back. Elsa watched as her darling left, and as soon as the door was closed, she snatched the note and unfolded it.

'_Min kjæreste,_

_Hopefully you remember where I live. Come to my neighborhood around 7. Here's my number. DO NOT under ANY circumstance text me before 7. Just to be safe. Also, put my name as "Astrid". And burn this note. Seriously, burn this note. _

_+47 443-26-62' _

Elsa smiled at the term of endearment and folded the paper to an even smaller size than it originally was, and slipped it into a pocket in her purse that zipped shut. '_Burn it'. _She chuckled. _Clever girl. _

Of course she remembered where Anna lived, how could she forget?

* * *

It was a little past 6:30 when Elsa was finally heading down the stairwell to the teacher's parkade. She pulled out her phone to check the time and uttered a curse under her breath. She unlocked her car and sat inside, setting her briefcase and purse down on the passenger seat. She reached over and retrieved Anna's note from its hidden pocket, entering the number into her phone contacts.

"There, _Astrid_." She snickered and slipped the key in the ignition, ready to head over to Anna's house. Within less than fifteen minutes, she passed her front door. She continued down the street about half a block and found a parking spot. She turned her car off and waited for the clock to say "7".

_When you leave, turn right and walk half a block. Look for me. _On the dot, she sent it.

_Be right there :)_

Elsa smiled, and turned her head to look behind her. Soon she saw a figure approaching her, and felt her nerves buzz with excitemen_t_. It was Anna. _So that's your house_. . She opened the car door and sat inside. As soon as the door was closed she was over the centre console, kissing Elsa fervently. They paused, breathed hotly against each other's mouths, and touched each other's faces.

"I'm glad you remembered." Anna grinned and kissed the corner of Elsa's mouth. Elsa gave an affirmative sounding groan and began kissing along Anna's jawline, up to her ear, and gave her lobe a playful nip. Anna squealed softly and kissed the tip of Elsa's nose.

"So, is this going to be a regular thing?" Elsa raised her eyebrow, chuckling with bemusement.

"Actually, if you don't miiiiiind…" Anna snickered, then sobered. "I wanted to talk to you about some ideas I have. For boundaries and rules." Elsa nodded and turned in her seat to face her. "Kristoff made me think about it. The last thing I want is for you to get in trouble, so we need to seriously set some things in stone between us."

"I'm all ears." Elsa took Anna's hand and focused on the younger woman's eyes.

"First off, no texting before 7. My family takes dinner very seriously, and would find it odd if my phone went off before 7. It never does." Elsa nodded. "When we're in school, you are my teacher, and I am your student. I won't be visiting you early in the morning anymore, and I won't be handing you notes like I did today, again. Now that you have my number, and we have the texting rule, we can see each other in the evenings when possible, and on the weekends." Again Elsa nodded. She was so touched that Anna had put so much thought into this. She was wondering how this was going to work, but her clever girl went ahead and worked it all out.

"Got it. The teacher and student dynamic won't be a problem on my end." Elsa leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Are you sure you can resist looking at me luridly while my nose is in a book?" She cocked an eyebrow and bit her lip, a weakness for Elsa.

"Yes, _dear_." She muttered sarcastically and stuck her tongue out. "Don't worry about me, worry about keeping your gazes and swooning in check; especially when I wear low cut blouses." She too, can cock her eyebrow suggestively, and she did. Anna gulped but laughed, giving the blonde's arm a light smack.

"Also, no pictures. And we have to delete our message history before bed every night." She kissed the tip of Elsa's nose again, and reached up to caress her cheek. Elsa nodded yet again, and tilted her head in for another kiss.

"I think I can manage to live without." They embraced, kissed, and chatted for a few more minutes before Anna regrettably needed to leave. Elsa smiled at her as she waved one more time after closing the door, and heading back to her house.

This could work. This could _actually _work.

* * *

**A/N: WHOOOOO! They FINALLY kissed! But alas, kiddies, there are storms ahead :(**

**I'm very sorry everyone, but I have to post one chapter at a time from here on out. Gotta catch up! But the good news is that the chapters will all be considerably longer, and they will be getting waaaay sexier ;)**

**Big thanks to my wife! She's awesome, and you know you married the right one when you can board the same ship. Yeah, even an incest one. Doesn'tmatterthey'rehot.**

**So, a few fun facts: "Min kjæreste_" _means my darling, in Norwegian. Anna's number is an authentically written Norwegian cell phone number (but don't call it, she won't be the one who answers), and it basically spells "Hey Anna" after the country/city codes.**

**Stay tuned; the next two chapters are very…delicious ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 **

**A/N: SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUT. You have been warned.**

* * *

All interactions during the following two weeks were conducted very cautiously. There was a new routine that needed to be learned, and an accord to adhere to in order to make this forbidden affair achievable. True to her word, Elsa did not struggle during school hours, but as soon as the dismissal bell rang, her appetite for Anna's lips, skin, hair – everything she could get her hands on elevated to a ravenous degree.

After that torturous ringing filled her classroom, she had to wait; wait to get into her car, to drive to Anna's street, to take her away wherever they could go to have privacy. Olaf knew, but with Marshmallow coming over so frequently now the two women wouldn't have nearly enough privacy. The longer this had been going for, the more Elsa _needed_. She needed to be closer, as close as possible. If this were an ordinary situation, Elsa would most certainly have already taken it to the next level.

Elsa sighed as she sat at her dining table with Olaf, yet again playing out how she would touch Anna_, when _she can touch Anna that intimately for the first time. Of course she wanted it to be perfect, memorable, earth shattering. She knew that she wouldn't have to worry about lack of experience, which was a bonus.

"Elsa?" Olaf had been trying to get her attention for the last few seconds. "Elsa? Hey! Is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Sorry, what's up?" She poked her salad with her fork and turned to look at him.

"Remember that conference? The flight is this Friday. I have to be at the airport by 6:30, at the latest. Is that still going to be okay?"

"Sure." _The conference!_ She would have the apartment all to herself for a whole week! That's perfect! _I can finally have her over._ A smile crept over her lips and she popped a cherry tomato in her mouth.

Olaf smiled slyly at his roommate and raised an eyebrow. "Are you gonna bring her over?" Elsa jumped slightly. _Am I _that _easy to read? _

"M-maybe." She coughed, taking a drink of water to still her minor embarrassment.

"Good! It's about time, I think. I've certainly had my Mallow Man over enough." Chortle.

Elsa snorted. "What? 'Mallow Man'? That's what you're calling him now?"

"Well I can't say 'my fluffy wuffy puffy hunk of burnin'-"

"Oh Gods, Olaf…" She raised her eyebrows and flung another tomato in her mouth.

"Aaaaanyway. You should definitely bring her here. No one will see you, and you can finally have a real date, maybe. You could make her dinner!"

Elsa blinked. "The only dinner I can make involves a phone and a delivery man."

"Heeeey! She's a cook, right?" Elsa nodded. "Why don't you ask her if she would like to cook something _with _you? How romantic is that!"

It _is _romantic. Elsa smiled sheepishly at the thought, and gave a nod. "Good plan. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow." Tomorrow being Saturday. They still had their Vigeland park dates, every Saturday.

* * *

"I have some news." Elsa smiled as she fed Anna a piece of rye bread with cream cheese. The two were in the grove where they shared their first kiss three weeks ago, having another picnic. Anna's eyebrows rose in excitement and she tilted her head inquisitively, flapping her hands as if to say "tell me! Tell me!" Elsa giggled lightly.

"Olaf is leaving this Friday, for a week. I'll have the apartment to myself…" She looked at Anna's eyes, which went from being simply excited to being absolutely ecstatic. She took a moment to chew and swallow before responding.

"So that means…I can finally see your place?" Anna looked to the older woman hopefully, and squealed with delight when she nodded.

"I was hoping that, after I drop him off at the airport on Friday, I could come pick you up…and you could-" She paused, a rather vibrant blush formed over her cheeks. "-stay the night. If you can convince your parents you're going to a friend's, or something. Wait, that's lying! I can't ask you to _lie_!"

"Elsa! I got it covered, don't worry…" She pacified Elsa with a soft kiss to her cheek, and a little nuzzle. "I can tell them that Merida and I need to work on a report for chemistry."

"You're sure?" Elsa still looked worried. She couldn't even fathom how Anna's parents would react if they knew their daughter was slipping away to have some sort of tryst with her teacher. She thrust the thought to the back of her mind; now was not the time to think of such things.

"Positive. I've already done it a few times. And…if I take my bike…" She trailed her finger up Elsa's stomach teasingly. "I can tell them that I'll come home after my usual Saturday bike ride." She looked up into blue eyes and winked. "So you'll have me in that apartment all day after." Elsa couldn't have looked more thrilled. Anna's confidence diffused all worries she had.

"I was also thinking that…maybe we could cook something together." Elsa looked a little sheepish, but Anna's eyes widened enthusiastically.

"You want to cook with me? I would love to!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around Elsa, kissing at her neck and shoulder. "We could make a nice salmon steak dinner together, or trout, or…whatever you want!" Elsa smiled and gave a little shrug.

"I haven't had salmon in quite some time, actually. Olaf usually sticks to Asian or North American foods, and I'm really getting sick of beef steak; salmon steak sounds excellent to me." She placed a soft kiss on Anna's forehead.

"Tell you what, I'll pick up everything we'll need and meet you at your building. Just text me after you dropped Olaf off."

"How about you just give me a list, and let me worry about that." Anna gave her a confused look. "If I can't take you out for dinner, at least let me pay for the one you're going to make us."

"We're making it together, silly." She stuck her tongue out at the blonde, but nodded. "We'll do it your way. I'll actually just give you the list right now…"

She pulled out her phone and began typing.

* * *

This week was especially brutal; getting to Friday seemed like an expedition up Mt Everest. At least the book they were reading was getting interesting. Anna especially liked how every chapter began with a recipe; she had never tried cooking Mexican food, but after reading these, she knew that had to be remedied one day. The main character was struggling with what was essentially a forbidden love, which was something she could definitely relate to right now.

The main character cooked for everyone in the story, and the magical thing about her cooking was that it had the ability to affect the emotions of whoever ate it, depending on what she was feeling as she prepared it. Anna loved this; it reminded her of when Elsa was crying as she ate the kringle. _I hope I can do that again on Friday. I'll prepare it with love. _

Every single night, Anna met Elsa down the street. Every single night they just drove around and talked about everything or nothing in particular. One of the nights, Elsa revealed that she had not in fact grown up in Oslo, but in a town called Arendel. That was where her father earned his fortune with a small boat manufacturing company he had started. When Elsa's mother wanted to move to Oslo for a better teaching position, he sold the company for more Krone than they knew what to do with. He still built boats as a hobby in Oslo, having a couple of connections around the ports helped.

That conversation led into why Olaf lived with Elsa. She took care of him while his family helped him get started with his own flower shop. They had been running their family business out of the same store for years and years, but Olaf and his brother wanted one of their own. Elsa didn't charge him rent, didn't make him pay for anything. He was always so good to her while they grew up together; she wanted to repay the favor.

When Friday finally arrived, a rule was broken at the end of class. Anna winked at Elsa on her way out the door. Elsa gulped rather loudly and immediately busied herself with some paperwork.

Both women, as soon as they were in their homes, ran to their showers and changed into fresh clothes. Casual clothes -no point dressing fancy for a night in, especially when they both knew that those clothes wouldn't be staying on for _too _long.

Olaf was ready to go. They loaded the Golf with his bags and headed off for the airport. He could sense a cloud of tension hovering over Elsa, and decided it was best to distract her with singing the entire ride out. When it was time for him to head into the building, Elsa helped him get his luggage out of the trunk, and gave him a big, warm hug.

"I'll see you in a week." He smiled broadly and gave her a wink before turning and walking away. "Good luck, Snowflake."

Next was the grocery store. She pulled out her phone to read the list after parking in the lot. _Carrots, gem potatoes…what are those? Salmon steaks x2, peas, honey. Seems simple enough. _She nodded and headed inside.

_Leaving grocery store. Meet at front door. _Elsa's heart thudded against her chest as she pressed 'send'. She inhaled through her nose, exhaled through her mouth, started her car, and- _bing!_

_See you soon! xox _

She smiled, and backed out of the stall.

* * *

"See? You cut at an angle so the softer inner portion has a greater surface area, which will absorb the honey and salt better." Elsa's head was tilted in wonder as she watched Anna cut the carrots. She had potato duty, and her cuts were thankfully simpler. Anna was happy to find that there was sea salt, and luckily an acceptable casserole dish to roast the vegetables in. _Thank the Gods for Olaf. _

"Are these okay?" Elsa's brow furrowed as she presented her hands to Anna, full of the cut potatoes. Anna nodded and pointed to the casserole dish.

"Just toss them in. Do you have any olive oil?" Elsa blinked and headed for the pantry, another sigh of relief. _Olaf, that's two points. _She grabbed it and returned to Anna's side, watching as she drizzled it over the potatoes. Elsa leaned back against the counter, continuing to watch Anna prepare. She decided that she would always be happy to watch Anna in the kitchen; it was like watching an artist.

By 8:30 their plates were clean. It was the most delicious meal Elsa had eaten in years. No offense to Olaf, of course. She wasn't sure what Anna did to that salmon steak, but the way it melted in her mouth was just, divine. Elsa let out a breath and gathered their dishes, then walked to the kitchen to clean them. Anna followed; they were talking about how much Anna hated mornings as opposed to Elsa, who didn't mind them in the least.

"I've never been a morning person. Ever. Since I was a child, I dreaded waking up every morning. My mind just…has never been a fan." Elsa smiled and ran the water in the sink, beginning to rinse the dishes off. "You know, Elsa…" Anna's tone shifted, Elsa turned to look at her, turning off the tap. "Since I met you, I have woken up early and happy almost every day after, even on days where I wouldn't see you, I have woken up happy. There are some days where I'm so eager to wake up, and get to school to see you, that I jump awake and the sun is barely in the sky."

Elsa dried her hands and turned completely to face Anna. She smiled lovingly and stepped closer. Anna swallowed, steeling herself to continue this speech. "I think you've…awoken me, Elsa." She laughed a little; Elsa felt her head spin pleasantly. She looked down at the younger woman and slowly wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her in for a heartfelt, appreciative kiss. Anna's hands slid up Elsa's arms and rested on her shoulders. Her hands played with Elsa's braid carefully, not wanting to muss it. _Yet. _

"Did I make a nice dinner, _honey_?" Anna grinned against Elsa's lips, which mirrored the smile.

"Yes, _dear_." The pair laughed and resumed kissing. Anna abruptly became aware that they were _really _alone this time, and she could kiss Elsa as much as she wanted, in any _wa_y that she wanted. There wasn't any need to keep checking out the car window, watch trees and bushes for movement, or be cautious about anything at all. They were in the privacy of Elsa's home. She could be as loud as she wanted, and take her time. Oh definitely, she was going to be loud.

Her thoughts inspired her to kiss Elsa harder, expressing more need with every stroke of her lips. The taller woman was slowly turning into putty in her arms; she could feel her sway into her body, pressing her hips against Anna's. When Elsa's hands wandered down and grazed Anna's backside, she broke the kiss and gazed upward.

Elsa's heart leapt up into her throat as Anna's perfect teal eyes looked up at her, hopeful, yearning. She swallowed, running so many things through her mind to convince herself that this was alright, that Anna wanted this as badly as she did. She needed to decipher the meaning behind Anna's current expression before even daring to breathe.

Their eyes danced with one another as the two women searched for consent within one another's gaze. Anna's eyes softened and she leaned into the taller woman. Elsa was surprised to suddenly feel Anna's hand on hers, lifting and guiding it up to the younger woman's face. When Anna pressed a soft kiss to her palm, she almost lurched forward from the sensation that tore through her, and her stomach spiraled. _Kiss me everywhere like that; I'm yours._

Elsa's eyes closed slowly as Anna reached up to touch the older woman's face. She pressed her palm against Elsa's cheek, her thumb softly brushed over her skin, eliciting a calm sigh from the blonde. When Elsa's eyes opened again, Anna searched the glacial blue depths that were filled with affection for her alone.

"Anna, you know that I would never ask or even want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, right?" Elsa bit her lip, and Anna just smiled. She tilted her head upward and playfully nipped at the tip of Elsa's nose.

"I know. But to set aside any doubts you may have, I want this. I want _you_." Anna's decree sent Elsa's heart up into her throat.

"_All_ of you…" A pulse between her legs caused her breath to hitch, and she noticed that Anna was lowering her head towards her throat, which vibrated with a loud moan when the younger woman's warm lips pressed against it almost desperately. Elsa's lips parted slightly with the moan, and she reached a hand up to clutch Anna's hair. She tilted her head to give her new lover more room to work, and was delighted as she took full advantage of Elsa's granting.

"_Gods…" _Elsa exhaled. She could feel Anna smiling against her neck, but not faltering. The redhead continued planting soft, deliberate kisses along the side, and then up Elsa's sharp jawline. The intoxicating sensations were making it harder for Elsa to stand; she could feel her knees shaking. _I didn't know that was __actually__ possible…_

Anna stopped. _No…why did you stop? _She gazed up at Elsa and smiled as her hands began outlining Elsa's sides. At that moment, Elsa realized just how much she needed Anna. Needed Anna to touch her, kiss her, surround her…_fill _her. She was brought back from her thoughts when she felt another kiss on her chin, and a hand moving up the back of her neck to her hair. _Her hands are everywhere, how is she doing this. _Anna loved how soft the platinum locks were; she leaned back a little to get a better view of Elsa's face as she began massaging the older woman's scalp. She could have sworn she heard Elsa purr.

Elsa finally tilted her head downward, and captured Anna's lips in a passionate, astonishingly deep kiss. Their lips fused so effortlessly, gliding across each other as though they were made to do this. A rather loud moan escaped Anna's mouth, muffled by Elsa's, but not diminished. A surge of confidence flowed through Elsa upon hearing the arousing response to her actions. Encouraged, she snaked her arm behind Anna's midsection, then broke the kiss to bend down and grab hold of the younger woman's legs with the other.

In one swift motion she scooped Anna into her arms like a princess, a delighted squeal emitted from the redhead, which made Elsa grin. Anna immediately leaned her face in again to kiss Elsa's cheek. A happy "hmm" sound was her reward, and she moved her lips to the edge of Elsa's ear. Goose bumps immediately swam over her arms, and she bit her lip. _Bedroom. Now. _

Anna was pleasantly light, whether adrenaline did or didn't have a hand in the ease of the lift. Elsa carried her prize toward her bedroom, kicking the door closed behind her as soon as they were inside. Anna's eyes widened at the sheer size of Elsa's bed; it had to be a king size, but the room was more than big enough to accommodate it. She let out a little giggle as Elsa carefully tossed her onto it, smiling down at the redhead.

"Come here…" Anna pleaded softly. Elsa almost swooned as Anna reached out to her from her bed. _Your bed. She's in your bed. She's finally here. Don't…don't waste this. _Elsa complied eagerly, wasting no time moving to the edge of the bed and climbing onto it. Anna's outstretched hand met Elsa's cheek, and migrated to the back of her neck as the older woman settled herself on top of her.

It was bliss. Elsa's weight and warmth above her, the older woman's body melding with her own as she lowered.

Anna's other hand reached around to Elsa's lower back, slipping up under her shirt to touch her bare skin. Elsa's hips dipped in response, causing her groin to lightly graze Anna's hip. _There's a spot… _Anna thought to herself. Their lips were reunited, as was the intensity of the kiss they shared in the kitchen. Elsa's braid fell over and brushed Anna's cheek, tickling her. Anna smiled against Elsa's lips, and brought her hands down to the button of her "prince charming's" jeans.

The kiss did not break. The tip of Anna's tongue swept across Elsa's bottom lip, and Elsa retaliated, curling hers and dragging it provocatively along the underside of Anna's. A new sense of urgency keenly shot through the woman underneath her, and in less than a second had Elsa's zipper down. She could feel the lace fringe of her lover's lingerie.

She spread her fingers across Elsa's lower abdomen as she let out a low groan; Elsa's tongue had become very brave. Anna's hands moved to the hem at the bottom of Elsa's top, inching it upwards, over her head, and onto the floor.

Elsa sat back, and reached behind her. Anna didn't waste any time in removing her polo shirt, tossing it to the floor. Her eyes widened with excitement when she heard a familiar _snap_, and watched with wonder as Elsa discarded her bra. Anna's lower lip quivered, and unconsciously she reared up, her hands reaching out to cup and play. Elsa smiled and reached behind Anna to free her of her own, just as eager to see and touch.

Elsa released a whine of pleasure as the pads of Anna's thumbs rubbed Elsa's nipples in a circular motion. A throbbing returned between her legs, and she felt herself gush. Anna's hands drifted to Elsa's sides, and she placed her warm, perfectly wet lips over the closest taught bud. Elsa admired the younger woman as she indulged; playing with her auburn locks and letting out several moans of appreciation before feeling the loss of contact. She shivered when Anna blew softly over the wetness she had left. _Holy hell._

While Elsa was dazed, Anna took advantage of the vulnerability and nudged her over. She took hold of the blonde's pant legs and began pulling them down intently, eager to reach new regions of Elsa's body. As soon as the jeans hit the floor, Anna dropped her head to Elsa's hip, placing several light kisses along the firm, taught muscle where her thigh and hip connected. Elsa cried out at the jolt of ecstasy it caused to run through her nerves, but Anna's actions remained uninterrupted.

Her hands were stroking along Elsa's thighs now, nails gently raked across her porcelain skin, leaving light red marks as evidence of the claiming. Elsa was helpless, unable to even manage to reach down and touch Anna's hair. The redhead had her paralyzed.

_How is she doing this… She is so __done__ when I get my turn…_ Elsa laughed out loud at her own thought, but it was more of a combined laugh and moan. Anna grinned as she ran her tongue along the firm ridge she had been kissing.

"Can you lift your hips?" Anna looked up to the panting blonde, an appeased smile formed on her face as Elsa obeyed her request. Anna hooked her fingers under the lace rim of Elsa's underwear, and brought the garment down.

"This isn't fair…" Elsa groaned aloud, looking at Anna with hungry eyes. "_You_ still have clothes on." Anna smirked and tilted her head, biting her lower lip suggestively as she backed up and got off the bed. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise and she shot up, supporting herself on her elbows. "Where are you going?"

"Shhh…" Anna soothed. She smiled at Elsa as she reached down to untie the laces of her track pants. Elsa swallowed hard as she watched. _She's making you watch…fuuuuuck. _A small whimper unintentionally broke free. Anna's eyebrow raised and the depth of her smile increased. She turned around and bent over, pulling the pants down. Elsa almost lost it as the younger woman presented her perfect posterior. _That…that is mine. Mine, mine, mine._

"I'll let _you _take _these_ off, later." Anna fingered the brim of her panties as she spoke, standing and turned her head to give Elsa a wink. _Cheeky…You'll pay for that when I get my hands on you. _Elsa grinned in response and let out a breath as Anna returned to the bed, to the space between Elsa's legs she occupied before. Anna moaned as her eyes fell over the newly exposed area. "How did I walk away from this?" She chuckled, and Elsa flushed immediately.

She wasn't ashamed of her body, nor was she overly self-conscious. She knew that she was attractive, and fit, but Anna was a master of felicitation; the appreciation in her stare and the lick of her lips made Elsa feel sexier than she ever had in her entire life. None of her past lovers made her feel this special. None of her past lovers _touched _her _like that… Oh, fuck! _

Anna traced the slick outer folds with the tip of her index finger, beginning what was no doubt going to be a very thorough exploration of Elsa's center. When the older woman's hips lifted, Anna almost launched herself forward to devour the glistening mound, but no, she needed to be patient. It was critical that Elsa knew how she felt, how important this was to her. This wasn't just sex; this was surrender. And Elsa needed to know that she was in loving, accepting hands.

Elsa felt dizzy as Anna brushed through her platinum curls, her thumbs carefully opening her up, and the younger woman gasped in delight. Elsa bit her lip and smiled uncontrollably, but that smile was wiped right off her face as soon as she felt Anna's warm tongue flatten against her slit, dragging upward slowly. Within seconds Elsa's hands were in Anna's hair, massaging, pulling, kneading the younger woman's scalp as that tongue dipped inside, stroked the outside, twisted and glided along every little groove and over her hood. The indirect pressure she felt over her clit was almost too much; the younger woman could finish her with one more maneuver like that.

The enthusiastic moan that hummed in Anna's throat made Elsa's chest fill. _She likes the way you taste. _And her tongue began to steadily and hungrily lick at her core. The tip of her tongue traced circles around Elsa's clit, causing the blonde's hips to buck slightly, but it didn't bother Anna one bit. She continued to lap at Elsa with unyielding vigor, eventually bringing a hand up, and sliding her middle finger as deeply inside as she could manage.

"Oh God!" Elsa threw her head back and cried out. Her breathing quickened, her lips quivered, her body shuddered. "More…please! Oh God, Anna!" She was at Anna's mercy, completely powerless. Anna sated Elsa's need with a second finger, now curling the pair and moving them in a 'come hither' motion within Elsa's dripping sex. Elsa saw stars, Anna felt her fingers being squeezed, and then…released, along with a desperate wail from Elsa's mouth.

Elsa was still pulsing around Anna's fingers; she almost didn't want to withdraw, but the urge to crush her mouth against the older woman's superseded her other desires. She pulled out carefully, placing a few soft kisses on blonde curls, and climbed over top her lover. Elsa's eyes were shimmering with tears, she was trembling, and Anna felt a sudden sense of guilt.

"Oh no…did I hurt you? Are you okay? I didn't mean to-" Elsa stopped her ramble with a finger pressed to her lips. She sniffled and smiled up at the darling girl.

"Happy tears, Anna…" Her smile widened as the realization soothed Anna. She was rewarded with an ardent kiss. Elsa moaned when she tasted herself on Anna's lips, and deepened the kiss impassionedly. This was, in fact, the first release Elsa had experienced purely through a lover's actions. Isabelle had never been able to get her off without Elsa touching herself to help. Nor any lovers before her.

Elsa breathed out a contented sigh, and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively as she grinned up at the redhead.

"Your turn…"

* * *

** A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed that, it was SO fun to write. There is more to…*cough* _come…_**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**A/N: You can already tell there's more smut, no point in even really pointing it out. Smut, smut, smuuuut.**

* * *

"Uuuunnh! UUUUHH!" Anna's chest was heaving, she was glistening with sweat, and her knuckles were white as they gripped Elsa's sheets. The blonde was unreasonably good at this. _Where the HELL did you learn to do that!? _Anna thought as she looked down; her hand was firmly placed at the top of Elsa's head, bobbing with her motions as Elsa enthusiastically devoured her. Anna had never seen anything so entrancing.

As preoccupied as Elsa was, she certainly didn't fail to notice her redhead's vocalizations. _Her _redhead. It was Elsa's turn to claim, and Anna was now helplessly on her back, contorting, squirming, writhing, bucking, shuddering…even more so than she did herself mere moments ago. Elsa carefully suckled at Anna's core, and soothed it with a long draw of her velvety smooth tongue. She hadn't even entered the younger woman, yet.

"El-Elsa! I c-can't…" Anna whined and squirmed again, urging Elsa to continue wordlessly. She gave one last lick before raising her head, wanting to watch Anna's face as she finally penetrated her. Anna made it very clear with what almost sounded like a growl that she opposed Elsa's departure, but as soon as she laid eyes on the sly smile, and felt a hand caress her fiery curls, she knew what the next step was. Anna's eyes widened as she spotted the shimmer on Elsa's lips, knowing full well what _that _was from. She couldn't wait to kiss that mouth, and it wouldn't take long at this point.

Elsa's fingertips casually grazed Anna's slick lips, lubricating in preparation for their intimate invasion. Anna drew in a sharp breath, Elsa's eyes were fixed upon hers, and she felt her stomach plummet as one long, slender finger pushed inside and upward. Rather than jolt back from the sensation, Anna's hips lowered to sink herself over it further. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise and she moaned involuntarily.

_I cannot believe how wet she is…I wonder if I can make her… _Elsa grinned mischievously as she pulled her finger out, and then rubbed her two middle fingers along the outside to coat them further. Anna just moaned aloud, completely at her disposal. Elsa situated the two fingertips at her entrance, and quickly sank them inside again. Elsa groaned at the initial minor resistance, but Anna's body was soon very accommodating, eager, and so warm.

Anna let loose a pleasurable hiss and raised her hips yet again. Elsa smiled and set her free hand down onto Anna's lower abdomen. Unbeknownst to Anna, Elsa had a little bit of a fetish, and she was about to execute it. Anna groaned at the sudden pleasant pressure Elsa applied where she just placed her hand; Anna was not sure what was going on, but it felt so incredible she didn't question it. Elsa mentally prepared herself for her favored outcome, and curled the fingers inside of Anna upward; stroking at the perfect spot intently.

"Oh my God!" Anna's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she felt her muscles tighten. _What is she…doing-to me…_ Anna let out one last cry as she reached her plateau; her thighs quivered, her core throbbed, and she heard an excited victory laugh from Elsa. _What…_ "Elsa…" Anna's eyes widened in horror, she sat up and immediately looked down.

"Hmm?" Elsa snapped out of her daze and looked to Anna; her fingers were still comfortably lodged inside, and now absolutely soaked.

"I…" Anna gulped and immediately blushed. "I think I…p-pushed too hard." Elsa's eyebrow raised, and a smirk crossed her lips. This was the usual reaction, but she decided to amuse herself.

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"I think I…might have…" She swallowed again. "I think I might have peed…" Elsa just smiled knowingly, and carefully brought her fingers out, causing Anna to twitch, then brought it up to her lips. Anna's eyes widened. "No! Don't-" She licked them.

"Anna…I made you come so hard, that you…well, you ejaculated." Anna blinked. _What? Women don't ejaculate! _

"What…What?" Anna shook her head and looked down again. It didn't smell like pee…it didn't look pee… Elsa held her fingers in front of Anna's face, wearing a sly smile.

"Taste yourself…" Anna looked somewhat horrified at first, but why wouldn't she trust Elsa? She sniffed first. _Not pee. _She licked carefully. _Not pee. _She took Elsa's finger in her mouth and suckled slowly. _Mmm…not pee. _Anna suddenly smiled.

"Did I ruin your sheets?"

"Of course not." Elsa chuckled and leaned in to kiss the younger woman. She grabbed some tissue from her bedside table and wiped her hand off, then wrapped her arms around Anna and laid her back down on the bed.

"I did not know that women could…do that." Anna bit her lip and trailed her fingertips back and forth along Elsa's forearm. The older woman sighed happily and kissed Anna's neck, nuzzling into the crook.

"It's my favorite thing to do. You'll have to get used to it." Anna smacked her arm playfully and started laughing.

"Then you're going to need to buy more sheets!" Elsa laughed heartily and combed her fingers through red strands. Anna's hand settled across Elsa's midsection. They both let out contented sighs in unison. Anna suddenly smiled and tilted her head up. "Do you…have any ice cream?"

Elsa blinked and narrowed her eyes playfully. "Maybe. And maybe it's chocolate."

"My favorite!" Anna lightly tickled Elsa's side to get her to roll over. The older woman yelped and launched out of bed. "Let's go have naked ice cream." Elsa blinked again and shot her an astounded look.

"Interesting." Elsa just shook her head and walked to the bedroom door, opening it for Anna as she jogged out towards the kitchen. Elsa appreciated the view, letting out a quiet "mmm" as she followed.

* * *

"Is everything alright, sweetie? You've been going out for an awful lot of walks lately, and without Kristoff." Anna blinked at her mother and cleared her throat.

"I just…Need to walk when I'm stressed. Alone. Walk alone."

"Is something wrong?" Anna wanted to tell her mom that it was the exact opposite. Everything was wonderful. She was falling in love with the most perfect woman she had ever met, and she was sure that woman was falling in love with her, too. "Are your teachers treating you okay?"

_Better than okay. _"Oh yeah, it's just the schoolwork and pressure, you know? Being the last year, and all." She bit her lip, and started changing. She didn't care that her mom was there. "And I-" Shirt on. "-Promise there is nothing wrong with Kristoff. He's been busy, too. He still drives me in the morning, after all." _Pants…need some pants._

"Those are new." Gerda tilted her head and raised an eyebrow as she pointed to Anna's underwear. Anna blinked and felt flushed. They were Elsa's; she had to borrow them after their weekend together. The two of them couldn't keep their hands off each other, and it was totally worth it.

"These? No no, I've had these for a while, they just _look _new! Well, not _new _new, I mean I haven't worn them yet." She grabbed a pair of sweatpants that were hanging on the back of her desk chair, putting them on as fast as possible.

"Alright, sweetie." Gerda shook her head and left the room. Anna stopped breathing for a moment.

_That was awkward…_

* * *

"Snooooooowflaaaaaake!" Olaf sprinted across the terminal and ran right into Elsa's arms. She lifted him and spun him around, both giggling like idiots. His parents, brother, and two sisters joined them, and after everyone hugged and caught up with pleasantries, Elsa and Olaf headed for her car.

"I'm dying; I've _been_ dying. How. Did. It. Go." He sat watching his best friend intently, a blush coated her face and she just smiled. "That well, huh?" He chortled and looked out the window.

"I've had the most incredible week, you wouldn't believe. I'm falling in love with her, Olaf."

"For real?" His head snapped to her direction, and his eyes widened animatedly as he smiled at this admission; knowing very well that Elsa always had trouble getting close to people. And regardless of the technicalities, or the 'morality' of this situation, he had never been happier for his dear friend. He could see evidence in the way she behaved lately, her body language, her attitude, even the way she walked. If they're in love, and how could that be wrong?

"For real…she makes me so happy. And she's so smart about this whole thing. I was so afraid that it wouldn't be easy, but she makes it easy. I mean, it sounds horrible that we have to pretend nothing is going on, it's oppressive, really. But it's essential to make this work." Olaf smiled, waiting for what she had to say next.

"She really cares, Olaf. She doesn't want me to get in trouble, and she remains reserved just to protect me. You know, she came up with all those rules by herself? She really thought it through. I feel safe with her."

"And it's working!" He squealed happily. "It's so _good _to see you this happy, Els." He leaned back in the seat, letting out a long sigh as he closed his eyes. "I miss Marshmallow. We didn't get to talk much while I was gone, I was so busy! Did you know that if you cross an azalea with a…" For the rest of the ride, Olaf talked about all the new things he learned from the conference. Boy, if anyone knew flowers, it was the Dutch.

* * *

Hans was feeling particularly bold today. Elsa had dodged more than four lunch periods with him in the last two, almost three weeks. Something seemed to be going on, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She had a different sort of…_bounce _in her step, particularly after school. At one point while he was unlocking his bike to go home, he saw her practically sprint for her car. She was so preoccupied, she didn't even see him wave.

"Knock-knock!" He smiled as he stepped into Elsa's classroom. Her students had all long since filed out.

"Good morning, Hans." She greeted without looking up. She twirled a red pen in her fingers while reading a document.

"So, how's life? I feel like we haven't talked in a while." He approached her desk and leaned against it, watching her write. "Unless this is a bad time."

"No, it's fine. Just give me a minute." She scribbled something down and looked up at him, setting the pen down. "What were you saying?"

"I just asked how life is treating you." He tilted his head as he smiled. No pearly whites showing in this one.

"Life is…good. Really good. How about for you?" She smiled as well, her thoughts of course drifting to Anna.

"You seem…different, Elsa." He raised an eyebrow and raised his hand, pointing a playfully accusatory finger at her. "You're seeing someone! I can tell."

Elsa blinked. It wasn't supposed to be obvious. Was she really so transparent? "What makes you say that, Hans?"

"What's his name? You obviously think about him, you even _walk _differently, Elsa!"

"Well, Hans. I don't mean to be rude, but it's really none of y-"

"Oh no, whoa whoa, I did not mean to offend! I was just trying to be friendly, Elsa. I'm sorry, you're right, it's none of my business." He gave her an apologetic look. She nodded and gave him a forgiving smile.

"Okay, don't worry about it, it's fine." Hans nodded and looked down at his feet.

"He's a lucky guy, Elsa. You deserve to be happy." He gave her one more smile and pushed himself off the desk, walking towards the door. "See you at lunch?"

She nodded and raised her hand for a little wave.

* * *

Wednesday night. Marshmallow was over at the apartment for Olaf, and Elsa ducked out to avoid third wheel syndrome. She headed down to the underground parking of her building, and sat down in her car. She ran a hand through her hair, combing it with her fingers before putting it up in a messy bun while she waited for a response from Anna.

_I think I can manage that. Come. Can we go for a drive?_

_Sure. Wanna go fast, do ya? _Elsa giggled as she pressed send. _Bing!_

_We can go fast, or slow…whatever you want ;)_

Elsa's eyes widened and she gasped out loud. _Cheeky. _

_Doesn't matter to me how fast or slow, as long as you reach your destination *kiss*_

She turned the key and was about to back out. _Bing. _

_Mmm can't wait to be inside your…car ;) *nom nom*_

Elsa blinked. She bit her lower lip as she thought about it. Car sex could be fun…she turned her head and surveyed the back seat. Thankfully it's a 5-door, so technically it _could _be done. But where would they go? Where can they go that's private, dimly lit, where there will be no chance of being seen? _The school parkade! No one will be there at this time of night. _She knew the school only had an alarm system, no guard. The stairwell was locked, and no way any of the teachers would be there, she was always the last to leave. Even Weselton didn't stick around past 5 at the latest.

She exited the garage and peeled onto the street, just barely speeding towards Anna's neighborhood. In little more than five minutes, she was at the usual pick up spot. Anna was waiting, and almost tripped when she scrambled to get in the car. Her lips crashed against Elsa's frantically. She was practically in her lap when Elsa broke the kiss, bringing her hands up to regretfully halt the assault.

"Anna…" She groaned, breathing hard. Anna was staring at her, but she snapped out of her daze. "Not here." Anna nodded and sat back in her seat, grabbing the seatbelt.

"Sorry, your text just…really…uhnf." She giggled and reached over to hold Elsa's hand while she drove. Elsa loved that; one day the two of them would have to go on a road trip and hold hands the entire way.

"I have an idea. It might seem crazy-"

"I _love _crazy!" Anna added, smirking. Elsa grinned and shook her head in amusement.

"The school parkade." Anna's eyes widened. "No security guard, it's late, and no one should be there."

"_Should…_but what if someone _is_? What if they see _me _in _your _car?"

"Just stay ducked down, I'll circle around to be safe. There aren't any cameras, either. Weselton is cheap."

"How do you know that?"

"Because a few of the female teachers have been trying to change his mind about it, to no avail." She turned onto the major road that would lead them to the school. As promised, she circled around while Anna ducked down out of view. Elsa noticed a lone bicycle leaning against the wall by the stairwell leading to the school, but it wasn't locked, looked very old, and she thought nothing of it. She pulled into a stall in a darker portion of the parkade, and turned the car off.

"It's clear?" Anna whispered. Elsa had a good, long look around and nodded. She extended her hand to caress Anna's cheek, and watched as the younger woman climbed back up. She smiled as Anna leaned over and grabbed hold of Elsa's shirt, pulling her in for an intense kiss.

Elsa sighed against Anna's mouth, a breath that was hot and pushing against the younger woman's lips almost frantically. Elsa pulled back, eyes wild with desire, and Anna's gaze displayed a mutual intensity.

"I _need _you, inside…now." Anna pressed her lips back against Elsa's, throwing the older woman's mind into a lustful frenzy. Images of different positions they could manage in her relatively small vehicle flooded her head. _If you recline your seat, I can lean over you and pleasure you with my mouth. Or I can just reach over and sink my fingers inside you until you unleash that remarkably sweet smelling come of yours all over my seat… _

Elsa felt a sharp throb between her legs from that last thought, and could swear she already smelled Anna's arousal. It drove her into an absolute furor; all rationale was suddenly out the window, and Elsa was scrambling to undo her seatbelt. Anna followed suit eagerly. Their lips crushed together again; no more uncertainty, no more doubt, only pure carnal need. Elsa managed to crawl over the centre console and onto Anna's lap. The top of her head skimmed the car's ceiling, but neither one cared to notice. Almost as if she had read Elsa's mind, Anna reached down and lifted the adjuster bar for the seat, sliding it back to make room. Elsa smiled against Anna's lips as she too reached down, and grabbed a hold of the recliner lever, lowering them towards the back seat.

Anna shifted high up on the seat and her hands began to explore around Elsa's abdomen, seeking an entry point anywhere along the tuck of her blouse; she was still wearing the same outfit she wore for school that day. She let out a mildly irritated groan as she began pulling fabric out from the waistband of Elsa's pants, and her wrist was caught before venturing underneath.

"Hold on…" Elsa kissed the tip of Anna's nose and reached down; Anna's eyes widened as Elsa pushed her skirt upward, and very, very lightly dragged however many of her fingertips could reach along the indent of Anna's sex through her panties. Anna bucked and let out a cry of sheer desperation, feeling herself moisten almost instantly at the contact. Elsa's fingertips felt cold, pleasantly cold, and Anna wanted nothing more than to have them on her again.

"I think I can do this…" Elsa grinned as she pinched the side seam of the crotch on the panties, pulling the fabric to the side so she could gain access to Anna's radiating heat. The younger woman squirmed with approval, and spread her legs a little further to encourage Elsa to touch.

"_God, _Elsa…" Anna's voice was barely louder than a whisper, and hoarse. Elsa almost finished at the sight of Anna's hungry, pleading eyes. Her hand acquired a mind of its own; her thumb began stroking, padding, and rubbing against Anna's vulnerable bundle. She carefully penetrated the redhead with her two middle fingers, wriggling them in slow wave-like motions inside. Anna's vocalizations were building rapidly as she tightened around Elsa's fingers. The helpless cry that emitted from Anna's throat was the most gratifying sound Elsa had ever heard, but could not have prepared her for the warm flood that gushed into her palm and cascaded onto her car seat. Elsa's pupils dilated at the remarkably arousing display. She could feel Anna pulsating around her fingers in the after-burn, and leaned in to press a kiss to her collarbone. _Good girl…_

Elsa smiled against Anna's skin, and breathed an elated sigh as she felt Anna's fingers suddenly massaging her scalp in appreciation. Her lover's breaths were still brisk, but decelerating. Elsa revelled in the sound.

"Thank you…" Anna breathed, letting out the happiest little laugh Elsa had ever heard from her. She kissed Anna's neck very softly, and carefully withdrew her fingers, assessing the damage with a sly smirk. "I'm going to need napkins." The smirk widened and broke into a laugh. Anna covered her face with her hands almost instantly, mortified once she could feel the incredibly wet spot she was sitting in.

After readjusting themselves and straightening out their clothes again, Elsa started her car. She backed out, ready to hit the street and take Anna home. She glanced over towards the stairwell and raised an eyebrow.

The bike was gone.

As soon as she arrived home, Elsa rushed upstairs to the apartment to grab a rag and some upholstery spray, smiling almost the entire way. She opened the passenger side door when she returned and sprayed the seat, wiping at it rapidly.

Her grin widened. _Totally worth it. _


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**A/N: Triggers, Sexual Assault both implied and exhibited from here on. I'll just…leave this here…**

* * *

The week following their parkade sexcapade, Elsa found herself fending off Hans yet again. Her excuses were becoming stagnant though. They both knew it, and by Thursday she eventually caved in to his relentlessness.

"How about we take lunch in my classroom, even? Get away from all the noise. Perhaps I can apologize for my forward behavior." He suggested. He looked hopeful, and sincere. Elsa hesitated but gave him a slight nod. He grinned.

True to his word, when the lunch hour finally rolled around, he did actually apologize. "You are just _so_ beautiful. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Elsa flushed slightly at the comment, never meeting his eyes and continuing to nibble at her sandwich. _Not as good as Anna's_. "How about we try this again, as friends?"

She sighed and smiled softly. She had never been one to maintain many friendships, and she truly did not have the desire to forge many more; but he was her colleague and she would undoubtedly be seeing him more and more often over the years. It was better to be civil, and not burn bridges.

"I should apologize too, then," she offered. "You have been good to me. I like the idea of friends."

* * *

**A/N: This is the beginning of the sexual assault scene. Skip ahead if this will be too much for you, I will not be offended. End is marked.  
**

* * *

A smirk cut his features; it was odd, ominous on him. "You're right; I have been good to you." He leaned back in his chair, drawing his arms up behind his head. His eyes were half-lidded but they never strayed from hers.

"I think it's about time you be good to me, too."

It was like watching smoke unfurl from a fire, a monster crawling out of the dark depths of his mind. His posture changed, his expression changed; his voice deepened, growing barbs. In a heartbeat, he went from friend to foe, angel to demon.

"Suck my cock, Elsa."

Elsa blinked and dropped her sandwich, not believing what she had heard. Perhaps it was an odd joke she hadn't figured out yet. "What?"

His smirk contorted into a sneer. "You heard me. Suck my _cock_."

The severity of his words struck her like a slap, and her confusion broiled into anger. She stood suddenly, turning sharply to leave, abandoning her lunch. After such a blatant disrespect for her, how could she be hungry?

"If you leave," he chided. "I will tell the school council about you and Anna. You'll never see her or teach in a classroom ever again."

Her hand froze on the door handle. Sweat began to collect on the back of her neck. She turned her head slowly to regard him with wide, fearful eyes.

_What did he say?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," she snapped, unable to keep the rising panic out of her voice. He seemed so sure, so confident. His facade never faltered while she was shaking.

He was very calm and deliberate as he pulled out his phone, swiping his fingers across the screen until he found what he wanted. He turned it around then, thrusting it in her direction with a diabolical grin.

Elsa's eyes narrowed. On the screen was an unmistakable picture of a red haired girl underneath a blonde in the front seat of a Volkswagen. _Her_ Volkswagen. She felt sick, and her face went hot with rage.

"Mmhmm. I caught you and your little girlfriend in the parking lot." He stated, putting the phone back in his pocket. "If that's the kind of show the two of you put on, I should stay behind more often." He grinned again, gesturing crudely to his pants. "So, Elsa. Unless you want the rest of the world to know, I suggest you get on your knees, and suck. My. _Cock_." His venom laced tone made Elsa cringe.

_No, no, no._ This wasn't supposed to happen. _We were so careful!_ _How could he..._ She gasped. _The bike! _

Tears streamed down her face, unbidden, and it shamed her further. She had been cornered, and she didn't even have the strength to keep from crying. She berated herself for being so foolish, so eager to believe that her relationship with Anna could be anything but safe.

She contemplated running. She contemplated hitting him. She contemplated yelling for help. She wished vaguely that she might spontaneously combust. There was no right answer. There was no escape.

"You could lose your job, Elsa. Do you want that? You would definitely lose Anna. Perhaps go to jail. Do you really want that?" He mocked her, pointing out her chains, tugging them this way and that. She felt like a puppet, and he was using her as he saw fit. "Walk out that door right now if you really want to find out, but I really wouldn't want to know how good of a prison dyke you'd make."

She thought of Anna; her adoring smile, her gentle hands, her soft lips; the first time she called her Elsa, the first time she groaned it in her ear. She couldn't lose that. Nothing had made her so happy in so long; she couldn't surrender the greatest source of joy in her life.

Then she thought of her mother, whom she had admired and aspired to be like, following in her footsteps. She had come so far down this road in order to make her parents proud; she couldn't forsake that memory. _What would she think of you, now? You're a disgrace._

She sank to her knees in front of him. She couldn't meet his eyes. When she found her voice it was weak, frail. Defeated. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

He made a grunt of victory. "Promise." He almost sounded like a friend again, soft and kind. But he was simply a monster wearing a familiar face.

She swallowed hard, pushing back the bile in her throat, and with trembling hands reached towards his zipper.

* * *

**XxXxX END OF SCENE XxXxX**

* * *

The front door of the apartment swung open violently, slamming shut with the same amount of force.

"Snowflaaake?" Olaf chimed from his perch in Marshmallow's lap. Instead of a reply, the blonde quickly rushed past them with her eyes down, dropping her purse haphazardly on the floor as she went.

A rare frown touched Olaf's lips, the sing-song quality of his voice dropping. "Snowflake?" he tried again, shuffling after her, stopping dead in his tracks by the bathroom door shutting him out.

Olaf was worried now. He tried the doorknob but it only rattled; she had locked him out. Marshmallow joined him at the door, placing his giant hands on Olaf's shoulders. They exchanged a concerned glance.

"Elsa?" Olaf's voice was as sweet as ever, but somber now. He pressed his cheek up against the door. He heard her retch, and then sob. "Elsa! What happened? Please open the door!"

"Please leave me alone!" Her voice was hoarse and unsteady with grief. Olaf was stunned, scared, and it took more than gentle urging to convince him to leave the door. He continued to watch the door until defeat urged him to bed; she didn't leave.

The crying never stopped, either.

* * *

"Where is Miss Frostad today?" Anna heard Jon ask as she approached the classroom door.

"She called in sick, this morning," Mrs. Åslund replied. She was one of the science teachers down the hall. Anna stopped and joined the conversation.

"Sick? Is she alright?" _Tone it down, Anna…_

"Sounded like stomach flu, to me. She sounded hoarse; maybe from throwing up. Is something going around?" Anna shrugged and didn't think anything further of it. Perhaps she was stricken in the middle of the night? She was still surprised that Elsa hadn't sent her a text.

Mrs. Åslund was advised to just oversee the class while they had a free reading period. Anna took the time to work on other homework she had neglected the previous night, thoughts drifting to Elsa from time to time. _Maybe I could bring her some soup. I bet she looks adorable all wrapped up in blankets; and whiny, and needy… _Anna smiled at the thought.

The day came to an end, and the wait for 7 O'clock was agonizing. Anna dashed up to her room as soon as she had finished eating. "Sorry guys, I have some homework that I really need to work on." Her parents both blinked, but didn't question as they watched her practically fly upstairs.

_Hey, are u ok?_ No response after five minutes.

_Elsa, is everything alright? Did u get a cold or something?_ No response after _ten _minutes.

Anna started to fidget uncontrollably, the fingerprints all over her phone screen turned to smudges as she kept checking to see if her wi-fi or cellular data was down. _Nope, it's all working_.

_I bet you're just sleeping. I'll leave you be. Hope you feel better tomorrow. Goodnight, gorgeous. *Kiss*_

Anna set her phone down on the nightstand, and laid down. Her mouth was starting to hurt from frowning.

* * *

Elsa still hadn't left her room. She hadn't eaten all day, and despite Olaf's sporadic attempts throughout the day, continued to turn him away. She spent the entire time berating herself for her carelessness. It was _her _decision to go to the school parkade, _her _choice to make them so vulnerable. As much as she wanted to blame Hans, she couldn't. It wasn't his fault that he stayed behind, marking. It was _her _fault for taking them there.

_Fucking fool! Useless waste of… _She sobbed into her knees curled up against her chest. _You have put the love of your life in an unlawful, precarious situation. You're worthless. _Her hands were balled into tight fists, clinging at her shins. Half-moon shaped depressions forming in her palms from the pressure. She convinced herself that she deserved the discomfort. _Hell, you deserve worse!_

_Bing_

"Not another one…" She muttered in a gravelly tone; her throat raw from vomiting, crying, and frustrated growls.

… _Goodnight, gorgeous. *Kiss* _A new flood of tears escaped her eyes as she read, and she threw her phone to the end of the bed. She wanted nothing more than to have that kiss, to _hear _Anna call her gorgeous just one more time, but she didn't dare even think about seeing her. _She can't know. She can't know what you did; what you have to do to keep her safe. She'll think you've disgraced her, been unfaithful to her…_

What was she going to do on Monday?

* * *

_12:38. _Anna was really starting to worry. She brought out her cell phone and sent yet another text indicating she was at the fountain. She made Elsa a hearty soup with herbs that worked wonders on an upset stomach.

_How about I come to you? I made you a really good soup, kjæreste_

_12:48. _No response, still. Anna sighed and dialled Elsa's number.

"_God dag, you have reached Elsa Frostad. I'm currently unavailab-" _With a frustrated huff, she ended the call and shoved her phone into her pocket. She mounted her bike and started off toward the tall blue building.

_BZZZZZZ…BZZZZZ…_

Anna kept buzzing for almost five minutes. _Oh Gods, what if she's in hospital? Even if she was, I wouldn't be allowed to see her… _She felt frantic, but what could she do? Nothing…Nothing, but go home and keep trying.

That evening she only sent two texts.

_I miss you_

_Call me when you can, I don't care where I am or what I'm doing. Just please call me_

* * *

**A/N: WHOOOOAAA! Right?! My lovely wife wrote the first draft of the Hans scene, isn't she amazing? She made him so evil; I hate him so much…**

**Anyway, darlings. As I've said before, thank you so much for sticking with me! The plot thickens, what will happen?! Even **_**I'm **_**biting my nails!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**A/N: I feel the need to purchase a bulletproof vest, guys! Again, triggers, more sexual assault (by Norwegian standards, it is technically rape, but again I don't really go into specifics). **

**I also feel that I should apologize for the lack of better warning; I have changed the description to advise of the triggers, and I sincerely apologize to those who expressed their disdain for my plot twist, but remember: Hans is a bad guy. This is something that has, and will happen, evil exists in this world, and if you choose to stop following the story because of that, that is your choice. For those who have decided NOT to send me hate mail, and appreciate artistic license, can read that the rating IS "M", and can read warnings at the beginning of chapters, thank you for sticking with me. I promise a happy ending, but there are still some hurdles ahead.**

* * *

This was fucking torture. This was fucking _unfair._ This was _fucking bullshit._ Elsa was acting like there was nothing wrong. She came in on Monday looking perfect, as usual. She didn't _seem _to have anything on her mind. Despite her anger, Anna did nothing. Said nothing. During the day she had to adhere to their rules, no matter how badly she wanted to pass Elsa a note, catch her at lunch, or stay behind after school.

_Why wouldn't you answer my texts, or calls? What is going on with you? _At the end of class, Anna watched Elsa's face, hoping for any semblance of eye contact. An apologetic expression, a reassuring smile. _Maybe she lost her phone? _Or just something! _She's acting like such a…a…an ice queen! _Anna stomped out of the room behind the others. Elsa could hear her deliberation, but just sighed. No one closed the door, she stood up from her desk to do it herself when Hans appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning, beautiful." He uttered casually; like a champion talking to his trophy. It repulsed Elsa, but the lion had caught his prey.

"Hans…" She cast her eyes toward the floor, swallowing back another rush of bile that rose in her throat. "Don't ask me to today, please, Hans. I need to recover…" She blinked back tears.

"I'll be generous today, Elsa. I have something else in mind, anyway." He reached out and brushed her chin with his fingertips; she immediately recoiled and glared up at him.

"Don't _touch _me…" She snarled.

"_Tch tch_, did you forget? You _owe _me this, Elsa." He hissed back, placing his hand on her shoulder as he slithered around behind her. His other hand grazed her rear. She tensed. _No…no no… _"Jesus, Elsa. It's perfect." He grinned as he admired her from behind. She stiffened and remained reserved.

"W-what do you w-want?" She stammered, feeling another wave of nausea coming on. He removed his hand from her shoulder, giving her mild relief. At least he wasn't touching her.

"You'll see, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for you." He sneered. He fingered the bottom of her suit jacket. "I _love _your outfit today." She felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Her hands balled defensively into fists. If only she had the courage, or the leverage to be able to break his nose with a single, blinding punch.

"I'll see you at lunch, _beautiful_." The words slinked by her ear disconcertingly with his warm breath. She almost spat after him as he left the room, resigning to just grunt in frustration instead.

* * *

**XxXxX - Skip this paragraph if the M/F aspect makes you unhappy**

* * *

"Good…nice and slow." Hans cooed from his chair as Elsa began removing her suit jacket, slowly, as he requested. "Don't rush it. Enjoy it. You're _revealing_ yourself to me…" He grinned, leaning back in the chair as his gift unwrapped herself. All the staff, save for these two, had left for the day. They had the building to themselves; Hans had nothing to worry about, which worried Elsa evermore.

"The buttons, next…niiiice and slow." Elsa held her breath as she reached up to the first one. Her fingers were shaking, making it difficult to grab hold, but eventually she managed. She withdrew the bottom of the blouse from its tuck, and continued undoing them. Hans licked his lips.

"Look at that _stomach_!" He leaned forward, drinking in the sight. Elsa felt nauseated again. "You work out don't you, naughty girl?" She cringed at the pet name. She _hated _when men did that. _Fucking chauvinistic piece of sh- _"Elsa?" Hans snapped her out of it. She blinked and stifled a small cry with her hand.

"Keep going." Sitting back again, he crossed one leg over the other, looking even more villainous as he watched her exploit herself to him. He decided there was no need to fuck her, _yet_. Submission through a blow job, humiliation through exposure; some things were just better.

She removed the blouse slowly, just as he wanted, like it was a second skin. She felt her chest tighten, wanting to break down, collapse to the floor and sob. _No. Be strong. You're doing this to protect her, us…_

"Turn around." He twirled a finger in the air and tilted his head as she obeyed, surveying her perfect silhouette. She knew what he was going to ask next, and didn't bother giving him the satisfaction of commanding her to do it. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, slowly bending forward as she slid them down her long, luxurious legs. Hans let out a whimper as black laced underwear was exposed.

"Elsa…come here." She closed her eyes tightly and turned around, inhaling sharply as she opened her eyes again. He pointed to his lap; she almost vomited. _Not again, you bastard. _"Come give me a lap dance, naughty girl." He uncrossed his legs and shifted in the chair to accommodate for her next act. She hesitantly approached, seeing his arousal through his pants. Another near convulsion.

Hans reached out and placed his hands on her hips, guiding her down to straddle him. She winced as she felt the stiffness against her inner thigh. "How far back can you lean?" He grinned; she swallowed hard and began her backward descent. It was quite impressive, and Hans vocalized his appreciation while running a hand up her flexed stomach. Her abdominal muscles were very well sculpted; subtle and feminine, but undeniably present. Anna had enjoyed them much in the same fashion only a few days ago. _Anna… I wish he was you…_

He reached around her and placed his hands against her back, pulling her back up. He then took one of her hands by the wrist and positioned it between his legs. "Stroke it." She wept softly, wiping her tears away with her free hand.

Elsa decided that from now on she would wear granny panties, and less flattering clothing in general.

* * *

**XxXxX END OF SCENE  
**

* * *

Another week had flown by. Another week of evening walks with Kristoff listening to her go on about this whole mess. Another four days of zero responses, zero acknowledgement. Just…_cold. _In class Elsa still called upon Anna for answers, but so dryly that it physically hurt. Elsa no longer sang her name, or anyone else's name for that matter, like she used to.

The light in the older woman's eyes was fading. She was dressing strangely, she looked sad whenever she sat at her desk for reading or work sessions. Anna was at her wits' end. She tried using one line texts, a simple hey, and even humor wasn't working. '_Today's text has been brought to you by AnnaMissesYou!' 'Want some more Anna? Just dial 1-800-CALL-ANNA!'_

_To hell with the rules. _She thought. It was Friday, she could slip her a simple note. At the end of class, when everyone had to hand in a short essay regarding the last chapter they read, Anna wrote on a post-it, in as small writing as she could manage to fit her thoughts in. The time came to pass them up front. Anna stuck the post-it note to the back of the front page -the essay was a couple pages, so she hoped it would stick. It did not.

When Bjørn received all the papers for his row, he stood to hand them in to Ms. Frostad. A yellow post-it fell to the floor, and he picked it up.

"I never see you anymore, it's like you've gone away. I'm here for you." Elsa's eyes shot open as she listened to Bjørn read the note aloud. She knew it was Anna, she felt her chest tighten at the violation of one of their rules. _She's getting desperate. Think! Think of something!_

"Mr. Mikkeler!" Elsa's voice _boomed_ furiously. Bjørn's hands started to shake; even Anna startled. "Notes are not allowed in my class. Put it on my desk _now_!" She knocked her desk very loudly, glaring at him intensely. He stepped forward and handed her the pile of assignments, then carefully placed the note on her desk. She snatched it, ripped it practically into dust, and scooped the remnants into her garbage.

Anna felt faint with anxiety. _You handled _that _well… _She huffed in her mind. _That's it. I'm breaking two rules today. _The bell rang, and everyone rushed even more so than usual to get out of there; Elsa's wrathful outburst made quite the impact. Anna trailed behind, out to the hall, and once everyone was ahead enough, she barged back into Elsa's class, closed the door behind her, locked it, and flicked the light switch. Elsa was stunned. She watched Anna in disbelief and started out of her chair, almost slamming it against the wall.

"What are you doing?!" Elsa demanded, stalking up to the younger woman. Anna just glared up at her burning eyes, refusing to back down.

"I could ask you the same! What is going on with you? You won't answer my texts, my calls, you didn't show up last Satur-" Elsa clapped her hand over Anna's mouth and ducked severely, pulling the girl down with her. She dragged her to the wall shared by the door; she spotted Hans walk out of his classroom. Anna mumbled against Elsa's palm.

"Shh! Someone's at the door." She whispered, her voice trembling. Anna's brow formed a worried expression, and she kept as quiet and still as possible. They could hear an attempt on the doorknob, then a second, then a light _thud_. Likely a tantrum. Elsa rested her chin against the top of Anna's head; the circumstances were far less than ideal, but she had her beloved close to her again. She savored the moment while she could.

Hans stepped away from the door; Elsa removed her hand from Anna's mouth. "You can't do this."

"All I'm doing is trying to figure out what the hell happened! What is going on with you? Did I do something wrong?" Anna's eyes displayed her emotions like a window; Elsa could see longing, confusion and hurt. It broke her heart.

"It's nothing you did. I can't…I can't do this anymore, Anna." The words impaled her heart, and Anna's new expression twisted the knife. The color washed from Anna's cheeks, she was shaking.

"No, you don't mean that!"

"_Enough_, Anna." Elsa said plainly. She stood and stepped away from her redhead, back facing the younger woman. She couldn't look at her anymore.

"Elsa…What…wha-"

"I said, _enough_." Elsa closed her eyes. "It can't continue. It just…_can't_." She felt as though her world were ending. The walls were closing in, and she was powerless to do anything else. Anna did, too.

"I can't believe you. I can't believe this…" Anna looked down to the floor, her eyes stung painfully, but she blinked away the tears. The shock that consumed her paralyzed her momentarily. There was a long silence between the two, until Elsa heard the door unlock. Without another word, Anna left, closing the door softly behind her.

_It's like you've gone away. _

* * *

"Anna?" A light knock on her door snapped her back to reality. She looked up from her math homework.

"Come in, mom." Gerda opened the door and poked her head in.

"Sweetheart? Do you have a minute?" Anna nodded and set her books down. Gerda stepped inside, closed the door, and joined Anna on her bed. "Is everything alright, Anna? You've been…different, lately."

"I'm fine, mom. Just dealing with a lot right now." She pursed her lips and looked at the floor. Gerda's lips fell into a frown, and she reached up to play with her daughter's hair.

"If there was a problem, you would tell me, right?" Anna nodded, letting out a soft sigh.

"Is school going okay?"

"Yeah." _Nope._

"Are you teachers treating you well?"

"Yeah." _Liar_.

"Then, what is it, Anna? I know there is something bothering you." Gerda pressed gently, but Anna just remained silent. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here, okay honey?" She leaned over and kissed Anna's hair, then moved to get up. "Just try to get a good sleep, okay?" Anna looked up at her and nodded, offering a weak smile.

The door closed. The tears came back, but she caught them with her sleeve before they fell.

At dinner, Anna barely touched her food. Kai and Gerda kept exchanging glances as they sat in silence for their meal. When Gerda gathered the dishes to take them to the kitchen, Anna finally turned to her father.

"Dad, what…what does the law say about student and teacher relations?" Kai blinked and gave his daughter an inquisitive look. He leaned back in his chair and turned to face her.

"Why would you ask me a question like that?"

"You're a lawyer, I thought you would know."

"That's not what I asked…" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"There's a rumour going around the school, and everyone is up in arms about it. I'm just curious." She shrugged. "It's no big deal if you don't know, I was just wondering."

"Well, I can't say that I do." He lifted his coffee cup and took a sip.

"Okay, no big deal." Anna bit her lip and looked toward that kitchen, hopeful for dessert.

* * *

Gunnar was sitting on the couch with Olaf; the two were discussing Elsa's strange behavior over the last couple of weeks. It was 8 o'clock, and she still wasn't home.

"Maybe they broke up?"

"Maybe Anna decided she likes boys?"

"Well they didn't get caught. I think we would know…" Olaf sighed, resting his head against Gunnar's shoulder. "It's the weirdest thing; just when she was the happiest I have ever seen her, now she's…it's like when her parents died all over again."

The sound of a key in the door startled both men, and Olaf jumped up immediately. Gunnar moved toward the dining table to gather his coat; he would leave the two alone to talk. Elsa stepped through the door, a grim expression on her face.

"Snowflake?" Olaf called quietly, but she didn't acknowledge him until he physically reached out and touched her arm. She jumped, but looked down at him.

"Not now, Olaf. I need a shower." _From another one of those…sessions. _Bile rose in her chest as she recalled. Today thankfully was a quick visit, but she still _needed _to brush her teeth.

"I'll just…head out. Bye babe." Gunnar skirted past Elsa after Olaf nodded and gave him a small wave.

"Elsa, I can't let you keep behaving like this. Enough is enough." Olaf _never_ sounded stern, his no-nonsense tone cut through Elsa like a cold wind. She shivered and looked into his eyes. "You look _ill_, Elsa! I swear you haven't eaten, and you…you even dress differently lately." He gave her a little elevator stare and stepped back to let her walk past him.

"Did something happen between you and Anna?" She stopped. _More like something happened _to _me and Anna. _

"No…" She turned towards her room, Olaf on her heels.

"Something at work?"

"No." _Yes_. She closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "_Please_, Olaf. Just leave me alone."

"I've been leaving you alone for over a week. I'm tired of leaving you alone! I can't stand this anymore, Elsa!" He crossed his arms as she turned around to face him. He held eye contact, refusing to back down. Elsa couldn't take it anymore, either. Her bottom lip quivered, but she shook her head and pointed toward her door.

"Please. Please leave, Olaf. I don't have time for this."

"I'm not going anywhere." He changed his stance, feet planted shoulder length apart. Elsa sighed and stepped forward, placing her hands on his shoulders. He was too small to really fight back, but he protested relentlessly while she carefully pushed him out of her room. She managed to get him out, and close the door before he could turn around. He let out a frustrated growl as soon as he heard the click of her lock.

"I'm sorry, Olaf…" She whispered against the door, and walked to her bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know…Gods, I know… My wife said that the strip scene made her feel sick with rage. *Imitates Olaf's chortle*. I'm very sorry, but I won't be posting an update for a couple of days; I have some company coming to stay that I need to entertain. **

**Stay tuned guys, I promise it gets better. We're just at a rough phase; what is a story without a little conflict?**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 **

**A/N: Once more, I am so, so sorry for the last two chapters. I know they were brutal, but it became an essential plot device. The end justifies the mean, I promise. Thank you again to everyone who has continued to support me on this journey. **

* * *

"I'm fine." Two words. That was all she said to him the entire drive home. Kristoff was really starting to worry now. In all the years he had known her, he had never seen her behave like this. The dark circles under her eyes, her hair hadn't been braided in her favourite style for at least a week, she barely spoke at lunch.

"Anna…can we talk?" He pulled into his driveway, turning the car off.

"About what?" Her eyes fell to her lap. "She won't talk to me, Kris. And I can't do anything that could compromise her job. Hell, I broke _two _rules in one day the last time we spoke!"

"So you're just going to give up?"

"She won't show up, tomorrow."

"Then _you_ should! You know where she lives, go there!"

"I've already done that! She didn't answer, and I can't just _break_ _in_, Kris." If only her roommate was home, she could have gotten inside. Unless he hated her, too. Anna started to really feel like it was hopeless. She felt like Tita, in Like Water For Chocolate; having the love of her life dangled in front of her like a tantalizing delicacy. Anna wanted her cake, _and to eat it, too_, but like Tita, she was suffering. Elsa was out of reach.

"Just keep trying, keep texting her." He exhaled loudly and put his hand on the door handle. "Think about it, at least. You need your bike ride tomorrow; it always clears your head." She shrugged and opened the door.

* * *

Elsa was thankful for the break that night. Hans had plans and didn't come to her after class. She had to look on the bright side: he didn't want her every single day, and he didn't want _sex_ so far. She rushed home to avoid another confrontation with Olaf, wanting to eat a decent sized meal for once and shower again.

Out her bedroom window she could see Vigeland Park. Tomorrow was Saturday, but she wouldn't be going like she used to. That marked two park dates she had skipped out on. It was the first week of November; the days were getting colder, maybe too cold for Anna to want to go to the park anymore, anyway. Her heart ached when a vision of Anna sitting on that bench, waiting for her, entered her mind.

"I miss you. I miss you, so much." Her lower lip quivered as she whispered to the glass. She closed her eyes, turned around, and began to undress. But how could she even begin to hope that Anna would forgive her for what she had done? She had allowed desire and desperation to cloud her mind, throwing logic and responsibility out the window, putting them in danger.

She practically set the trap _for _Hans.

How could she forgive herself? It was the most irresponsible decision she had ever made in her entire adult life, and Anna shouldn't have to pay for that mistake. _Anna…my clever girl, my redhead._

By the time she finished, and came out from her bathroom, it had begun to snow outside. She paused in front of the window and watched for a moment.

* * *

The conversation with Kristoff had her thinking. _What if he's right? Maybe she's just scared?_ "What am I going to do?" She quietly asked the walls of her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She walked over to her stereo and turned it on. It would be the radio today; Sigur Rós made her think about Elsa, the enrapturing ghost of her body when it was against her own, the soft and silky tone of her voice, the little overbite in her smile…what she needed right now was a distraction.

An upbeat pop song was playing, which she decided would suffice. She sat on her bed, bringing out Like Water for Chocolate to copy down some of the recipes.

A beautiful piano riff started playing through the speakers while Anna wrote, and a male singer began:

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Anna's pen stopped, and she looked up at her stereo. Her mouth hung open slightly as she listened.

_And I, am feeling so small_

_It was over my head, I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl_

Anna blinked and furrowed her brow. "Seriously?" She huffed, suddenly feeling very cross with the inanimate object.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

"You asshole! Why would you give up on her if you _love_ her?!" Anna blinked, unsure whether she was referring to the singer, or herself.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love, and I'm saying goodbye_

"NO! No! You can't! You can't just...say...goodbye." She resigned her gaze to the floor, shut her eyes tight, tensed, and launched her book at the stereo. She clapped her hands to her forehead and began to sob, shaking her head as the tears streamed into her palms.

_Anywhere I would've followed you..._

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

"I'm not giving up on you..." Anna whispered, wiped her tears and stood with a newfound purpose. She grabbed her cell phone and bustled down the stairs.

"Mom, dad I have to head to...Merida's! Sorry! I'll try not to be too late!" Her parents were sitting in the living room having coffee. They started at the abrupt announcement, but before they could respond she was out the door. Kai stood to glance out the window, catching a glimpse of Anna recovering from a stumble while grabbing her bike. He blinked when he saw that it was snowing and shook his head, returning to the chair.

"There is something going on. She has been acting so strangely these last couple of months."

"She's a teenager, Kai. Remember how tough high school was? We have a good kid, just leave her be."

"It's snowing, though. She'd better be careful on that bike." He sighed and took another sip of coffee.

* * *

Anna raced through the streets despite the snow. It wasn't so bad, kind of made the trip look like she was on the Millennium Falcon with warp speed engaged. She almost slid twice, but wasn't fazed by the near misses; she had to get to Elsa no matter what tonight.

Olaf was walking up to the front door of the apartment building when he heard a loud skidding sound. He jumped and turned around to see a red haired banshee dismounting her bike, then flailing towards him. "Whoa…"

"Hey! Please tell me you live here! Do you live here?"

"Yeah, why?" He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Do you know Elsa?"

"Yeah, why?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Is she home right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you…could you let me in?"

"I…I thiink so?" He tilted his head at the taller woman.

"I'm…I'm Anna." She breathed, looking to him hopefully. _Maybe this is …Olaf?_

His mouth opened wide with a loud gasp and he immediately hugged her warmly.

"_You're _Anna! Oh, thank goodness you're here! Listen, I'll let you in and I'll…go somewhere else. You two need some time alone."

"How is she?" Anna watched as he unlocked the door.

"Rough. I haven't seen her in this sort of state since her parents passed." He held the door open for her. "There's a bike rack over there, if you want to lock up." She smiled in thanks and did just that. They headed for the elevator and to the apartment door. Olaf unlocked it, gave her thumbs up, and closed it behind her.

The only light in the apartment was coming through the bottom of Elsa's bedroom door. Anna took off her shoes, coat, and gloves, and then proceeded to try and open it. _Locked. _

"Olaf, not again…" Elsa pleaded. She sounded so weak; it made Anna's heart beat faster.

"Elsa…it's me." She rest her forehead against the door. Elsa's eyes shot to the door. _How!? Olaf… _"Please…_please _let me in." Elsa shook her head in disbelief and stood up from her bed, wanting to be closer to her love. She stepped quietly, and sat down in front of the door. But no matter how badly she wanted to see Anna, touch Anna, _breathe in _Anna, she had to push her away. She had to protect her.

"No, Anna…please, just go…" Elsa stared at her knees, an emotional battle raging in her head. _She's here…Anna is _here_, right outside your door! But she needs to go, she can't be here. She can't know what you've done. You don't deserve her, you're despicable…_

"I'm _not _leaving you! Whatever is going on…I'm here, Elsa. I'm right out here for you, please let me in." The words shocked Elsa as they travelled through her ears and registered. _Belle was never there, but Anna…Anna is here, for you_. She looked down and saw Anna's shadow, her breathing quickened as her degree of upset grew.

Anna sat on the floor and placed her palm against the door. She was sure that Elsa was just as close. Just a couple inches of wood between them, but it felt like miles. She drew in a deep breath and took a moment to gather her thoughts; she had to say the right thing or she could lose Elsa forever. The truth always works, and it was about time Elsa knew just _how _Anna felt.

"Elsa, I don't know what's going through your mind, but do you know what I think? I think it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, because in the end you and I are just two people who care deeply for each other. I'm not your student, you're not my teacher." Tears welled up in Anna's eyes, and her throat constricted from upset. Elsa could hear a light warble in her voice as she spoke, and it caused her heart to ache.

"Elsa..." Her voice faltered, Elsa could tell she was crying now, the pain in her chest radiated sharply. "I am Anna, you are Elsa, and in the end, Anna is in love with Elsa, hoping that Elsa loves her back." She looked at the door with pleading eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she hiccupped a sniffle. She had never said anything so earnestly in her life, and Elsa could tell.

"I _love _you…" She said through a soft sob. Elsa couldn't take it anymore; she had reached her limit with this separation. Anna's words had made her dizzy with an urgent need to wrap her arms around her. She sprung up from the floor, Anna's eyes widened at the sound, and she moved to stand, eyes glued to the door. It flung open, and within seconds Elsa's hands were on her cheeks, her lips were on her lips, and tears mingled through the kiss.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and kissed back harder, her hands clasped together and pulled the older woman closer. Her misgivings forgotten, her determination to stay away disappeared, replaced by a longing to be closer to Anna than ever. This wasn't like Belle, this was Anna, and this was Anna being here, right here in her embrace.

"_I'm not letting you go_, _Elsa… I'll never let you go." _Anna whispered passionately.

The moment didn't last, a pain struck Elsa's heart as she realized what she was doing. She didn't deserve to be touched right now, but here Anna was, stroking her braid, gazing devotedly into her eyes for the first time in…forever, it seemed. Anna noticed there was something different; she could see that Elsa was very shaken up.

"Anna…I love you, too. So much, you have no idea." The smile on her lips fell into a frown, and pursed in thought. How was she going to tell her everything that had been happening? What would Anna think? What would Anna say? What would Anna _do_? She swallowed hard.

"I…I've been in trouble." She whimpered toward the end of the statement.

"Trouble!? What kind of trouble? What happened!?" Anna continued stroking Elsa's hair, but it didn't soothe her love enough. Elsa's eyes closed tight, her knees betrayed her and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing heavily. She felt sick again, the convulsions caused by her sobbing weren't helping, and she was making sounds Anna had never heard before.

"Elsa! Elsa…shhhh, shhhh, it's okay." She fell to the floor with her, and brought her into another embrace. "Elsa…talk to me. Whatever it is, tell me. Don't shut me out, I'm here." She stroked up and down Elsa's back, kissing various spots around the top of her head.

"Ølo…Ølo knows." She was shaking even more violently now, Anna's eyes widened and she scrambled for words of comfort, but couldn't manage. She just stared down at platinum locks, continuing to rub and massage Elsa's back.

"He…he…" She was hyperventilating now, spasms wracking her body. "He has a picture."

"A p-picture? Of what?"

"Us…in th-the p-parkade. That night I t-took you in my car." She wailed and brought her hands up to her face. Anna's eyes shifted side to side frantically, still trying to find words to say. "And…he…he made me _do _things, Anna."

At this, Anna's eyes burned with rage. "What do you mean he made you _do _things…" She dipped her head and attempted to take hold of Elsa's chin. "Elsa, look at me."

"I-I-I c-can't…" She hyperventilated again and let out a long winded whine. Anna shut her eyes tight and drew closer to her, placing kisses against her shoulder and the side of her neck where she could.

"Shhh…it's okay. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter, okay? We will figure something out. Don't worry, shhh…I love you, everything will be okay." Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She willed her breathing to slow, focusing on inhaling and exhaling steadily. She clung to Anna's shirt, trying to regain control of herself. _You're so strong…my redhead is so strong. My clever girl. So strong, and here, comforting me, despite my infidelity._

"Y-you…you're not…" She looked up into Anna's eyes. "You d-don't think I…cheated?"

"Elsa! Don't even…I would never feel like you-" _Were unfaithful. _Anna kept shaking her head. She knew in her heart that Elsa would never have given herself to someone else; no, she would have only done this to protect them, to keep their secret safe. She would have done the same thing, hell; she would have done worse if it meant keeping _Elsa_ safe. It really didn't matter to Anna, what mattered was that the love of her life had been hurt. She _had _to fix this.

"The things he made me do, Anna…" She shook her head and looked down to the floor again.

"What did he make you do?" She brought her hands to Elsa's cheeks, rubbing them softly with her thumbs.

"I had to…I…" She could not find the words, couldn't express the feelings of humiliation and betrayal that were seething inside her. She looked wounded, drained, Anna didn't understand and it infuriated her, but she didn't care. All that mattered right now was healing those wounds, and soothing her love.

She pressed her forehead to the blonde's and continued stroking her cheeks. "I don't care about what he did to you, I mean I _do _care, I only mean…it does not change how I feel about you. You're the most perfect, beautiful, wonderful person I have ever met, Elsa."

The older woman started shaking again. She stared at Anna's eyes briefly and reached up to touch her face. "I love you so much…it's why I did it, to protect you."

"Me!? _You're _the one whose career would be on the line! If anything, I should be protecting _you_!" She scrunched her face and started breathing heavily in mock rage. "Next time I see Mr. Ølo, I'll kill him! I'll unleash my inner Viking!" Elsa released a light snicker and took her hands, entwining their fingers. Her expression grew somber.

"I don't know what we're going to do. It's a really good picture, there is no mistaking who it is, and it's very clearly my car." She looked down and fidgeted with Anna's fingers. Anna pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I'll figure something out, Elsa. I promise. But for now, why don't you and I go take a nice, long, hot shower together? I worked up a hell of a sweat getting here." She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Elsa nodded and the two helped each other up.

"I feel dirty, too," she commented with a mumble, eyes straying away from the redhead's. Anna squeezed her tighter, nuzzling her face against the blonde's ear.

"I'll help you clean." Sweet, doting Anna, willing to go above and beyond for her; at this point, Elsa wondered if her little Viking would bring her Hans' head on a silver platter if she asked for it. The thought made her want to smile, but that didn't change what happened. She leaned into the embrace.

"I would like that, but I don't think it will help what I meant," she uttered sourly. Anna pulled away slightly and took Elsa's hand in her hands, gently stroking the back with her thumb as her eyes met the older woman's. Anna was still smiling, as warm as ever; a beacon of hope.

"Just because he was dirty, doesn't mean you are – no matter what he did to you. His wrongdoing was not your wrongdoing. Never think less of yourself because of him; you are more than he ever will be." Elsa couldn't stop the tears that time, either.

It was something that she needed to hear; something that probably too many people didn't hear when they really should. It helped, somehow. The acknowledgement wiped away more of Hans' fingerprints than water ever could.

It felt so good to have Anna in her arms again. As the warm water cascaded over the pair, Anna dutifully washed Elsa's hair and body with the only pair of hands that could save the extorted woman from the myriad of brutal injustices she had to face recently.

Elsa was overwhelmed by the kindness Anna showed her; despite everything, despite what she had done, Anna still loved her, still wanted to be near her, touching her and taking care of her. They dried one another off afterward, brushed one another's hair, and for the rest of that evening, life was back to normal. Nothing else mattered. Neither woman knew where they would go from here, but for tonight, at least they were together again.

Anna's phone rang, but was on silent.

* * *

**A/N: Still with me? Holy carp and jellyfish you're the bombdiggity! **

**Shout out to my wife. Love you, Pickle. You've been beta-tastic.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**A/N: So FanFiction was down last night when I was going to post this, but now you can have it! Enjoy my lovelies.**

* * *

"Just let me talk to him, he could help us!" Anna was following behind the flustered blonde as she bustled around the apartment; they had spent the morning trying to figure out what to do about Hans.

"I am _not _getting your father involved! Don't you realize that they could press charges against me?"

"Elsa, he's a lawyer. If anyone is equipped to help us with this whole situation, _he _can! What Hans did to you was…was…" She started pulling at her braids, grunting in frustration. "It was _rape_, Elsa! It was exploitation!"

"The police would have to get involved, the school council-" Elsa's eyes widened, her stomach dropped, her mouth went dry. "The _council_…" She cupped her hands over her mouth and inhaled sharply through her nose. Tears formed again. "Anna…I can't talk about this anymore."

"No! You're not running from this again. We are in this together! I am going to get you out of it. It's my fault this all happened, I…I shouldn't have pursued you…I should have waited." Elsa turned and looked at her questioningly, and something inside of her snapped.

"Waited? What, until the end of the year?" She lowered her hands to her sides and just stood, staring at Anna.

"Well, yeah. I probably could have just waited until the summer and figured out a way to reach you…" Anna bit her lip in thought. _Idiot, that's exactly what you should have done. _Elsa visibly tensed at the confession.

"Why didn't you!? Why couldn't you have? Why did you have to invite me to that stupid park, and create this whole mess!?" She regretted the outburst the second it left her lips. Anna looked like she had just been shot; her eyes were wide and glossy, and her mouth hung open, her bottom lip quivered. "A-Anna, no, that's not…I…" Elsa took a step forward, Anna took a step back.

"You're blaming _me_ for this?" Anna's expression shifted to one of disbelief.

"No! I didn't mean-I-I'm sorry…I just…I'm fucked up right now, Anna. It just…it crossed my mind that if we hadn't entered into this, Hans wouldn't have had the chance to do the things he did. You don't know what it's like, Anna."

"You're right, I don't! You won't tell me! You won't share the burden and let me help you. Even last night; I didn't press it, I comforted you, bathed you, held you through the night…but I never pressed." Elsa sighed softly. _Of course you didn't, you're the most perfect human being on the planet. All you do is love, and comfort._

"The things that I endured…you don't need to know. It's best that you don't." Elsa's eyes darkened and she wrapped her arms around herself, looking down at the floor with an anguished look on her face. "I'm just trying to keep us safe. I'm sorry that I said those things…I didn't mean it, Anna. Loving you has brought me so much joy."

Anna frowned and walked across the room to wrap her arms around her, kissing her cheek as she drew her in for an embrace. "So pushing me away is the answer? Where is the logic in that? I love you, Elsa. You don't have to go through this alone and…maybe you're not wrong in saying that it is my fault."

"No! Anna, please…please forget I said that, it was a stupid, irrational thought. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I took us to the parkade, I made us vulnerable." Anna just closed her eyes and started shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter, focusing on who to blame won't get us anywhere. It happened, now we have to figure out how to turn it around." Elsa looked into her eyes, thinking, but another thought popped into her head, filling her with dismay.

"Anna…I have to keep it up. If I refuse him anything, he will expose us." Anna had a pained look, but nodded slowly. Elsa's heart sank; her darling redhead was being so brave for her. _What did I ever do to deserve you? _

"I know…" She replied. Elsa's lip quivered, and she leaned in to kiss her. Anna didn't hesitate to tilt her head and meet her halfway; she caressed the taller woman's cheek reassuringly. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Whatever it takes." Elsa whispered against her lips and tightened her hold around her waist.

* * *

Shortly after Anna left, Elsa felt herself fall into a melancholic state. Without her brave knight in shining armor, Elsa was just a weak damsel. _Weak and pathetic. _She paced her living room, debating whether or not she should just go to the council herself, whether she should just resign, or go to the police. She didn't know what to do, and she was terrified.

Tears emerged yet again, and she wiped them away furiously with her sleeve. The scent of cinnamon, apple, and fresh water hovered delicately in her nose. _Anna… _Elsa's melancholy turned into reflection; in this, the second most traumatic occurrence she has dealt with in her life, Anna did not abandon her. Not like Belle.

With a new sense of deliberation, Elsa marched to her room and straight to her closet, retrieving the shoebox she had uncovered mere weeks ago. She carried the box out to the balcony, and grabbed an empty clay flower pot from along the wall. She opened the box heatedly and poured its contents into the pot; it was time to let Belle go. _Matches…I need matches. _

She jogged back inside to the kitchen, opened a utility drawer, took the box of matches, and returned to the balcony. She sat in front of the flower pot, staring at it momentarily before withdrawing a single matchstick. She let out an amused puff of air as she thought about Like Water for Chocolate, and how poetically appropriate it was for this time in her life.

She recalled a metaphorical theory one of the character's had, which suggested that each of us is born with a box of matches inside us, but we can't strike them all by ourselves. We need oxygen and a candle to help. The oxygen could come from the breath of a lover, and the candle can be any kind of food, music, or caress that engenders the explosion that lights one of the matches.

When in close enough proximity, Anna's breath always washed over her in a wave of pleasant warmth. Anna fed her, listened to her music; certain music reminded her of Anna, and when they made love…well…

Anna was her oxygen, her candle. She lit the match and dropped it into the pot.

_Let it go…_

* * *

"Where have you been!?" Gerda cried as she stomped towards the front door. Anna hadn't called since last night, and it was already past 3 in the afternoon. "You didn't answer your _phone_, we don't know where Merida _lives_, and it was snowing like _crazy_…" Anna winced and leaned against the door.

"Mom, I'm _really_ sorry. Where is dad?"

"Just-He's at the office," Gerda paused, letting out a sigh. "Just tell me what's wrong, Anna. You've been acting so strangely! Your father and I are very worried about you, and-"

"I just…mom, I just have a lot going on. I can't do this right now…" She turned towards the stairs.

"You've had a lot going on for weeks! Anna! Get back here!" Gerda called after her as she ascended the stairs. She smacked the bannister in frustration and headed to the kitchen. Anna closed her bedroom door and immediately sat at her desk, opening her laptop to do some research.

"Think, Anna. Come on, _think_!" She let out a grunt and began searching for Norwegian laws regarding age of consent and relationships with authority figures. A small knock sounded at her door, and she closed her eyes in frustration. "Mom, I'm sorry, but please just leave me al-"

"Anna, it's your father. Let me in. Now." Apprehension washed over her, but she swallowed and told him to come in. He closed the door behind him. "We need to talk, Anna." She sighed and turned her chair around and he sat down on her bed.

"That question you asked me last night…are there rumours going around your school about _you _being involved with a teacher?" He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. His posture was not angry, but more so curious. Anna felt somewhat comforted by this, and looked at his eyes.

"There is no rumour, I'm…" She lowered her head and let out a breath, bringing her hands up to comb her fingers through her hair. "I'm in love, dad…" Kai's expression softened and his lips pressed into a thin line. He nodded in understanding.

"Does she love you?" He finally added. Anna brought her gaze back up to his face; her hands began to fidget.

"Yes, she does."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, father. We are very much in love with each other." She smiled meekly, looking back down again.

"How long?"

"Almost two months."

He nodded again, processing the new information. Suddenly the door burst open, Gerda's eyes were wild and she was almost hyperventilating.

"What!? You're in love with your teacher!?" Gerda practically roared. Kai blinked and reached over to grab her hand.

"Mom!? I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Calm down, Gerd…just come sit."

The flustered woman slowly shuffled over to sit next to her husband, trying to control her breathing.

"Mom, I am a free thinking human being with feelings, and the ability to make my own decisions. I _feel _that she is the most important person I have ever met, because she has opened doors for me that were always shut. I'm not a child anymore, I'm not unaware of what I'm doing, or how I'm feeling." She stopped for a moment, watching her parents absorb her confession.

"I'm in love with her, as the person she is. Whether she is my teacher or not, and she loves me. If only you knew _how much_ she loves me…"

Kai was rubbing Gerda's back now. The three sat in silence for a moment, taking in all that was said in the last few minutes. Kai finally nodded, preparing to say his peace.

"You are eighteen, after all, which actually works in your favor." A small smirk appeared on his lips as the two women regarded him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Anna tilted her head and leaned closer, eager to hear his response.

"According to the Norwegian Penal Code, it is not illegal for an Upper Secondary school teacher to be involved with a student, so long as the student is eighteen or older. In Universities, the laws are even more accommodating." He smiled softly at his daughter's reaction. She seemed overjoyed by his findings. Gerda drew in a breath and exhaled with a loud hum.

"Well, then…" She glanced over at her daughter, whose expression suddenly fell. They both noticed Anna's eyes start to glisten. "What's the matter, Anna? This is good news for you."

"That's not all, though…" She swallowed, unable to hold back the tears. "Someone knows, and he's…he's…blackmailing Elsa." Her head fell into her hands and she began to sob. Kai blinked and looked at Gerda, the two were unsure of what to say.

"Anna…Anna, I need you to tell me everything. I mean _everything_. Did you and Elsa do anything during school hours? On school property?" Anna just nodded her head slowly; Gerda threw her arms up in the air with exasperation.

"Late one night, we parked at the school parkade. That's how he saw us…and he has a picture, and now he's forcing her to _do _things…." That was it, Gerda actually fainted. Luckily she just fell back onto Anna's bed. Kai looked over, blinked, and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

Anna almost jumped out of her chair, but relaxed as she watched her mother settle onto her bed. "I don't know exact details, but I know he's making her do _sexual _things; the way she looked last night, it's _bad_, I just don't know _how _bad."

"Well, then…Anna, I don't know how else to say it. That is a problem. A big problem. If the school board decided to press charges against the two of you for committing an indecent act on their property, that will be a hefty fine for you both, and your teacher would likely lose her job." Kai decided that it was a good thing Gerda had passed out, hearing what the consequences were certainly wouldn't have helped her condition.

Kai paused and snapped his gaze back to Anna. "Wait, you said that he is blackmailing her?" Anna nodded, watching as the wheels in her father's head clearly started spinning. "That could…well, under section 192, any person who by force or inducing fear, uttering threats, or compromises one's physical or mental health by causing them to commit an act of indecency is guilty of…rape." Kai's eyes fell to the floor, and he bit his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Regarding you and…Elsa?" Anna nodded. "The school council could see it as a conflict of interest, easily dealt with in-house. Especially if your mother and I consent and agree with the relationship, or clearly state that we don't wish to press charges." Anna's eyes widened at the realization of what he said. _They'll support this? _

"I…want…I want to m-meet this…Elsa." Gerda groaned as she sat up slowly, regaining her composure. Anna laughed lightly and gave her mother an appreciative glance. Her mother's smile confirmed that she was onboard.

"Mom…" Anna smiled widely and got up from her chair, then walked over to her bed and tackled her parents in a big hug. They had always been so supportive of her, and despite the controversial nature of this mess, she knew that her parents recognized that she was in love; they wouldn't be so amenable if they didn't. Growing up, Anna had never given them reason to disbelieve or doubt her.

Kristoff had to hear about this.

* * *

"What!? Fuck!" Thankfully the two were parked; Anna had run to Kristoff's after her conversation with her parents, needing to go for a drive. They parked along the exterior of Vigeland, and Anna was looking up toward the roof of Elsa's building. She sighed heavily.

"Yeah…It's so fucked up, Kris." She shook her head, tearing her eyes away to look to her friend. He looked so sad, but it soon changed.

"I know what we can do." He tightened his lips into a thoughtful purse, eyes darting back and forth between Anna's eyes. "A couple years ago, remember what me and some of the guys did to Mr. Jensen?" Anna shook her head.

"He made us run for almost an entire class, for no reason." He looked at her hopefully, she must remember! It was such a perfect form of revenge!

"I really don't-" Kristoff didn't wait for her to finish. He started his car and drove them to the nearest pharmacy. Anna had a look of pure bewilderment planted on her face as she followed him down the aisles.

"First Aid, Vitamins, Digestive Aids! There we go!" He laughed aloud and strolled up to the rack, eyes searching. Anna gasped at the sudden realization, and indeed, it was what she thought. Kristoff held a bottle up to her face.

"T-Turbo Lax?" Kristoff's grin spread from ear to ear as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Fritz is in Mr. Ølo's class, and he _hates _him. He'll gladly slip this in his coffee if I ask him to." Kristoff put the bottle back in favor of a package of powder packets; that would be easier to conceal.

"Wait, you can't tell him anyth-"

"Don't worry, Anna. I won't. He won't care, anyway. As long as it's a chance to fuck with Mr. Ølo, he'll do it." Kristoff started walking toward the checkouts. "'Contributes to reduction in intestinal transit time'. Heh heh." Anna smiled and took the pack from him, reading the back.

Anna couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

_So?_

_He's in. He said he even has a couple more ideas_

_Did he ask any questions?_

_Nope. I just told him that I hate the guy, and he was all in_

_Thank u, Kris. This means a lot_

_Wut are best friends 4? :) Sleep well, we have to go really early tomorrow_

Anna smiled as she closed the message app, and stared up at her ceiling. _Nobody messes with my girl. _

_Ding_

Anna brought her phone up again and saw that Elsa had sent her a text. She eagerly opened it.

_Sleep well, love. This might be a hard week. _Anna frowned, wishing she could tell Elsa of her plans with Kristoff and Fritz. She let out a soft sigh as she typed her response.

_I love u, stay strong. We'll get through this, okay? And if Mr. Ølo doesn't stop u tomorrow, you'll come meet my parents, right? _

_Yes. I'm really nervous_

_Don't be, they'll love u as much as I do. You're gorgeous, smart, kind, and u love me. That's good enough for them_

_I still can't believe you told them everything, but I guess it's for the best_

_Trust me, it was. Dad is looking into what we can do_

_Okay. Sleep well, don't forget to delete this_

_I won't, good night ;)_

_Good night :)_

* * *

"There he is!" Anna exclaimed and grabbed Kristoff's shirt. They were parked across the street from the teacher's parkade, and Anna was looking through a pair of binoculars. Fritz had asked Kristoff to figure out which bike was Mr. Ølo's; Fritz had plans. Kristoff retrieved his phone from his bag and began typing furiously.

"Okay, Fritz has been informed. He's going to let the air out of the tires during first period." Anna cackled quietly, watching Hans through the binoculars as he entered the building.

"You are _so _fucked. And not in the way you want, you sick fucking asshole…" Kristoff blinked. He had never heard Anna swear so vehemently. He smiled, though, knowing Anna was so passionate about keeping Ms. Frostad safe.

"There is no way he's going to want anything to do with anything other than a toilet." Kristoff grinned and moved to get up. A familiar Volkswagen came into Anna's view, and she watched as Elsa parked, arranged her bags and stepped out. _Mmm…I should do this every morning. Wait, what!? Oh, stop it Anna! _She shook her head and lowered the oculars.

* * *

At the end of first period class, Hans sauntered over to Elsa's classroom. Fritz watched from a distance, taking the opportunity as soon as possible to slip into his room. He had indeed let the air out of Hans' bike tires, and now it was time for the coup de grace; laxative, and crazy glue.

As soon as Hans closed the door to Elsa's room, Fritz got to work. He quietly stepped over to the desk, the coffee cup was half full, but there was more than enough to dissolve the powder. He opened three packets of the Turbo Lax and poured them in, stirring carefully with a straw he brought.

Next was the crazy glue. Fritz immediately twisted off the cap and opened every single drawer, squeezing a generous amount of the glue along the sliding edge. Within minutes they would be set, and once he had glued all the drawers he left briskly.

No one saw him; it was the perfect getaway.

* * *

**A/N: Muahahahaha! *Cough*…MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Thank you for all the love, and wonderful reviews! You guys are the fuel to our fire :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

He bolted out of the classroom in a sprint, and the students all crowded the door to watch him run down the hallway, clutching at his rear end. They all howled with laughter as they heard a door slam. Elsa was reading in her classroom when she heard the commotion; she walked to her doorway and blinked when she saw all the students gathered.

"What is going on?" She crossed her arms and careened her head in the direction of their stares.

"Mr. Ølo looks to be ill." One of the students shrugged, still snickering with the rest of them. Elsa raised an eyebrow. _Good, I hope it's fatal. _She growled in her head before nodding and stretching her arms out to usher them back inside their classroom.

"Just sit quietly; I'm sure he'll return soon." She flashed a smile at the room and turned around. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking toward the washrooms with a merited grin. _I hope it hurts; bastard. _She returned to her desk.

At the end of the day, Elsa peered across to see what kind of condition Hans was in. He was pounding at his desk, unable to open the drawers for some reason; he looked positively _green_. He noticed her watching him, and gave her a pleading look.

"Elsa…do you have any - anything for stomach…" He lurched forward somewhat; Elsa's eyes widened in expectation of seeing him sick. She just pursed her lips to stifle any indication of the sheer delight she was feeling.

"No, I don't." He groaned at her answer, and she didn't waste any time leaving the scene. She was free to head home! Wait, no…she was free to…_meet Anna's parents. _

As she sat down in her car, she suddenly felt her hands tense with nervousness. Anna had said that she could come right after school if she was able. _Well, I guess it's time. _She let out a deep breath and turned the key.

Hans managed to make it down the hall, to the bathroom. Further down the hall, to the next bathroom, down the stairwell, to his bike. Which he immediately noticed had flat tires. _That bitch! She must have…_ In a fit of rage, he unlocked the bike, lifted it, and threw it at the wall.

His eyes shot wide open at the realization that the force of his throw caused a little…accident…in his pants…

* * *

Elsa was breathing heavily, trying to calm her nerves after parking in front of Anna's house. A chill washed over her, causing her to shiver. She was never very good with parental meetings, which would have to change now that she was a teacher. _Consider this…practice? _She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts. _Maybe we won't need to talk about anything. Wait, no, we definitely will need to talk about it. _She felt woozy, but a few deep breaths remedied the sudden spinning sensation.

She finally worked up the courage to step out of her car, _I think this was the one she walked out from_, and approach the front door. Kai was sitting in his chair in the living room while the ladies were in the kitchen. When he heard a car door shut right outside, he turned his gaze to their front walk. An incredibly good looking young woman was walking up.

"Is _that _Elsa?" He whispered without realizing. When the doorbell rang, he suddenly heard what sounded like a frantic stampede, turning his head just in time to see Anna flying towards the front door. "Yep, Elsa." He gave a light shrug and set his paper down.

"You came!" Anna beamed; Elsa leaned in for a quick kiss without even giving it a second thought, and before she knew it Anna had taken her hand and brought her inside.

"Hans was sick today, thank the Gods." Anna grinned rather dubiously, but kept her thoughts to herself. _Yes! It worked! _A mental pat on the back was well deserved. Perhaps she could have Fritz do it again, and again. Elsa's eyes immediately met Kai's as he approached the two, and she froze.

"You must be Elsa." He smiled warmly as he extended his hand. Elsa blinked and gave a little nod in response, giving him her free hand.

"Mr. Nyland, it's a pleasure." Elsa smiled nervously. Anna watched her father, gauging his reaction, and squeezed Elsa's hand reassuringly.

"Please, come have a seat. We have much to discuss." _Already? _Elsa thought, feeling her stomach sink as she followed him in.

"Take it easy on her, dad. Please." Anna pouted. He waved her off and looked to Elsa, who was sitting up straight, perfect posture; perfect everything, really. "I'll be right back, okay?" She smiled at Elsa and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before rejoining Gerda. Elsa watched Kai's face as she received the affection, and was relieved to see that it didn't affect him in the least. _That's a good start. _

"So, Elsa. Anna has told us a lot abo-"

"Oooh!" Came a cry from the kitchen, and yet again a stampede had erupted in the hallway. Elsa looked like a deer in headlights as Gerda suddenly occupied the doorway. The elder woman blinked and looked at Kai, then back to Elsa. "By the Gods in Valhalla, she is _gorgeous_!" Anna smacked her palm against her forehead and whimpered with embarrassment. Elsa just grinned and let out a delightfully amused chuckle.

"So that's where Anna gets it from." She stood to properly greet Gerda, but the woman didn't seem to want anything to do with a simple handshake. She opened her arms and to Elsa's surprise, enveloped her in a pleasantly warm hug. "It's very nice to meet you, Gerda." The elder woman gasped cheerfully and took hold of Elsa's shoulders, smiling at her.

"You know my name!" Elsa just smiled as Gerda shook her shoulders joyfully.

"Anna has told me a lot about you and, Kai, if I may…" She looked to Mr. Nyland uncertainly, but he just smiled and nodded approvingly. "She's very lucky to have you both."

Throughout dinner, Elsa openly imparted her life's story. Kai and Gerda kept their eyes glued to her as she spoke of growing up in Arendal, her father's success, her mother's dreams becoming her own. She talked about Olaf, and how supportive he has been for her ever since they met, and especially when her parents died. When Gerda finally asked about how she came to realize she was falling for Anna, an illuminating blush spread over the blonde's cheeks.

"Well…at first she just seemed adorably awkward, and I didn't think anything of it. But in no time at all, she seemed to just…get to me." Elsa smiled wistfully before continuing. "She seemed to know me somehow. She knew how to approach me, talk with me, and make me feel…safe, in certain respects. She took me out on a paddle boat, which, I'm sure you can understand from how I lost my parents, was an almost life altering event for me."

Anna affectionately patted Elsa's thigh under the table, allowing her hand to linger there as the conversation continued, which Elsa found remarkably comforting.

_That's my girl_. Kai smiled knowingly; it really did seem that Elsa felt an extraordinary amount of affection for his daughter, which made what he knew of their situation so much harder to carry. Gerda was feeling much the same way; Elsa was enchanting, and she could easily see why Anna had fallen for her. She was so polite and eloquent, a perfect yin to Anna's yang; the Kai to her Gerda. She giggled to herself quietly and continued listening as Anna piped in, telling the story of the paddle boat adventure.

Thoroughly satisfied that it was the right thing to do, Kai decided that he would do everything in his power to ensure that this woman could be with his daughter. This wasn't some tryst, some perverse teacher and student fantasy. This young woman _adored_ Anna. Loved her, he could see it in the stolen glances, the way she spoke of her, and the way their hands fit each other perfectly as they rest on the table.

When Gerda excused herself to prepare dessert, Kai let out a soft sigh and leaned forward. The conversation would have to take a serious turn. There was much to discuss.

"Ladies, I'm sorry but I think it's time we discussed the course of action we will be taking. It's very clear to me that you two are, in fact, in love. And I can tell you that as far as the school council goes, they should be satisfied by my wife and my support of your relationship." Elsa cleared her throat, attentively listening to Anna's father.

"Anna, if you would please excuse us, I need to speak with Elsa in the living room." Anna nodded, kissing Elsa's hand before letting her go.

As he sat again in his chair, he let out a long sigh. Elsa was almost immediately fidgeting; no doubt the questions he would have to ask were going to be very difficult for her to answer.

"Elsa…I understand that you have been sexually exploited, from what I've gathered from Anna. But I need you to tell me exactly what sort of acts he forced you to commit. If they fall under the definition of rape, under Norwegian law, he can face a minimum of ten years. Otherwise, he may only have to serve one or two." Elsa swallowed. She had prepared for this talk, but now that it was time to actually say it out loud…

"I'll be frank, to avoid upsetting myself," she cleared her throat and looked to the floor, inhaling deeply. "I have been forced to perform oral sex on him four times so far, two…lap dances, one of which ended with me on his lap, using my hand to…" She winced, and bit her lower lip to stop it from quivering.

"Anything else?" He intervened, not wishing to cause her any more discomfort than necessary.

"N-no…that's all."

"Has he struck you, caused you pain, or left any sort of indication of abuse?"

Elsa shook her head and folded her hands in her lap. "He's too smart for that, he knows full-well what he is doing, and if he did hit me or leave any marks on me, I could take pictures," she frowned. "I want to go to the police, but…it's his word against mine at this point."

"And you endured all of that, for my daughter?" Elsa blinked and raised her eyes to his. Without hesitation she nodded.

"I would do anything for Anna. Anything to protect her from exposure, expulsion, or…or…" She was becoming too flustered to continue that train of thought. If anything bad ever happened to Anna, especially because of her own mistakes, she could never forgive herself. Kai just watched as she tried to calm herself.

"Elsa…it's alright. I wasn't judging. I'm just very grateful. I will make it my personal crusade to make sure that you keep your job, and your reputation. There is nothing wrong with what you two have done in the eyes of the law, except…"

"I know…the parkade. It was all my fault; the worst possible judgement call. I am willing to take full responsibility for that if I must. The council _will _find out about it, I highly doubt that Hans will keep his mouth shut, and they will be obligated to investigate. Any charges filed against me won't be a problem, financially." Kai remembered when she mentioned the inheritance during their discussions at dinner. He nodded, content that she already knew what the possibilities were.

"Indeed, you will almost certainly have to explain yourself to the board. Anna, too, but she will be prepared. I am prepared also, to coach _you _on what to say and how to say it." Elsa blinked. She couldn't believe how supportive he was. Anna's parents must really love and trust their daughter…she found herself feeling nostalgic.

"I wish my parents were still here…" She whispered softly.

"I'm sorry?" Kai leaned over in her direction.

"I…I was just thinking of my parents. You and Gerda love Anna so much; I just wish mine were here. Mind you, my mother would probably be absolutely appalled by my behaviour…" She held his eye contact. "I'm just so thankful that you're supportive of this."

"And I'm sure it helps that I'm a lawyer." He chuckled.

"I could never even begin to thank you enough."

"I do what I can, Elsa." He repositioned himself in the chair to lean forward, and Elsa did the same. "Now, I'm going to tell you everything that I have found so far concerning the age of consent, and relations with an authority figure. I've already discussed this with Anna, but I want to assure you that you are technically in the right in the eyes of the courts."

"I just have to worry about the council." She stated plainly. He nodded; they discussed further details revolving around the parkade incident, and continued explaining to her just how much trouble she could be in. He did not wish to chide, or make her feeling further guilt; he wanted her to be prepared with an earnest apology, and willingness to face the consequences. The council may have mercy on her, depending on how she articulated her side of the story.

Eventually they had agreed that Elsa needed to tread carefully within the coming days; Kai needed more time to consult his library at work.

"As for Hans-" He looked over to the entryway of the living room, Anna and Gerda had brought coffee and slices of almond cake.

"Can we come in, now?"

"I think so. Anyway, Elsa. As for Hans… It might be a bit tricky, but if there was any way that we could obtain evidence of his abuse, we could turn around and have him charged. Otherwise, it would just be your word against his, and the courts may disregard your claim."

"I…I don't know how! Like I said, he doesn't hit me, or handle me roughly at all. He knows what he is doing." Anna sat next to her love, taking her hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"I'll have to keep thinking. But the bottom line is that what he did is illegal, what you did is not, and if you want the courts to believe that your accusations aren't just…vengeful or malicious counter arguments for the information he has on you, then that's the road we need to take." Kai took his cup of coffee in hand.

Anna pressed her lips together to stifle a grin, remembering what Fritz did for her today, and would be doing again tomorrow, and however long it would take her father to gather enough information.

Anna was going to have to form a plan. The most effective way to catch Hans in the act would likely involved her hiding somewhere after school, and waiting for him to approach Elsa. Then she could follow them, cell phone ready, and get what they needed. But what if telling Elsa implicated her? She would have to do this alone. She started thinking of places she could hide, but still be able to hear when they were on the move. _The bathroom? No…Elsa could use it and find me there. The janitor's closet will be locked, so I won't be able to get in there. _

"Sweetheart?" Gerda snapped Anna out of her daze with a plate of almond cake hovering in front of her face. Anna smiled and took it, immediately shoving a forkful in her mouth. Elsa was astounded by the exquisite dessert.

"I see where Anna gets it from," she murmured softly. Anna raised an eyebrow and nudged her.

"Hmm?" Anna tilted her head, mouth too full to say much else.

"Oh, I was just…this cake is divine. I was just saying that I can see where you got your cooking skills, from," she smiled at her redhead, and was rewarded for her compliment with a kiss to the cheek.

When it was time for Elsa to leave, both Kai and Gerda hugged her goodbye, and promptly left the front door area to give them privacy. Anna waited until they were out of sight before practically pouncing.

"I told you they would love you," she cooed softly as she nuzzled against Elsa's neck, planting a couple of kisses just under her ear. Elsa almost moaned, but kept herself in check. She held Anna tenderly for a long moment, stroking one of her braids and swaying lightly, almost dancing with her. She didn't want to let go, she didn't want to leave, and she didn't want to go to sleep that night without Anna next to her, but it was unavoidable. There was no telling what would happen within the next few days, and the thought made Elsa want to fall apart. But with Anna holding her together, she remained able to stand on her feet, head held high.

"I love you," she whispered softly next to Anna's ear.

"I love you, too." Anna squeezed tighter, and placed another kiss at the juncture of Elsa's jaw and ear. It made the older woman shiver with delight, and Anna knew.

Regretfully, Elsa loosened her grip and slowly stepped away from her redhead. Their eyes met and held each other for a moment before the two leaned in for a chaste goodnight kiss.

"I'll see you in class, kjæreste." Anna smiled, knowing that Elsa _loved _being called by that name. Elsa lightly touched Anna's face, smiling sadly, and turned to open the door. Anna watched reverently as she walked to her car, and left.

"She is absolutely lovely, Anna." Gerda offered, hoping to comfort her now mournful daughter.

"It's so hard, mom." Anna shook her head and closed her eyes, tilting her head downward.

"I know, sweetie. Things will turn out alright in the end, you'll see." She wrapped her arms around Anna from behind and gave her a warm squeeze. Anna smiled and reached behind to return the hug.

There was work to do, and Anna needed to come up with a plan.

* * *

**A/N: WHAT!? Over 300 faves!? Geeze…I feel so…jsdlkghfdjkgo. My heart is full, thank you so much, guys. My wife and I are so happy you're all enjoying this story. It means so much. **


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

It was by far the most pleasant parent-teacher meeting Elsa had ever participated in, and she smiled to herself almost the entire drive home. It was a fleeting feeling, however, as she was now going to have to figure out how to prove everything. And how was she going to explain her behavior to the council? She trusted Kai's word, but just because the law was on her side, didn't mean the council members would be, especially if they knew of their passionate exchange in the parkade. Thank the Gods Weselton didn't want cameras.

As Elsa walked into the apartment, Olaf appeared from the kitchen with a tentative smile on his face. She returned the smile and opened her arms widely; he didn't hesitate for a single second to practically jump into her embrace. He was almost in tears from happiness, and decided that Anna had to be magical.

"I am so, so happy. You look a lot better!" He took her hand and led her into the kitchen; the smell of a hearty pasta sauce clouded the atmosphere. "I'm making you lunch for tomorrow." He took a wooden spoon and stirred the mouth-watering concoction.

"I'm going to get you and Anna together in the same kitchen one day; I can only imagine what the two of you could cook," she beamed. It warmed Olaf's heart to see that long lost expression.

"I would love that! She could teach me how to make honey roasted veggies like you told me about."

"Mmm…definitely, you should learn how to make those." Her eyes drifted closed in mock bliss as she recalled the side dish.

"So, judging by your mood, I'm assuming that meeting the parents went well?"

"Better than 'well', they are absolutely _lovely _people. Anna's father seems very keen on helping us get through this."

"That's so good to hear. I remember when you met Belle's parents…" he grimaced. He never liked Belle, and it still bothered him that Elsa wasted almost three years of her life on her.

"Yeah, this was very, very different. Her mother practically launched herself at me! Oh! And guess what she did?" Olaf blinked and shrugged, smiling as she continued. "I'll never forget this. The first thing she said, as soon as she saw me, was 'by the Gods in Valhalla she's gorgeous!'" Elsa was now giggling, and Olaf joined in.

"Well, now you know where Anna got it from," he chuckled and leaned against the counter. "You know, Elsa, I think that once everything settles, you and Anna should come out for a double date with Gunnar and me."

"I would love that, and I'm sure Anna would too."

"She seemed like such a lovely person; she was so determined when she approached me the other day. And I could tell that she cares very deeply for you. I think she loves you, Els."

Elsa nodded and smiled shyly. "She told me so…that night." Olaf's eyes widened and he let out an elated squeal.

"Elsa! I'm so happy for you!"

Last night when Olaf returned home, she finally told him the reason why she had shut herself in her room. The two went through an entire tissue box as they journeyed through stages of apologetic sadness, anger, and vengeance together; Olaf had been tempted to call Marshmallow and send him to obliterate Hans, but Elsa was quick to protest, arguing _'what good would it do?' _or _'he would only get himself into trouble'_. True, but Olaf couldn't help picturing Hans trapped in a submarine full of venomous snakes, leopards, and mad hippos.

"Despite everything," her smile weakened, and she looked down at her hands. "She loves me, and I will not lose her. I know it's only been a few months, but…I am _so _in love with her, Olaf."

"Then you know what that means? It will all turn out in the end, because love transcends all tragedy, and heals all wounds." He leaned over and hugged her from the side. She kissed the top of his head lightly and let out a small laugh.

"You always know what to say."

* * *

"I think your best bet will have to be the bathroom, Anna."

"But what if she uses it, and sees me in there? Or what if the janitor comes in?" Anna frowned.

"You could try the bushes; I think there's a decent patch outside of Ølo's window."

"That might be my only option. Unless I could somehow sneak into the janitor's closet…" She trailed off, biting her lip in thought. There was a closet practically right beside Mr. Ølo's classroom. If she could manage to either break into it, or just sneak inside and stay in there, that would be her solution.

"Want me to ask Fritz if he has any lock picks?" Kristoff laughed heartily, but Anna jerked her head in his direction, eyebrow raised.

"Do you think he does?" Kristoff blinked and gave a little shrug.

"I can ask. He might really start getting suspicious, though." Anna nodded and began to nibble at a fingernail.

"Do it. If he asks, just tell him it's a matter of possibly getting Mr, Ølo fired, that should satisfy him." Kristoff nodded in agreement. "And if he asks any more questions, just say 'the less you know, the better', okay?" She looked to her best friend, who nodded and gave her a smile.

"I know it will be hard seeing what you'll have to see, but you can do this. We'll get that fucker for what he has done to Miss. Frostad."

"He should get a _minimum _of ten years, according to dad. Nothing would make me happier than to see that happen. Maybe he can find out what it feels like to be so…violated." She swallowed hard, trying not to think of what it would have been like for Elsa. _No, you _should _think about it! You should know the pain of having to endure something like that. She was so selfless for you…_

* * *

"'_To tell the truth, no! Of course not! Because this love is one of the truest loves I've ever seen. Pedro and you have both made the mistake of trying to keep the truth a secret, but it will come out in time…_'" Elsa was crossing down the middle aisle as she read this chapter aloud. They were nearing the end of the book, and so much was going on, Anna couldn't help but snicker bitterly at how ironically this book reflected her own life right now.

_At least I'm not pregnant like Tita. Thank the Gods for lesbianism. _Anna shook her head and continued reading the words as Elsa spoke them. She loved listening to Elsa read; when this was all over, she would ask Elsa to read to her on rainy nights when they're alone, or on hot summer days while lying in the grass at Vigeland. Those days will be blissful, care-free, full of love and bereft of fear. She felt her nerves tingle, wishing that it were back to before Mr. Ølo knew.

_Bing_

_Shit… _Anna's eyes widened and she reached for her pocket, but Elsa was standing over her, hand extended.

"Anna…what's the rule about cellphones in my classroom?" Anna gulped, looking up at her, trying her absolute hardest not to reply in any other manner than how she would as her student.

"S-sorry, Miss Frostad." Elsa gestured with her hand to reiterate, and Anna placed the phone in her palm.

"You can have it back at the end of class." Elsa gave her a very subtle smirk and turned away to place the phone on her desk. _Wait, what? You! That's breaking a rule! _Anna looked perturbed, but inwardly was sizzling from the interaction. _You're so sexy when you're authoritative…_

"'_Tita didn't know whether to chide or thank Gertrudis for her interference. She would talk to her later; right now she had no choice…_'" Elsa continued, and didn't look at Anna for the rest of the period.

Elsa closed the classroom door after the rest of the students left; she managed to catch a glimpse of Hans yet again racing towards the bathroom. She smiled, and turned to walk towards Anna, who had already retrieved her phone.

"I'm really sorry." Anna flushed mildly, pushing the phone into her pocket.

"Don't be, but you know I had to take it. I can't give you any special treatment."

"And yet, here I am…" Anna raised an eyebrow and grinned, summoning another smirk from Elsa.

"I'm hoping he's too sick again, today." Elsa looked over at the door, letting out a soft sigh and whispering, "I hate doing this to you."

"I hate what he's doing to _you_. I swear, Elsa, he will pay for this. My father is persistent, and he is on a rampage. Do you have any idea how impressed they were by you?" Elsa blinked and looked to Anna in astonishment.

"They were?"

"You have no idea. After you left, my mother would not stop talking about how beautiful you are. And my father literally went on a passionate tirade about how he'll 'right the wrongs' and 'bring justice to the unjust'…it was hilarious." She smiled, watching as Elsa's expression lifted from the touching comment.

"I'm really glad they're so supportive, makes me feel a lot better."

"Good. I told you they would be." She smiled. "Anyway, I should go." She looked to the door grievously, then back to her most cherished pair of blue eyes. "I know it's against the rules, but, I love you. Be strong, we'll get through this. And text me as soon as you're leaving here, no matter what time it is." Anna's lips pressed together to cease a threatening quiver mixed with a desire to kiss her kjæreste. Elsa nodded and watched her go.

* * *

Anna's eyes kept darting to the cafeteria door as she sat for lunch with Kristoff. He periodically gave her an encouraging back rub, knowing that she was watching for Elsa. _When she isn't in the same room with me, she's in the same room with _him_… _The plastic fork she was holding suddenly snapped in half from her grip. Kristoff's eyes widened and he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Hey, Anna, relax…" He frowned, trying to settle her nerves. She looked down at the broken plastic pieces and brought her hands up to her forehead, running her fingertips along her hairline in an attempt to soothe her rage.

"Guys!" Fritz bounded up to the table and took a seat, a grin spread across his lips. "I got you a key, one of the janitors owes me a favor, and this is for one by Mr. Ølo's room." Anna smiled thankfully and took it from him.

"Thanks, Fritz. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"Anna…I'm all aboard this whole 'let's teach Mr. asshØlo a lesson', but…did he do something to you? I mean, that's what this is about, right?" Anna gave Fritz a side glance, remembering what she told Kristoff earlier.

"I just want him fired, and I know a way to do it. The less you know, Fritz, the better. At this point, anyway. Can you live with that?" Fritz nodded, giving her an understanding smile.

"Just be careful, okay? Kristoff would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Yup." The blonde hulk agreed, mouth full of sandwich. Anna put the key in her pocket.

"In the meantime, I'm heading back to his class; he keeps leaving his coffee thermos out in the open on his desk. It's almost _too _easy." Fritz gave his friends each a pat on the back and left the table.

_Bing_

Anna looked down at her phone; Kai had sent her a text.

_Try to get Elsa to come over tonight, need to discuss how to gather evidence – Dad_

"That wasn't her, was it?" Anna shook her head.

"Sounds like Dad might have a plan. But if she needs to stay behind, I do, too. We _need _evidence."

The doors opened, and Anna finally saw the only platinum blonde hair that would calm her nerves. Elsa had a happy expression on her face as she grabbed a tray and took a place in line. Anna just watched, pleased with herself.

_I can protect you, too._

* * *

His body was like a ticking time bomb; stomach rumbling and rolling, bowels practically vibrating with threats to let all hell loose at any second. His outfit was almost drenched with sweat, his head was spinning. _What the _fuck _is wrong with me? _

Chicken soup couldn't possibly upset his stomach further; it was the miracle cure for everything! Just broth and crackers, there was no way he would be sick from this, and if he didn't eat something, he would surely faint. _Is this a flu? Maybe that bitch has something…urrrgh… _His stomach burbled unhappily as he swallowed the first spoonful.

Once the lunch hour was over, Hans took a couple of Tums and hoped for the best; but the worst was yet to come…Halfway through his class, he was decidedly feeling better. More confident in his mild recovery, he became more enthusiastic with the students in this period.

"So to solve X in question number three, you must isolate it." A low burble gurble. He ignored it and proceeded to the whiteboard. "First you must solve for the equation within the brackets…" A constricting feeling formed sharply within his gut. He swallowed hard.

"…then expand and solve the exponents in the question. So _this _becomes 64, and _this _becomes-" Trouble. A loud reverberating sound came from his stomach, like an angry drain that had been fed far more than it could handle. His body willed him to bend over from the unbearable pain that swirled through his abdomen, and without warning…a warm expel spread through his pants.

The cacophony of howling laughter that followed was deafening. Elsa heard it through her closed door and immediately sprang up to see what the matter was. She gasped as she watched Hans waddling down the hall at a surprisingly fast pace; she burst out laughing along with the students who had once again piled themselves in the doorway.

He left a trail behind…

"Gods…alright, everyone! Everyone! Get back into your" _snicker _"room! Just…be seated, and be patient." Elsa was visibly keeping her laughter at bay.

"_Come on, Miss Frostad! Did you see that, Miss Frostad? That smell!"_

Elsa turned around and walked to her desk. She picked up the phone to call the janitorial office. Within a few minutes, some of the staff arrived with mops and a few buckets. Soon enough, the hall smelled of bleach.

* * *

She could get used to this, coming over after school to Anna's house was far better than having dread hanging over her head. And she never thought that hanging out with _parents _would be preferred over anything. Kai and Gerda were so good to her when they first met; it felt so easy.

With his accident earlier, Hans left work early, giving Elsa the green light. As soon as Anna heard about the episode, and after she caught her breath from laughing so hard she swore she broke a rib, she rushed to Elsa's classroom and uttered the words 'come after school', before dashing off down the hall. Elsa smiled and shook her head at her redhead's excitement.

Elsa parked in front of Anna's house once again, and was greeted at the door in the same fashion as before. _I could definitely get used to this._ Elsa smirked as Anna took her hand and brought her into the living room; Kai would be home soon, but Gerda was already sitting on the couch with freshly made coffee.

"Elsa! Welcome back." The woman lit up the entire room; it warmed Elsa's soul to be received in such a way. She crossed and gave Gerda a quick hug before sitting down. Anna snuggled into her side as she sipped what smelled like…hot chocolate?

"Is there hot chocolate?" Elsa looked toward the coffee cups on the table in front of her. Gerda's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry; would you have rather had hot chocolate than coffee?"

"Oh, it's okay! I can have coffee; it's just that Anna's smells so good…" Elsa brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle at Gerda's animated reaction. Anna just smiled and rolled her eyes as she stood up, giving Elsa's thigh a pat.

"I'll make you some; do you want marshmallows in it?" Elsa nodded and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I haven't had a hot chocolate with marshmallows in years…" Anna gave her a wink before heading toward the kitchen.

"She'll always do that. Take care of you, I mean." Gerda smiled when Elsa's eyes met hers. "She…she and I have talked at greater length about you, Elsa. My little girl has grown up, and she's in love."

Elsa's heart fluttered, her _mother_ was telling her that her 'little girl' was in love with her. When does a parent say _that_!? When is a parent so supportive? Never…this was a moment for the books. Elsa's lips pressed as tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm in love, too. You raised an exceptional young woman, Gerda…" She wiped her eyes swiftly and smiled again. Gerda took a sip of her coffee and looked out the window for Kai.

"We're going to do everything we can, Elsa. The council _will _know that we support your relationship, I promise." Elsa nodded in appreciation. Anna returned with a rather large mug in hand; the peaks of all the marshmallows floating. Elsa smiled as she took the cup, breathing in the aroma.

"I used to always drink hot chocolate when I was a little girl, even in summer." Anna watched Elsa as she studied the beverage; her darling was reliving happier memories, escaping their current reality even just for a moment. Anna smiled; she wanted to always make Elsa happy, whether it was with hot chocolate or anything her blonde goddess desired.

"Thank you, Anna. This smells incredible." She smiled to her redhead, who reached over to rub her back. All heads turned when they heard a key in the door. Kai smiled to the ladies as he entered the room, and then took his usual seat.

"Elsa, I'm so glad you could make it. It's nice to see you here, and safe." He reached for the table and grabbed a cup of coffee. "I'm afraid I don't have much news, but I can confirm that the colleague would no doubt serve a minimum of ten years, as long as we can obtain evidence. I still don't know how, but if we could somehow get something like…I don't know, an audio recording or a video of it…" He took a sip of his coffee. Anna was staring at the floor, thinking about the janitor's closet.

"You are always welcome here; consider it a safe-house." Gerda smiled at Elsa warmly, and Kai agreed with an affirmative 'hmm'.

"Thank you, both of you…I have no words." Elsa smiled down at her hot chocolate. _My new family…_

Anna leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. She knew_ exactly_ what she was going to have to do.

* * *

**A/N: YESS! They won the Oscars! Haha, I was so happy I jumped out of my seat. But WTF John Travolta? Who's Adele Dazim?! **

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I had some problems to deal with; my car is in the shop for a couple of days and I had to run around…blah blah. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Shortest chapter of this fic so far, but I'll more than make up for it with the next one; it's going to be super long. Don't hate us for the cliffhanger! **

**Thanks again to everyone still sticking with us :) we've got a couple other projects in the works, as well. Love Lesson will be over fairly soon!**

* * *

Today began with snickering and snide comments in Hans' classroom.

"Hope you're not feeling _shitty _today, Mr. Ølo."

"So what's at the end of the brown brick road?"

"The toilet," Hans responded dryly, his bloodshot eyes dragging across every student in his classroom, daring them to continue. His anger was palpable; one by one, every laughing student cowered under his gaze. He scoffed and continued his lesson.

Elsa frowned as the dismissal bell for the first period rang. From across the hall she could feel his eyes boring into her, a jungle cat watching a gazelle. Carefully, slowly, she lifted her eyes from her paper to peer over at him. Hans stood plainly in the doorway, just out of the way to let students slip by him; he did not hide the hatred on his face, the sneer on his lip.

For all his pale face and shaking hands, his bravado was strong. She grimaced; there was something different in his eyes. Today, she would not be safe from him. Today, she would not be taking coffee or hot chocolate with the Nyland's.

"Today, you're mine…" He hissed like a serpent, almost as if he could read her thoughts. Elsa almost immediately stood and approached the door, wishing to leave the class. He remained unmoving. "Where do you think you're going?"

"The bathroom, Hans…please let me pass."

"By all means…" He stepped aside, but his eyes followed her every step.

* * *

Anna knew that something was wrong; her awareness had increased since the charade started, and she could tell that the atmosphere had changed. She caught a glimpse of Hans before the end of final period, and while he looked worse for wear, he seemed to have regained control of his body, and there was a new rigidity to his stance.

She saw the way he looked at Elsa as he passed her classroom and it made her blood run cold. _Today's the day. _She eyed the janitor's closet that she would need to hide in, and nodded to herself, her stomach turning nervously.

At the final bell, Kristoff was waiting by Anna's locker. His brow furrowed at Anna's dark expression as she approached him, a smudge on her otherwise happy demeanor.

"Have you spoken to Fritz today?" she asked him quietly, purposefully dawdling while the other eager students rushed by them. After seeing Hans' improved condition, she feared the worst.

Kristoff shook his head. "I saw him this morning but I haven't heard from him or seen him since. He wasn't around at lunchtime, either."

Anna pursed her lips. "Hans is looking better today." She stopped and leaned against the wall. Students and teachers alike were spilling out of the school quickly, leaving fewer and fewer people in the halls. "I think you should head on without me today."

Kristoff's eyes searched Anna's. "Do you think he finally got caught?" She shrugged and slid her hands into her pockets. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you want me to go?" She looked him in the eye and nodded. He squeezed her shoulder. "Okay, just call me if you need anything."

Anna waited until Kristoff had left before she quickly marched towards Hans and Elsa's classrooms. Two students were walking away further down the hall, giggling loudly, but otherwise it was vacant. Both classroom doors were wide open. _Perfect_.

Anna pulled the key Fritz had given her out of her pocket, creeping up to the janitor's closet next to Hans' room. It slid into the lock without complaint, turned with ease; the door opened slowly, and quietly, and then closed again behind her with only the faintest click.

She didn't dare turn the lights on, not that she could even find the light switch anyway, and she didn't dare sit down or venture further back into the closet. She remained at the door, keeping her breath shallow and her head turned to listen carefully for motion outside.

Several distant footsteps echoed down the hall, but none lingered outside. It wasn't until what felt like an eternity had passed that nearby footsteps and a closing door caught her attention.

"Elsa, where do you think you're going?"

The footsteps stopped abruptly. Anna held her breath, pressing her ear closer to the door.

"I think it would be best if you come in here, Elsa, don't you?" There was no softness to his voice, and even his usual sickening charm was coarse and rough, laced with vehemence. Anna swallowed hard, and took in a deep breath. Her nerves coiled tightly, ready to spring into action.

Elsa released a shaky sigh, and reluctantly dragged herself towards his classroom. She loitered in the doorway, fidgeting with her sleeves and looking at the ground. Hans was walking back towards his desk; his stride was confident again, in control again.

"Get in here and close the door," he said sharply, voice rising. Elsa's ears rang at the scraping of his chair against the floor. The sound from the classroom dampened as Elsa closed the door. _No no no... _Anna closed her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip. _You knew that this wasn't going to be easy. You knew that this would be the hardest thing for you to see and hear. You know that you have to do this…you have to save her…_

Anna took a deep breath and carefully opened the closet door, peeking out to see if the coast was clear. She slid along the hallway wall to right outside the doorway. She pulled out her phone and activated the video recording function, holding it up to the door carefully while staying out of view.

Fortunately for him, Hans' desk was situated at the back of the room, far from the door. The phone couldn't see anything through the window in the classroom, and the audio was too hushed through the heavy wooden door. Anna groaned inwardly. _Of course it couldn't be that easy_.

She quietly lowered herself to the ground, and slid her phone just in under the crack. She pressed her face to the floor, hoping the audio would be better.

"Did you think it was funny, having the boy put drugs in my coffee?" he growled from his chair.

Elsa shook her head meekly. "I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"Bullshit!" He cut her off, slamming his fist against the desk; he jumped up from his chair and advanced on her, forcing her back against the corner of the room. His eyes were wide and hectic. "I caught him this morning; it was _you_ that put him up to that! It was _you_ that let the air out of my tires!"

For all her fear and confusion, a small chuckle formed at her mouth, causing a faint smile.

"You stupid _bitch_! You think this is funny?!" He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and roughly pulled her away from the wall. He whirled them around and back towards the desk. Elsa winced and let out a whimper as the desktop slammed against the back of her knees. When Anna heard the clamber she felt her stomach drop. _Fuck! What is he doing to her? _She reached up for the doorknob and grabbed it, turning it extremely slowly.

"You won't think _this_ is funny," he said, pushing her back flat against the desk. She struggled in his grasp but his larger hand tightened around both of her wrists to restrain her. Anna had managed to open the door enough to reach for her phone, directing the camera over toward the pair.

"No! I can't stand this anymore! Stop, please!" She yelled as he reached towards his belt buckle, the plea coming to her lips without a thought. "I'll…I'll resign!" He stopped dead; he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"I thought I told you how our agreement worked," he began, quietly, his voice a hiss. Then, he roared. "You _owe _me. I deserve to have you do whatever I want, after all, I'm saving your career, remember!? And you're not going to throw that away by resigning."

Blinded by rage and the sickness broiling in his stomach, he became sloppy. He broke his own rule. He raised his free hand and with a quick snap, struck her across the face with the back of his knuckles. The sound was loud and unmistakable. Elsa cried out.

"Elsa!"

Two sets of bewildered eyes shot towards the door, where a redhead stood with one fist clenched and the other raised toward them, holding a phone.

She was still recording.

"Get off of her, you asshole!"

Seeing an opportunity, Elsa raised her knees up from either side of him, and with a vicious grunt shoved him back with both of her feet. He fell to the floor with a pained groan, smacking the back of his head on one of the desks.

"Elsa! Run!"

Tears streamed down her face, but she wasted no time gathering herself and racing towards the door. Anna took her hand and they fled while Hans was stunned. "I've got you!" Anna called as she took Elsa's hand. "Let's get to your car; we need to go to the police!" She turned off her phone and shoved it into her pocket as they jogged down the hall, within what seemed like mere seconds they were flying down the stairs to the parkade, and in no time they were peeling out to the street.

Hans rubbed at his side midsection and leaned heavily against his desk. He sighed; quiet a moment, his eyes flicked side to side among the tiles on the floor. He cursed and felt himself slipping into a panic attack, but before it took over his body, he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He scrolled until he found what he was looking for, and put the phone to his ear.

The phone rang, and someone finally picked up. "Mr. Weselton? It's Hans Olo. There's something I think you need to know about Elsa Frostad..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**A/N: Holy shitsnacks you guys are lucky that I consumed jet fuel and stayed up until the wee hours of the morning to finish this chapter! I'm able to post it way sooner than I originally anticipated :)**

**One more chapter after this! Here's the looooong one. But have no fear, I have another fic in the works, and the next chapter's author's note will have a pleasant surprise for ya'll ;)  
**

* * *

"It'll be okay, it will all be okay, just breathe. You're speeding, just breathe." Anna soothed, her hand on Elsa's as they raced down the road. Elsa was almost hyperventilating, but Anna's thumb brushing the back of her hand was settling her rather efficiently. She followed her love's instructions, breathing slowly. Her cheek and eye were still stinging from Hans' backhand, and her hands were shaking.

"O-okay. So, I turn left…here?" Elsa's bottom lip quivered; she pressed her lips together to stop it when Anna looked to her.

"Yes, that should take us right to it. When we get there, I'm going to have to call dad, okay?" Elsa nodded; she made the turn and could see the police station sign in the distance. It calmed her somewhat, but she knew that this was the beginning of the next phase.

She couldn't hide this from the council; she couldn't hide _anything_ now.

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand tightly as the blonde recounted the gruesome details of what she had endured under Hans' tyranny. Her eye had already begun to bruise and blacken from where Hans had struck her, but she kept her head held high for the length of the conversation. Another police officer downloaded the video from Anna's phone while they spoke.

"A lot of sexual assault goes unreported because many are ashamed or embarrassed, believing it was their own fault or that their claim will not be taken seriously," the one officer explained to them, calm and quiet despite the bustle of activity in the station around them. "I assure you that your claim is being taken very seriously, particularly given your position and the circumstances, and we will be handling the arrest immediately. If you would like to keep your seats and relax, recover, grab a cup of coffee. I can have somebody look at your eye as well…."

And so they sat, trying to relax, sipping on instant hot chocolate from the stash next to the coffeemaker. Elsa had taken some painkillers to help with the swelling of her eye, but the truth was that she didn't even feel the pain. Between Anna's warmth pressed to her side, and the anxiety of the situation circling her head like a hawk, she was much too preoccupied to even register it.

It was much later in the night when two officers entered the station, leading a man in handcuffs through the door. Anna stood abruptly, and Elsa followed suit, and together they watched as Hans was paraded past them towards the interrogation room. Anna felt somewhat satisfied, seeing his arms wrenched behind his back and his power taken from him. Elsa, however, couldn't help but dwell on the smirk on his face. _You're going to be the 'prison dyke', not me…_

"I should let my father know what's happening," Anna said once Hans was out of sight. The phone rang only once before her father picked up. Elsa caught portions of the conversation. "…Hans is at the police station now. I don't know what will become of him yet, but the cops seemed pretty intent on making sure he doesn't get away with this."

Elsa could hear the faint murmur of Kai on the other side. Anna's brow furrowed as she listened. "What do you mean Principal Weselton called you?"

Elsa's stomach sank, and she frantically searched for her phone in her purse. When she pulled it out, her stomach sank further. One missed call; one new voicemail.

"Miss Frostad, it is Principal Weselton calling. I have been made aware of a certain… _indiscretion_ of yours in the parkade with a student is going public. This is a very serious matter, Miss Frostad, one which has forced me to call for an emergency meeting of the school council tomorrow at eight in the morning. You are required to be present in my conference room at this time. There is no need to reply; this is not optional and there will be no discussion until the meeting. Goodbye."

"My parents and I were told to be there as well," Anna said quietly after they had both finished on the phone. Elsa could only nod mutely, staring at the ground. Anna hugged her close. "It will be okay, don't worry, we're ready for this."

Elsa hoped she was right.

* * *

Anna did not return home to her parents that night. She could feel Elsa's apprehension during the car ride, and she knew she couldn't leave her side then. Elsa, though quiet, was grateful.

Olaf was spending the night with Marshmallow again, so instead of retreating to the bedroom they crashed halfway on the couch. Anna sprawled out from arm to arm, and Elsa settled on top of her, burying her bruised faced into the crook of the redhead's neck. Anna sighed softly and stroked her back.

"I hope he goes away for a long time," Elsa finally murmured, her voice just barely louder than the infomercials droning in the background. They were both exhausted but restless all the same, and decided on mindless television as they faded in and out of consciousness.

Anna looked down at her, catching a glimpse of Elsa chewing gently at her thumbnail in the soft glow of the television. She smiled drowsily and wrapped her hand over Elsa's, soothing the thumb away from her mouth. "He will. We will make sure of it."

Elsa was quiet but compliant. She stared blankly at the television a little longer. She wished she could use the SlapChop on Hans' fingers. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose my job. It was always my dream."

Anna frowned. "It wasn't illegal for us to be together. Maybe they'll decide to overlook what happened in the parking lot, given what Hans did to you..."

"Weselton said it was going public."

Anna scoffed. Of course Hans would not go down without something of a fight, as dirty as his tactics were. "His arrest will go public then, too. I bet they will look at what we did and shrug it off."

Elsa sighed. "I hope you're right. I don't know what I would do if I lost that job. What if no other school would hire me after? What if I had to give up on being a teacher? What if-"

"Shh, shh, shh," Anna interjected, caressing her cheek and placing a quieting finger over the blonde's lips. "We will tackle those 'what ifs' when they come. Until then, let's relax, and sleep. For tonight, both of us are safe, and well, and not losing anything except nighttime hours."

It was fitful, but finally Anna's warmth lulled her to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was dreadful. Elsa hardly touched the breakfast that Anna cooked for them, and kept running her explanation through her mind. _How can you eat at a time like this? _She watched Anna practically inhale her eggs and bacon, feeling another wave of nausea hit her stomach.

"Kjæreste, please eat…at least eat the eggs." Anna encouraged gently, reaching across the table and stroking Elsa's hand softly. The blonde let out a sigh and picked up her fork, prodding her eggs before taking a forkful. Anna smiled as she watched her darling take a bite, and express her usual satisfaction with the taste of Anna's cooking.

The drive to the school was slow and deliberate. There were no news vans, no indication of media attention of any sort. Elsa had dropped Anna off at home before going to the school; it would have been far too inappropriate otherwise. She parked in her usual stall, headed up the stairwell, and took in a deep breath. Weselton was standing outside her classroom door, arms folded, a look of absolute indignation spread across his face.

"We will be waiting for Miss Nyland and her parents to arrive. You will be spoken to first, then the student, then her parents. That is how it will be done." His eyes strayed frontward and he turned to walk towards the front office; the conference room awaited. Elsa felt as though she were about to be burned at the stake. _Anna…where are you? I need you… _

She walked at a snail's pace, feeling her stomach turn with every step. Her ears began to ring, her ears burned, her chest rose and fell at a rapidly growing rate.

"Elsa!" She stopped, and closed her eyes, a small smile of relief formed on her lips. She could hear the stampede of Anna's jog, and as she turned, she was enveloped in a hug. "We're here, everything is going to be alright, just like I said, okay?"

"Anna…" She nuzzled her briefly, then took a step back. "Let's be careful, okay?" Anna nodded and looked up at shimmering cerulean eyes.

"I love you, Elsa. We'll be okay…" She smiled. Elsa nodded, and the Nylands joined the two. They headed into the office together, and sat down in the chairs along the wall where the door to the conference room remained closed.

Elsa was the first to be called in, as Weselton promised. She entered the room and took a breath, seeing an empty chair in front of a long table with five school council members, sans Weselton, seated, notepads and pens in front of them. _Wait, Mrs. Lundegaard? _Elsa smiled meekly when she spotted the familiar face. Mrs. Lundegaard smiled back and nodded her head towards the chair. Elsa complied and cleared her throat quietly.

One of the male members of the council suddenly spoke. "Miss Frostad, my fellow council members and I have been called here to discuss and evaluate a matter which has been brought to our attention, a matter involving yourself and a student in one of your classes. You allegedly committed an unlawful act on school property." Elsa nodded, pressing her lips together as he continued. "It has _also_ been brought to our attention that not one, but several unlawful acts have been committed against you, because of this." Again, Elsa nodded. "This morning we were advised that an arrest had been made last night; one of your colleagues, Hans Ølo, has been exploiting you, is this correct?"

"Yes, sir." She responded shakily, wringing her hands in her lap. A few of the council members were writing on their notepads.

"You may now take the opportunity to speak your peace, Miss. Frostad."

She pursed her lips and cast her gaze to the floor, readying herself for the speech that she had gone over a thousand times in her head. "I will begin by stating that I have entered into a romantic relationship with the student in question. It is a consensual relationship, and she is eighteen years old, an adult by Norwegian legal standards." A couple pairs of eyes widened, members who were unaware it was a female student; heads bent down to write notes, and Elsa continued.

"I hope that I may be given an opportunity to take responsibility for my decision to commit an indecent act on school property, and also state that I am willing to suffer any consequences that are deemed fit for me to endure for my mistake. Regarding Mr. Ølo, the unfortunate turn of events has left me with no choice but to charge said colleague with sexual harassment, exploitation, and it may even be as severe as a full rape charge." Again, eyes widened. Notes were made.

"Principal Weselton did not mention this detail, Miss Frostad, however it was customary for the detective handling your case to contact us and advise of the situation. The big question is, Miss Frostad, why did you choose to conduct your…business, let's call it, on school property?"

"In all honesty, esteemed members, it was a complete lack of common sense and sound judgement. It was a one-time occurrence, I assure you. At no point throughout our relationship have I given Miss Nyland special or preferential treatment, nor have we committed any other intimate acts on property. While here, we are student and teach-"

"But outside of school hours, you are together?" Mrs. Lundegaard interrupted, Elsa swallowed hard and nodded.

"Evenings and on weekends, we would see each other."

"How long has this been going on?" Another member asked.

"Over three months."

"I see…"

"I…I just wanted to highlight the Ethical Guidelines for Relations clause within the school's policy manual, and allay any suspicions that my student and I broke any of its protocols. Concerning respect, we have not violated any of the points. Asymmetry, again, I never on any occasion, gave her preferential treatment, or treated her any differently than the rest of her classmates. While we are here, we are student and teacher, whether we are in class or not. I did not eat meals with her; I did not interact with her beyond my classroom, and only in a professional manner, which covers the professionalism section..." She swallowed, surveying the panel; their eyes were fixed upon her as they listened closely.

The interrogation did not last much longer, it seemed that the council was more curious about who else knew, how the relationship began, and whether or not this was a simple affair or something more meaningful. When Elsa was excused, she looked to Mrs. Lundegaard with pleading eyes before exiting the room. Anna stood immediately when Elsa returned to the seating area, barely having enough time to ask if she was alright before being summoned next.

Anna was completely calm, articulate, and confident in her responses to the council's questions. She explained her initial attraction, how she was the one who initiated the extracurricular meetings, and assured them that she had no malicious intentions. She _loved _Elsa, and did not wish to see her dream jeopardized by something that was completely consensual.

Next, Kai and Gerda were ushered in. The two were also calm, well-spoken and sure of themselves. They expressed their support of the relationship, and indicated that they had absolutely no intention of pressing charges. Kai took the time to remind the council that he was a lawyer, his daughter is an adult well above the age of consent, and given the acceptance and approval by her parents, Elsa's position should be considered safe. Particularly considering what Mr. Ølo had done.

Mrs. Lundegaard left the conference room and headed to Principal Weselton's office. It was time for everyone to attend and discuss what would be done. Elsa's knees were ready to collapse beneath her, Anna carefully brushed Elsa's hand with her own as they filed into the room, and it almost immediately refreshed the older woman.

With Weselton now involved, the discussion became rather heated. Elsa could feel her ears burning again and her hands were balled into tight fists hanging at her sides. She was defending herself yet again. She inhaled slowly. "…and again, she is eighteen, it is consensual, and it is not something that I have ever, or will ever take lightly. I care very deeply for her, and do not consider this to be a… an affair, or something equally as frivolous."

"Oh you don't, do you?" Weselton barked like a mad Chihuahua; his mustache twitched with impatience. "What will we do if the media catches wind of this!? What will the parents think! I'll _tell _you what the parents will think, they will think that we have perverted faculty members! They will think that we have employed deviants! Predators having affairs with students! Paedophiles!"

"Number one, I am _not _a child, this isn't paedophilia. Number two, _it's truuue looove_! Not just some "affair", and number three, it's consensual! Hell, I'm even the one who technically _started _it!" Anna glared daggers at her Principal. He straightened himself in his chair and cleared his throat.

"It won't be seen as anything other than an affair! It will tarnish the school's reputation! The…what the two of you have done is unacceptable! You're running around dallying about in some sick teacher-student tryst! Parents won't see it as anything but a perversion! It's not like you two are _married_ or something!"

"Would that make a difference!?" Anna snapped. The room went completely silent. Anna echoed herself. "_Would_ that make a difference, Principal Weselton?"

"Would _what _make a difference?" He blinked, unsure if she had actually caught him in his slip up.

"If we got married! You said so yourself, parents wouldn't see this as anything other than a 'perversion', but what about if Elsa and I got married?" Elsa blinked, feeling the blood drain from her face as her eyes shifted from the council to her brave, feisty redhead.

"Anna…" She breathed quietly, staring at her with her mouth slightly open.

"Wh-wh-what are you asking _me _for!? I-I-I don't know!" The panicked chihuahua flailed his arms about in exasperation.

"Well…Weselton, would it?" Mrs. Lundegaard craned her head, looking at the weasel across the table.

Kai suddenly snapped his fingers and an excited expression crossed his face. "Wait, ladies, would you mind stepping outside for a moment?" The council members looked to him questioningly, Elsa looked to the council, the members all looked to each other, then nodded. Anna and Elsa turned and left the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief at Anna. "Wh-what are you d-doing!? Are you _insane_!?"

"He said it! Elsa…what if it could save your career? What if we used it as a bargaining tool?"

"Anna, that isn't something you just _use _like that! You're talking about _marriage_! Meaning you would have to _marry _me!"

"Yeah? You'd have to marry me, too." Anna just stared back at Elsa, who was completely dumbfounded by the random, rash suggestion. Anna's expression softened and she took a step towards Elsa. "If it saves your job, your reputation…wouldn't you want to?"

Elsa blinked; there was no way that Anna knew what she was saying. She was willing to do something so…pivotal, meaningful, without question. _Just to save my job!? No…no no…_

"Well? Elsa? Wouldn't you want to?"

Meanwhile, Kai had commanded the attention of every person in the room. "Up until the year 2000, Norway had a clause in their law regarding authority figure and subordinate relations; if the two offenders were to...marry, all charges would be forgiven, as it would be perceived as a commitment, rather than a frivolous affair. I propose that the council consider finding this an acceptable term for which Miss Frostad may keep her job, and not suffer further for this whole ordeal."

Almost every member of the board's eyebrows rose from the explanation; Weselton's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Well, if they love each other as they say, then the only issue is the parkade incident."

"Do we really want Miss. Frostad to suffer any more than she already has?"

Weselton was silent as the council members deliberated amongst themselves.

"Anna, it would be grossly selfish of me to expect you to do something like that."

"That's not…Elsa, I would gladly marry you, _especially _if it made all of this go away. If we could-" The door opening cut Anna off, and Kai motioned them to return to the room. Elsa's heart was hammering against her chest, and she was definitely sweating now.

"Miss Frostad…" One of the council members began. "The council has decided that we would find it satisfactory if the two of you agreed to marry. Especially if the media _does_ catch wind of this whole…incident-"

"If it were to come to that, the media would be advised that the two of you are committed to each other, and were planning on marrying, say, at the end of the school year. This would allay any fears or concerns regarding the relationship. Wouldn't you agree, Principal Weselton?" Mrs. Lundegaard grinned as she looked to the stunned little man.

"I…I suppose." He huffed, defeated.

"Great!" Anna beamed, then looked to Elsa, who was even more white than normal. Her shoulders seemed to have sunk, and Anna suddenly felt disenchanted.

"It would likely be best to give you two a few days to discuss these terms. Miss Frostad, you have until Friday to give us an answer. Bear in mind that if you choose to marry Miss Nyland, we will not enforce any form of punishment regarding the parkade occurrence."

"Meanwhile, you will not be exempt from your classroom, and will be expected to continue conducting your classes. You may be excused for the rest of today, however." The words swirled around in Elsa's head, and despite her trance-like expression, she nodded and continued listening. Anna was watching the blonde's reaction, finding no comfort in her expressions or her mother's hand on her shoulder.

After being dismissed, everyone gathered outside in the hallway. Kai and Gerda were inflated with pride; Elsa was deflated with solemn contemplation. Kai noticed her demeanor and touched her arm gently. "Why don't you take Anna home, and the two of you can talk about this, hmm?" Elsa simply nodded, and everyone said their farewells.

Not a word was uttered between the two lovers as they drove to Elsa's apartment, even once they were inside. Anna sat down on the couch, Elsa walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water; her throat had become impossibly dry from the stress of the morning.

"You don't want to marry me, do you…" Anna finally stated. Elsa felt her stomach twist; she drank a mouthful of water and walked into the living room.

"Anna…I just…Don't you realize what a big deal this is? It's a decision regarding the rest of your life, and you made it in seconds!

"Don't you dare say anything along the lines of: 'you have your whole life ahead of you', because in my mind, you're in that life. You're in my future, and I would happily be married to you in that future life of mine. Look, I'm not deluded, I realize that we've only been together for a few months, but this could spare your reputation, save your job, and...It's just..."

"Anna, I can't ask you to do something like that just to save my reputation, that would be the most selfish thing of me to ask-"

"Then _I'm_ asking; Elsa, do you -want- to marry me? Just think about it; what if we weren't discovered? What if we continued seeing each other, loving each other, then the year ended, and we were finally able to be together? We would fall deeper in love, eventually I'd probably move in with you...we'd probably get married anyway, don't you think?" Anna looked hopeful. It made perfect sense to her, why didn't Elsa feel the same way?

"I…I don't…" Elsa looked to the floor.

"Unless you're opposed to marriage, in general…"

"N-no, I'm not. I just... How aren't you seeing that it would be a huge sacrifice for you?"

"Because I don't see loving you, and having a piece of paper that cements that fact, as a sacrifice. I understand objectively that it's quite soon, but we wouldn't have to -marry- immediately. If we're engaged, I'm sure the council would find that acceptable; and we can stay engaged for a while! If the media doesn't end up finding out about this, we could even stay engaged for a year, or more."

"And if not?" Elsa raised her eyes to the window, licking her dry lips.

"Then we get married anyway. Don't you _want_ to marry me? Even if it's sooner than expected, wouldn't you want to eventually anyway?"

Elsa wasn't sure how to respond, her feelings were too conflicting at this point. She cast her gaze downward again and hugged herself. "I'm sorry, Anna. I just think that your judgement is clouded by the urgency of this situation."

"Don't patronize me, Elsa. I'm an adult, too, and I'm fully aware of what I'm saying and thinking. I love you, and I know in my heart that I would marry you. Now, two years from now, ten years from now, it doesn't matter. As long as you love me in return, I don't care when I marry you. And if marrying you earlier than what _seems_ appropriate will bring your life back to normal, I _want_ to do that for you. You protected me, now let me protect you..."

Elsa shot her gaze upward to her beloved cobalt green eyes, searching. The sincerity in Anna's eyes, her wording, and her confidence was enough to diminish her seemingly more logical thoughts. After a moment's consideration she gave in. The corner of her mouth twitched into a little grin, and she nodded, surrendering to Anna's argument.

"If you're sure…"

Anna rose from the couch and took a few steps, kneeling down on the floor, reaching up and taking Elsa's left hand. She took hold of Elsa's ring finger and pressed a kiss to its tip.

"Then…will you marry me, Elsa?" The blonde laughed softly at the gesture and she reached for Anna's cheek with her free hand, lightly stroking.

"Yes I will, Anna."

The two stayed suspended, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Tears were falling from both pairs, and Anna kissed Elsa's finger again, soon being joined on the floor by the blonde. Anna was drawn into a tight hug; Elsa peppered kisses over her cheek and the side of her neck.

Anna smiled gleefully, wiping some of the tears.

"Mrs. Frostad…Mrs. Anna Frostad. I like the sound of that."

* * *

**A/N 2: Totally forgot to plug! As some of you may have noticed, I'm also a Beta for Machine Heart and Snow Light in the Stars. I am now also the Beta for my wife's new fic: The Disney Games. Please consider giving it a read; she's such a fantastic writer, and the story is going to be VERY interesting. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Well, this is it! The final chapter of Love Lesson 9. I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed, and reviewed. You guys have literally fueled this fire (as I said once before), and I'm so grateful to you for your support and input.**

**A big thank you to my wife, Baconandeggers (LOL). And now…the NEWS!**

**Since so many of you have expressed how much you love the way I have written these two, I have decided not to stop here; the wife and I have been working on a series of one shots, which will be put into one story on here. Look for "Love Lesson: Learned"; each chapter will be a different story from the life shared between these two after marriage, and some flashbacks from before. The first one is of course, the wedding! I will also accept prompts that I find suitable, I've already written one that was based off a Guest suggestion where one of them is sick, and needs some soup and pampering! Just PM me your ideas :) **

**I also have another story in the works, which I will be posting very soon. Look for "Let's Dance". The subject matter will be a little more serious than this one, but there won't be any rape or exploitation, I promise. **

**On with the finale!**

* * *

"The only way that the media will find out about this, is if any one of us decides to open their mouth!" Mrs. Lundegaard was practically roaring at Principal Weselton. The two were in his office, waiting for Elsa and the other council members to arrive.

"B-but what about the _students_? They're already asking questions about where Hans has gone! What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Tell them he had a family emergency, and then over time tell them that he had to resign. That's all we can do for now. We will provide a replacement for the remainder of the year."

"_Principal Weselton, the council is here." _His secretary announced through the buzzer on his desk.

"Send them in, please." He sighed and rest his forehead in his hand.

Three more of the council members arrived, clearing their throats as they entered the office and lined up along the far wall. Mrs. Lundegaard continued, unaffected.

"If the charges are laid against Mr. Ølo, he will not have access to the outside world for quite some time, _Edgar_." He winced as she spat out his dreadful first name. The other council members stifled their laughs. "So unlesssay…_you _went to the newspaper and blabbed, compromising the integrity and reputation of this fine facility, which you wouldn't ever _want _to do, right Edgar?"

"N-no, of course not, Mrs. Lundega-" A knock at the door cut him off.

Elsa and Anna stood in the doorway; Mrs. Lundegaard smiled and walked over to the door. "Come in ladies, please." She closed the door behind them and followed towards Weselton's desk.

"Well?" He yipped, still the agitated Chihuahua he was yesterday. Elsa cleared her throat and took Anna's hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"We…we have agreed to the terms. We are engaged." Her lips twitched into a sheepish smile as Weselton rolled his eyes. A few approving grunts were heard and she turned around to face Mrs. Lundegaard, who was smiling widely and nodding her head.

"Excellent! I find that satisfactory for now, wouldn't you all agree?" The remaining members nodded and smiled to the couple surprisingly earnestly. "When will the wedding be, then?"

Elsa blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but Anna interjected. "Probably in the summer, at the very earliest. If word doesn't reach the media about this whole thing, we can likely extend the engagement, right? I mean, this was all considerably sudden…" Elsa was pleased that Anna had acknowledged her concerns, even if she did manage to convince her –rather easily- that marrying was a good decision. The fact that Anna didn't seem to have any reservations at all about it was still mildly confusing to Elsa; either she really _did _love her so much that she wanted to, or she still didn't quite understand the gravity of what marriage meant. Regardless, the decision had been made now, and there was no going back.

"Agreed, as long as you two are committed to the idea, then we are satisfied that the terms have been met. Elsa, you will keep your position, Weselton there will be no further talks regarding the media, or other such nonsense. If something else regarding Mr. Ølo surfaces, we will take care of it ourselves. He is no longer a member of your faculty, nor is he a member of the teacher's union." She glared at the weasel, making the man shrink into his seat. "Good. Then there is nothing further to discuss, and we can all carry on."

Elsa smirked at the reaction and looked to Mrs. Lundegaard once again.

"I knew this would work out, Elsa." The elder woman approached her and set her hands on her shoulders. "I expect an invitation." Mrs. Lundegaard winked and turned to exit the small office; the other council members filed behind her.

Elsa released Anna's hand and turned to Principal Weselton, pursing her lips as he glared at her.

"If the two of you even dare _think _about repeating that little escapade in the teacher's lot, I will, with due process, punish you both severely." Elsa nodded; Anna just crossed her arms and sneered at him. "Miss Nyland, I am not playing games! I _will _expel you if it happens again! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Principal Weselton." Elsa immediately replied before Anna could say anything.

"For the remainder of the year, I expect that you continue to interact in a professional manner, as you, to your credit, have been doing otherwise. I will be keeping a close eye on you both, understood?"

They both nodded and were dismissed.

* * *

That weekend, Kristoff, Olaf, and Gunnar were invited for dinner at the Nylands. Elsa and Anna had a rather important announcement to make.

Olaf was in tears, Gunnar rubbing his back. Kristoff leapt about ten feet into the air, almost smacking his head on the chandelier over the table, Sven barked jovially and Gerda cried tears of joy even though she already knew; just hearing it again made her emotional. Anna kissed Elsa's cheek and held her hand as their friends whooped and hollered, then closed in on the couple in a pile of warm hugs.

"When is the wedding?"

"Where is the wedding?"

"Who's going to be the bride?"

"Who's going to be the groom?"

These questions remained unanswered for now, and everyone just celebrated for the remainder of the evening.

They spent Jul together and celebrated New Year's. Anna turned 19 in March. The charges against Hans were laid discreetly by the Supreme Court of Norway; without any bargaining tools left he had no choice but to plead guilty to his crimes against Elsa, and would be serving a term no less than ten years. His luxurious auburn hair and posterior made him quite popular among several of the other inmates; he would rather have been drowned in a tank full of piranhas, but such were the consequences of his actions.

Olaf and Gunnar's relationship blossomed into the greatest romance Olaf had experienced in his entire life; and by spring, plans for moving in together were being discussed. Elsa was quite supportive of the prospect, considering that it would mean Anna was free to live with her permanently, and Olaf's reaction to Elsa's epiphany could have induced a diabetic coma.

As for Elsa and Anna? Well, their love for each other grew stronger and stronger each day as they healed one another of the wounds caused by this whole ordeal. They still upheld their rules and boundaries while in school as promised to Weselton, but evenings and weekends were spent together without fear or secret. For Anna's birthday, Elsa took her on a day trip to Arandel as per the birthday girl's request; new stories were shared, Anna saw where Elsa grew up, saw the old warehouse Elsa's father used to own, and the beach where Elsa used to play when she was little.

And yes…they held hands for the entirety of the drive.

Where are they right now? Vigeland Park, in their favorite secluded grove, sitting on a blanket in the grass, eating sandwiches. The topic of their marriage had been brought up several times over the months, but this conversation was going to be different…

"I want to get married here…right here, in this spot." Anna smiled as she laid down, resting her head in Elsa's lap. The blonde smiled down at her and nodded in agreement. She began lightly tapping each freckle on Anna's chest with the very tip of her finger.

"Then this is where we'll have it."

"When?" Anna reached up and tucked a stray golden strand behind Elsa's ear, giving the lobe an affectionate trace with her fingertips. Elsa shrugged and looked down at her oceanic eyes, which seemed eager for a decision. She could no longer see any reason why they couldn't finally agree on a date, or at least a rough time frame.

"In summer?" Elsa tilted her head, smiling softly, Anna grinned at the way Elsa's mouth had a minor overbite whenever she smiled; she _adored _it.

"This summer?" Anna looked hopeful. Elsa stroked Anna's cheek and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"We'll need to start planning right away, then." Anna felt her lips pull into a smile against her skin.

"You know I don't want anything overly elaborate, Kjæreste. I don't have too much family, and I just want it to be small." Elsa felt relieved; too many people made her nervous, and on a day like your wedding day, she didn't need any more stress than the default. "Can I move in after?"

"Of course, how weird would _that_ be? Married but not living together…" Elsa giggled and began stroking Anna's hair. She practically lived there anyway, so it wasn't going to be much of a change. Olaf would be gone by June…

It was decided that the wedding would be at the end of July. Once back at the apartment, they had spent most of the evening on Elsa's computer, researching how to arrange a wedding at Vigeland, where to find a caterer…

As they readied themselves for bed, Anna took the ring she had picked for Elsa in her hand; a simple but beautiful platinum band with a Nordic snowflake pattern engraved into the metal. Hers was matching, but thinner and more delicate looking. When Elsa appeared out of the bathroom, Anna walked over to her and lifted her left hand, slipping the ring on its appropriate finger.

She smiled and brushed her lips against Elsa's knuckles, then turned her hand slowly, placing another kiss on her palm. The older woman let out a shaky breath as she watched her fiancé continue to illuminate her skin with prickles as she kissed a trail up her inner forearm. She stopped at Elsa's inner elbow, placing a warm, deliberate kiss that had Elsa's stomach clenching from pleasure.

Elsa's hand moved upward as she stared at the absolute perfection of Anna's face. She leaned in and pressed her mouth against Anna's, resting her hand at the crook where Anna's neck met her shoulder. Her fingertips dipped into fiery hair, and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

It had begun slowly, tenderly, but gradually became more exploratory and hungry, and their bodies screamed to be joined. Elsa's skin sizzled; Anna's simmered with flames that were licking between her legs with every flick of Elsa's tongue in her mouth.

Every fiber of her muscles seemed to ignite with a burning sensation. Touching Anna became as profound a necessity as her need to breathe. The breath from Anna's moans was her oxygen, her touch was the candle.

Elsa had become attuned to Anna's body language, able to interpret what she needed, where she needed, when she needed. And Anna's actions echoed her own, bringing her into the experience _with _Anna. Every goose bump, every shudder, every radiating pulse of heat was shared between the two as their bodies swayed together slowly.

Once on the bed, they had forgotten the world. Forgotten all the negative experiences they had to endure in the past. Everything they needed to know was answered through kisses, caresses, insertions and retractions.

She ran her hand along the curve of Anna's spine, stopped at the base, and pressed her palm against her skin to encourage Anna to settle herself on top. Anna complied and slid her arms underneath Elsa's, cradling her head as she continued kissing her slowly.

There was no more uncertainty, no more fear. Elsa knew that Anna would never leave her, Anna wanted her for the rest of her life, and she would have her. Elsa had learned to trust, to let go, to believe in love and embrace it once you've found it, not push it away or give up.

Elsa may have been her teacher once, but it was Anna who had taught _her_ a lesson in love.


End file.
